Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds : generations
by novadragon1000
Summary: cross generation Yu-gi-oh 5Ds x yu-Gi-Oh Gx based on the YGO 5ds manga and anime done my way.
1. Chapter 1

Kiesuke now 17 having spend three years at DA , after all that has happened decides to move on, and becomes more social, so he works hard over the next several months and eventually becomes a card designer for KaibaCorp with an intent of improving the way of life. Sports and Dueling had become quite a big thing in the city. So KaibaCorp decides to turn Dueling into a sport, this got the attention of Kiesuke who also enjoyed sports. Kiesuke then lead the project designing the rules to turn Duels into a sport. Coming up with the following rules.

the duelist who makes the first turn will get the first draw.  
the duel will continue until one duelist runs out of Lp or his or her duel runner is rendered unable to function  
a riding duel will either have infinite laps or numbed with a win at the set number crossing the finish line with higher Lp than your opponent

speed world - GT  
field spell  
Only "Speed Spell" Spell Cards can be activated. During their respective Standby Phases, each player places their own Speed Counters (up to 12 per player) on this card. When a player suffers damage, that player removes 1 Speed Counter for every 1000 points of damage.

In a few months time a prototype duel runner is produced and tested by Kiesuke which proved to be a success before being made public this test is also recorded by KaibaCorp.  
The company then began to mass produce duel runners each is equipped with a screen that can show details of the current duel field and life points and a helmet visor serve to display various information, such as the stats of a monster. A new card is also integrated into the duel runner the field spell card " Speed World – GT "If this card is activated then the duel screen on the Runner will appear. Furthermore all other information irrelevant to the Duel, can be switched off. This card also activates the duel disk attached. That resulted in the birth of the riding duel. Some time later a hybrid duel disk is also made that can attach to the duel runner or function as a normal duel disk.

KaibaCorp's science department also created the Ener-D system during this time based on the biobands used years ago that draws on the energy made from duels used to power the duel runner and the city without straining the people. At this point Kiesuke also decided to make the concept of syncro and tuners public but due to their high cost of production not many people can get a hold of them.

Two years later a mysterious figure overloads the system used to power the city this resulted in the release of negative energy, which was sent down into the Earth in the form of a massive amount of dark energy. The result is a tremor that splits the city into two and releasing the wicked immortals, allowing them to spread their influence over those chosen by the Gods themselves. This became known as the Zero Reverse, this also caused darkness to corrupt people's hearts causing them to seek power.

The Public security then creates a massive cover up story taking all possible measures to ensure no one would accidentally see through it and learns what really happened. Kiesuke survived the Zero reverse ordeal but in the process looses his all his memory from before the incident. Found unconscious on the beach of Satellite the only thing with him was a KaibaCorp employee badge and his deck. Kiesuke later awakens under Martha's care but when he was asked where he came from, or who he was, he is unable to answer. Martha concluded he has amnesia and allows him to stay. Kiesuke becomes like a big brother to the other children living with Martha.

Three of the children caught his eye Crow, Yusei, and Jack. Kiesuke eventually forms a bond with them they will duel for fun Kiesuke will now view them as his new family, haveing forgotten all about Jaden and his life at DA

Kiesuke met yet another duelist named Kalin with Kalin as the leader made a duel gang The enforcers in order to make the most of living in poor conditions in Satellite. With the team, Crow earned the nickname of "Crow the Bullet."  
The Enforcers began to duel other Duel Gangs and take over the various sectors of Satellite. The five of them Dueled with duel disks that allowed them to stop their opponents from escaping them and destroyed the loser's duel disk. In Sector D, Crow deliberately allowed the Magician's Four to defeat him. This triggered a transmitter inside his Duel Disk which allowed the rest of his friends to come to his aid and discover the lair. Together The Enforcers defeated the Magician's Four and took over their zone for themselves.

When Crow, Jack, Kalin, and Yusei were facing another Duel Gang with the four of them being up against twenty members, dueling several of them at once, one of the members attempted to kill Yusei by throwing him off of the roof. Kalin caught Yusei by the connected Duel Disk and pulled him up, saving his life. With that gang defeated, the Enforcers had captured all of the zones in Satellite. However, Kalin's personality began to change for the worse. He became cruel, domineering, and unpredictable, letting the power get to his head. After he assaulted a little kid from a Dueling Gang after he had defeated him in a duel, Crow attempted to stop him but Kalin punched him. Jack and Yusei broke up the fight. Afterwards Crow and Jack left the team. Yusei and Kiesuke remained with Kalin. Sometime later Sector Security began to show up on Satellite and began arresting duelists.

Because of this Kalin starts talking about causing an explosion in the Security building, to which Yusei not only disagrees completely with but because of this he then finally leaves. Still Kalin went with his scheme plan and blows up a part of the Security base, being happy about it no less.

Consequently to this event, he ends up being pursued by Security, but his former teammates no less came to his rescue. However in what was supposed to be The Enforcers' last duel, Kalin confronts a Security guard on a Duel Runner and ends up driving through a bunch of crates, severely injuring the guard. Before he could finish him off Yusei interfered and isolated him in a room. Yusei then decided to call himself the leader of The Enforcers in hopes they wouldn't arrest Kalin. But security found Kalin and arrest him for murdering a Security. One of the Securities "congratulates" Yusei on "helping" them arrest Kalin; Kalin then sees him trying to convince the Security to let Kalin go, and he mistakenly believes that Yusei had him arrested

the security then turns to Kiesuke following reports of a duelist that uses chaos monsters in Satellite " you are the person who started the project on turbo dueling , so you are to come with us "  
Kiesuke then asks for proof and the security shows him a video of the duel runner prototype he made with kaibacorp " maybe this will remind you there is no one in Neo Domino City with the cards used in this video. Kiesuke then took out his deck and compared the cards finding it to be a complete match. The security then demands him " come with us and no word will be said that you were found here or you will be arrested "

Kiesuke turns to his new family. Yusei tells him " no it is not worth it we will meet again " Kiesuke has no choice but to follow the sector security with this the team disbanded. Crow, Jack, and Yusei all went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Riding Duel! Acceleration!

Kiesuke has grown to be quite a rideing duelist in Neo Domino city takeing the first rank among the common people and second best to everyone in Neo Domino and the world with the best now known as The King being Jack Atlas. On the streets of Neo Domino Kiesuke was challenged by a young male name Shun to a rideing duel. Kiesuke easily defeats Shun this first time Over time the two develops a bond through this riding duel and will often duel for fun from time to time.

Shun and Kiesuke then take their place on the starting line at the outskirts of town  
Shun calls Kiesuke " brother Kiesuke, today is the day i will defeat you "  
Kiesuke responds " alright Shun, i accept this rideing duel "

the other locals often gather to watch them duel and calls out to Kiesuke " Kiesuke make sure to get another win " ... " Shun ! did ya get any cards from the dark knight and boost your deck ? "  
the locals then talk among themselves " dark knight ? that joining of the cards at night of the full moon business ?" another local calls it a urban legend.

The locals laugh at Shun and turns to Kiesuke " they are mocking me " Kiesuke responds " don't mind them Shun just play as we always do now are we ready ? "

Shun responds " yes " both duelists then engage their Speed World -GT activateing duel mode on their duel runners shifting it to autopilot, he two then kick off

" Duel " they will shout in unison as 4000 Lp is then displayed on the dashboard  
Kiesuke then makes the first move  
draw and gets " eclipse wyvern" Kiesuke then summons it " i summon eclipse wyvern(1600/1000) in attack mode next i set one card facedown " setting a card ( torrential tribute )  
"... turn end"

Shun draws and summons sonic duck(1700/700) in attack mode and declares an attack dealing 100 points of damage to Kiesuke. Kiesuke shakes it off and responds " when eclipse wyvern is sent to the graveyard i can banish one Level 7 or higher dragon type monster from my deck and when it is removed i can add that banished monster to my hand so i choose red eyes darkness metal dragon "  
Shun then ends his turn

Kiesuke draws getting escape from the dark dimension and gains a speed counter " i set one card facedown and sets a monster ( ryko, lightsworn hunter) in defence mode " ( that should do it ) he then ends his turn

Shun draws harpy lady 1 and summons it " i summon harpy lady 1 (1300/1400) in attack mode and with it on the field All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK."

Shun - 4000 Lp  
Sp = 1  
harpy lady 1 (1300/1400)  
sonic duck(1700/700)

Kiesuke - 3900 Lp  
Sp = 1  
ryko, lightsworn hunter ( set )  
torrental tribute ( set )  
escape from the dark dimension ( set )

Kiesuke looks at Shun ( he is always the same aggro just like i always used to be ) Shun then attacks Kiesuke's facedown monster ryko, lightsworn hunter , Kiesuke then uses the effect of his monster indicating a flip effect and destroys harpy lady and sends 3 cards to the grave " when this monster is attacked i get to destroy one card on the field so i choose harpy lady , i then send the top 3 cards from my deck to the grave. " Shun then ends his turn

Kiesuke draws Kaiser glider his speed counter at 2, he then plays a trap " reverse card open escape from the dark dimension this allows me to special summon one card that is removed from play so i choose my ace red eyes darkness metal dragon " (2800 / 2400) a large black dragon then takes flight behind Kiesuke's black and white duel runner.  
Kiesuke then attacks sonic duck(1700/700) with his dragon doing 1100 damage to Shun leaving Shun's LP at 2900 and ends his turn going easy on Shun this time around.

Shun loses his 2 speed counters after that attack and nearly spun out if it wasn't for autopilot, he then catches back up to Kiesuke drawing a card and sets Birdface in defence mode. ( there is got to be something i can use ) he thought finding nothing he ends his turn.

Kiesuke draws necroface his speed counters at 3 and summons it chaining torrential tribute and clearing the field he then banishes one light and one dark monster to summon lightpulsar dragon ( 2500/1500) in attack mode and attacking with it leaving shun with 400 Lp. Kiesuke then ends his turn again going easy on Shun.

Shun then draws getting dust tornado thinking this will not help him he then ends his turn with a empty field going back to Kiesuke who draws, Kiesuke then ends the game with a direct attack with lightpulsar dragon.

Shun's duel runner then grinds to a stop saying " darn it i lost again " as Kiesuke puts on the breaks halting his bike before Shun and dismounts. Kiesuke then gives Shun a hand " you did better than last time keep trying and one day you can beat me in a riding duel. " Shun looks at Kiesuke " big brother will you help me ? "

Kiesuke responds " yes, its getting late we should head back"  
Shun then tells Kiesuke no you can go on without me making up his mind to try the nite ritual ( i am getting payback on brother Kiesuke )

Kiesuke then drives away on his duel runner and looks back seeing that Shun is not following he then halts his runner and looks at Shun. What is he doing he thought . The locals then tell him of the legend of the dark knight saying if one meets this dark knight he will give you rare cards the ritual is called joining cards at night. that is what he is doing right now.

He must be happy that you now accepted him as a friend Kiesuke. Kiesuke looks at him with disbelief when the ground started shaking " impossible, this road is supposed to be the only way out of the city and forms a loop. " Kiesuke then looks around for Shun and calls for him. He then finds a temple and runs toward it calling out " SHUN "


	3. Chapter 3

meaning of life , forgotten bond

As Kiesuke works on his duel runner he has a flash of memory that reflects his time back at duel academy remembering his bond with the people at the school, how they shared their time together for some reason he cannot recall their names.( life is soo much harder without them ). Kiesuke trys to think why he nearly lost that battle and barely escaped with his life. He throws the tool he was using on the ground in frustration " damn..it ! why do i feel so empty and alone "

" one needs a strong soul and a pure heart that is the core of any riding duelist " said a voice as Lazar approached him. Kiesuke looks aside " i wish i was stronger and have no fears , i hate losing my friends and getting defeated ."  
Lazar responds " i see i will be the one who shall unlock your true potential " he then throws Kiesuke a card " i will invite you to the upcoming tourney that card is all you need to enter, you are the best riding duelist here second best to The King which will also be attending but what you do is up to you " Lazar then laughs and leaves getting on his chopper and gos to Satellite for another riding duelist.

Kiesuke then mounts his duel runner after repairing it and cruises around the city. Kiesuke reflects on his meeting with Lazar.  
Lazar gave him an invitation to the upcoming tourney the card required to enter is the one given to him by Lazar. This tourney aims to gather the strongest duelists from all around the world, regardless of race, religion or criminal record. Even someone from Satellite may enter.

This is a battle to find the strongest duelist and/or riding duelist. The king shall receive everything fame, money, anything one can ever ask for but is it what i seek ? Kiesuke then looks at the card " Fortune Cup glory " Kiesuke then flips to the back of the card ( give it some thought like for a week, for that is when the tourney starts - Lazar )

Kiesuke then gos to the city square. In the distance Kiesuke sees someone approch him a young brown haired male with a dark red Jacket and gray pants " hey there , long time no see "  
Kiesuke looks at him with a blank look and got off his duel runner " do i know you ? " he asks apparently forgotten that the young male standing before him is Jaden Yuki. Jaden then calls Kiesuke " is me Jaden you remember from back at duel academy "

Kiesuke then responds " Jaden ?... " he then holds his head and falls to one knee as Jaden catches his friend " Kiesuke , whats wrong ? " Jaden calls to him and lowers Kiesuke to the ground "  
Yubel's spirit then appears next to Jaden and touches his friend's forehead. " Jaden " she tells him " your friend has suffered severe trauma and seems to have forgotten about you trying to force him to remember this past causes him pain "

Jaden then looks at Kiesuke's new duel disk thinking that is odd most of us who get out of DA keep using the same duel disk after getting out and this one looks different. Kiesuke then regains his senses and looks at the male " this is called a duel runner , its used to play in rideing duels this one is a hybrid model with a detachable duel disk "  
Jaden remarks " oh sweet so how do you duel on it ? "  
Kiesuke responds " through riding it, how else ? " Kiesuke then wonders why this person is in the city so he asks why is he here.  
Jaden tells Kiesuke " i was called here to join a tourney. apparently the strongest duelists had been gathered from all over the world no matter what their background or culture is "


	4. Chapter 4

A Greater Porpoise

Jaden then sees the invitation card in Kiesuke's hand " that card , so you going to enter as well ? " Kiesuke looks at the card in his hand " i am not sure the person who gave me this told me that entering can help me recover what i had lost ." Kiesuke then gets back on his duel runner and drives off Jaden trys to stop him but Yubel holds Jaden back " let him go, there is nothing you can do at this time "  
Jaden doesn't follow the advice of Yubel and follows materializing E-hero neos through yubel's power and tells it to search for Kiesuke.

=====

Yusei had escaped having used the pipeline to enter neo domino city, challenging Jack to a rideing duel to reclaim stardust dragon and enact vengeance on him for stealing it claiming the stardust dragon as the hope of Satellite. Yusei then gets on the offense as Jack on the defense but it all changes when Jack summons his "Multiple Piece Golem" and uses its effect to swarm the field with smaller "Golem" monsters. He also Summons Tuner monsters, and uses them and the "Golem" monsters to bring out "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" at the same time.  
Jack and Yusei continue their duel

Jack eventually Tributes "Stardust Dragon" to prevent "Red Dragon Archfiend" also being destroyed, he says this is like how he stepped on Yusei in order to get out of Satellite.  
When Jack revives "Stardust Dragon", Yusei uses "Harmonia Mirror" to gain control of it. Mina and Lazar are surprised by this.

Yusei reminds Jack of something he once told Yusei, that a duelist cannot win with Monsters, Spell or Trap Cards alone. "Only with them joined up. What you need most of all to amass yourself victory is right here." He pointed to his heart. Yusei tells Jack he never said what that was, but he has found the answer. Jack asks to hear the answer and Yusei proudly replies "The soul of a duelist who believes in all of their cards!" It's that very soul that called "Stardust" back to him. Meanwhile Zigzix and a few others begin to witness a device they're viewing go out of control. Zigzix notices the high amount of Ener-D is going out of control and reports it to Goodwin. Goodwin tells him to make a report of what's happening. In the Japanese; Goodwin acts calmly towards to Zigzix. In The English, he is annoyed with him.

Jack and Yusei continue to duel trying to have their dragon destroy the other, while protecting their own. Both players arms continue to throb as they duel. Lazar comments on Jack's dueling saying Jack is getting desperate in his tatics. As the dragons collide another mysterious red dragon appears. Even Goodwin is shocked by its appearance. Jack and Yusei's eyes glow red and Zigzix's machine goes out of control, while Zigzix fills with excitement. Jack and Yusei continue to duel after the Crimson Dragon appears and shakes the Kaiba Dome violently, and Jack activates Speed Spell - The End of the Storm, and Yusei chains Meteor Stream, meaning that Yusei would've won the duel, but both Yusei and Jack's Duel Runners spin wildly out of control. There is a blackout in New Domino and the room where Goodwin, Mina and Lazar are switches to backup power. The dragon soars above the Stadium spreading its wings to form a symbol before disappearing.

After getting up after their crashes, both riders stand up and notice their dragon runes are now glowing on their arms. Yusei describes the glowing birthmark as having a burning feeling. Meanwhile, power levels have dropped at the Ener-D research lab and Zigzix has greatly calmed down. He regretfully informs Goodwin that the Ener-D generator has broken and apologizes. Goodwin tells him to fix it. Yusei and Jack's dragon birthmarks fade as Yusei is confronted by Sector Security, who have come to arrest him for trespassing in the Stadium .

=====

Kiesuke halts his duel runner at the Neo domino harbor not knowing he was being followed by Jaden who gets a drop on him.  
" kiesuke , whats wrong ? why are you avoiding me now ? "  
Kiesuke then looks at the card given to him " i don't know, i lost everything that day you don't know what i felt"  
Jaden looks at his friend when they noticed the power went out in the city thinking what had happened. The power was soon restored . " lets duel , like we always do back at the school maybe that will help you remember me . "  
Kiesuke " a duel, alright i take you on your offer " Kiesuke then turns his wrist dealer back into the ground position and attatches the duel disk blade to it switching his deck to the ground deck.

Jaden engaged his duel disk as well " yeah just like old times"  
Kiesuke responds " no this time is different "

" duel " they will shout in unison  
" i will go first ... draw " Kiesuke gets ryko, lightsworn hunter in his hand is call of the haunted, chaos zone, burial from a different dimension, torrental tribute and red eyes darkness metal dragon.  
" i set one monster facedown, and set 2 cards facedown. that ends my move "

jaden draws e-hero stratos in his hand is e-hero clayman, polymerization, hero signal, heavy storm, e-hero avian. Jaden then normal summons Elemental HERO Stratos (1800/300) and through its effect adds E hero sparkman to his hand. Kiesuke chains torrential tribute to the summoning of Jaden's monster e-hero stratos and clears the field . saying " not so fast " reverse card open trap activate - torrential tribute "

Jaden looks at Kiesuke " he is different now " wondering what has happened to his friend, knowing that Kiesuke usually plays that trap when the opponents least expect Jaden can see it in Kiesuke's eyes he had lost his focus. Jaden then fuseion summons E-hero thunder giant 2400/1500 and attacks with it dropping Kiesuke to 1600 Lp. Jaden then ends his turn.

" come on Kiesuke i know you are better than this , you got to step it up , ya know like get your gam on " useing his old tagline. This gets Kiesuke's attention and he regains his focus but does it in a rather aggro play

Kiesuke draws eclipse wyvern and summons it then playing the field spell chaos zone and finally banishing wyvern for red eyes darkness metal dragon ( 2800/ 2400 ) the field spell gains a counter for a monster being banished

Kiesuke then attacks E-hero thunder giant 2400/1500 with his monster destroying it

Jaden = 3600 Lp

Kiesuke then ends his turn, Jaden's move now and he draws pot of greed and uses it to get 2 cards dandylion and E hero neos. Jaden summons dandylion in defence mode

Jaden = 3600 Lp  
dandylion

Kiesuke = 1600 Lp  
red eyes darkness metal dragon  
chaos zone ( 1 )  
call of the haunted ( set )

Jaden then ends his turn, Kiesuke draws necroface. Kiesuke then attacks dandylion with his monster destroying it  
Jaden uses the effect of dandylion " when it is destroyed i can special summon 2 fluff tokens " Kiesuke then ends his turn  
Jaden draws Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and summons it then useing its effect on red eyes darkness metal dragon returning it to the owners hand.

it then gos back to kiesuke he then sets a monster and ends his turn Jaden at this point decides to end it jaden summons E-hero neos and does contact fuseion summoning E-hero grand neos useing its effect to return Kiesuke's set card and attacking directly for 2500 damage.

Kiesuke falls to his knees, Jaden then approched him " there is something i learned in at Duel Academy, there was a time after i dueled Aster Phoenix i lost that battle and the cards became blank to me the spirits then taught me to learn to get back up , i don't know what had happened to you but we will have to learn to move on and not let what ever happend hold us down that is what hope is "

Jaden then pulls his friend up a rune then appears on Jaden's hand glowing brightly, Jaden grits " what is this " the glow then vanishes. Jaden's hand begins to hurt he then shakes it off and tells kiesuke " lets go join the tourney maybe we may learn something "


	5. Chapter 5

The Facility

Yusei is taken to The Facility for trasspassing the officers lead Yusei to an interrogation chamber.

Tanner notes that since Yusei was sent to the center for trespassing, they would have investigated him before sending him there and wonders what more could they be looking into. Knowing the chief Mr. Armstrong, Tanner has a bad feeling about this. Meanwhile Mr. Armstrong checks Yusei's arm where the dragon mark appeared during his duel with Jack. The mark was not present, so Armstrong shoves Yusei over to the other officers commanding them to search him thoroughly.

Yusei is stripped down naked, strapped to a table and put inside a machine. Inside it, he is subjected to a number of shocks before being brought back out. Armstrong grabs Yusei by the hair, asking him if he has had enough and tells him things like a Duel Runner or a Deck are not to be wasted on residents of Satellite. He tells Yusei that the Director probably has the Securities searching Yusei's Deck and Duel Runner.

At the Security Headquarters, Lazar shows Rex Goodwin, that the Facility has so far found no trace of anything regarding Signers on Yusei. Lazar then asks Rex, if he has told Jack about everything yet. Goodwin says that he had to tell him everything to subdue Jack's anger. Lazar finds this is where things shall get entertaining. Goodwin agrees and says that he must next meet Yusei.

Back at the center, Yusei is thrown back into his cell with Yanagi. He briefs Yanagi in on how they searched for his dragon birthmark. Yanagi, who was unaware Yusei had such a mark, asks him if he's a Signer and tells him what he'd heard about the People of the Stars, when he was in South America; According to the People of the Stars' legend the Crimson Dragon was God, and people with dragon birthmarks, capable of calling out the dragon are called Signers. There are five signers, each with their own dragon. The five dragons have changed their looks over the ages, but still live on. Yanagi pauses for a second, realizing something. He quickly jolts his head closer to Yusei, asking if he has a dragon. Yusei calmly says that if that's what that card is, that would make sense. Yanagi gets excited and asks if he can see the card. Yanagi ponders as to why the people at the center at interested in that.

The next day at the center, Armstrong introduces Goodwin, before Goodwin gives a speech to the inmates on Security. Goodwin catches a glimpse of Yusei in the crowd. He explains the significance of why he has split people into living in New Domino City and Satellite. As he does so, he walks into the crowd stopping next to Yusei and saying crossing from Satellite to New Domino can throw the world into disorder. Someone doing so can cause trouble to their friends.

After the speech, Armstrong orders everyone back to their cells, but tells Yusei to stay. Rex tells Yusei that Jack is dueling around now and asks about his birthmark. Yusei asks Goodwin what he is scheming and demands that he leave his friends out of this.

At Jack's mansion, Mina has information on Jack's challenger for tomorrow. She would appreciate it if Jack would look through it. Jack doesn't seem to care too much about the data and asks Mina how does he look. "Unquestionable, like the King of Du..." she replies before Jack interrupts her declaring that he isn't. He lost his undefeated record. He is no King. Mina disagrees saying that he should be King. Jack is insulted by the words "should be". He walks over the window and asks if this mean that he's "the clown"?

At Jack's Riding Duel, he finds the crowds cheering and emotions have no effect on him. On Hunter's first turn he lowers Jack's Life Points to 1000 and reveals how he plans to finish the duel next turn, making him King. Jack mocks Hunter's dueling and calls it luck. He then turns the duel around and wins on his next turn, telling Hunter to kneel before the King. After winning, Jack stands up to announce that there is only one King and that is him. But Jack thinks to himself that that duel wasn't enough to fulfill his thirst.

Mr. Armstrong then harasses Yusei's friends in front of him and Yusei duels Armstrong with his freedom and the safety of his friends on the line. Armstrong has seized all of Yusei's Decks so Yusei duels him using cards given to him from his friends at the Facility. Yusei Fudo continues his Duel with Mr. Armstrong, using cards given to him by inmates at the Facility. Despite Armstrong's brutal attack, Yusei refuses to abandon his friends and lose his freedom.

Yusei is left gasping for breath after receiving a shock for taking damage. Armstrong laughs and says that he'll send Yusei back to his dump of a hometown, after he puts an end to his life. Yusei manages to stand up and play on. Armstrong proceeds to send cards from Yusei's Deck to his Graveyard. He points out that the cards are just trash, since he received them from other "scumbags" at the center, so he should hurry up and send them to the Graveyard. Workers at the center monitor the duel on a surveillance camera and secretly tell Armstrong, the cards in Yusei's hand.

For a brief moment the lights go out at the center and Yusei wonders if Alex succeeded in escaping. He wishes for Alex to escape and intends to buy him time with the duel. Yusei manages to inflict damage to Armstrong causing him to receive a shock. Yanagi accuses Armstrong of acting, but Tanner suspects something else is going on. Yusei proceeds to attack Armstrong again. Armstrong pleads with him not to before receiving more shocks. Alarms are sounded stating that an intruder has been captured. Two guards then lead Alex, who is looking pleased with himself to Armstrong. They explain how Alex had tried to escape.

Armstrong whispers to one of the guards to cut the current. Alex tells him that that is now impossible. Armstrong fills with rage and threatens to kill Alex, when he's done with Yusei. Alex is not bothered as he rests assured that Yusei will win.

Alex tells Yusei why he returned. Yusei then adds a new condition to the duel. If he wins, Armstrong must forget about what Alex has done. Armstrong says that if Yusei loses, Alex goes down with him.

After Yusei is left with 100 Life Points and no cards in his Deck, Armstrong laughs that the duel is over now. Yusei tells him that thanks to him sending so many cards to his Graveyard, he's now confident he can win. Armstrong previously called the cards trash, but now Yusei shall prove that there's no one the world doesn't need. He then Summons "Rubble King" and uses his effect to play "Blasting the Ruins", winning the Duel.

Armstrong demands the guards to seize Yusei claiming not to remember making any promises with them. Rex Goodwin then appears and tells Armstrong that that Duel has proved he is incapable of keeping things under control and he shall be the one leaving.

After the duel Tanner, Alex, and Yanagi stand before Yusei to wish him well before he leaves. Alex tells Yusei that judging by Goodwin showing up like that, he must be concerned about Yusei. Yanagi gives Yusei his "Totem Pole" card. Yusei seems unsure about taking it knowing its importance to Yanagi, but Yanagi insists that Yusei will make good use out of it. Tanner gives Yusei a card as well: his Giant Ushi Oni. He says that it can help him retrieve his Duel Runner, which is locked in the impound center. Tanner tells Yusei to take the card to a store named Bootleg, order some milk, and ask for a man named Blister, who will help Yusei out. In the Japanese version, Tanner gives him the card and tells him there is a man named Saiga (Blister) in a bar called Bootleg. He will lend Yusei a hand if Yusei shows him the card.

At Security head quarters Lazar asks Goodwin if it was alright to let Yusei roam free as he pleases. Goodwin replies that while Yusei is there he cannot awaken the power of the Signer and besides he didn't tell him he could roam as he pleases; he has set up an elite task force to monitor him, so all they have to do is watch and wait.

As Yusei leaves the center, Trudge watches him on his Runner and takes off his helmet, revealing a scar. He says that Yusei had better hope Goodwin's task force finds him before he does.


	6. Chapter 6

invitation to the fortune cup

Yusei then breaks into security using a fake ID card to reclaim his deck and duel runner. he is then blinded by spotlights. rudge, who is standing up on the platform next to the lights with another Security, says he knew, with Yusei being Satellite scum, he would try something, but he can hardly believe he went as far as sneaking into the warehouse. Yusei shouts that this belongs to him and his friends. Trudge disagrees saying it's property of New Domino City, as is scum from Satellite. Trudge announces that he'll send him back to the Facility and sets a group of Securities on Yusei.

Yusei leaps inside the crate holding his Duel Runner. Inside Yusei gets on his Duel Runner at 7:09 pm and smashes through the crate while riding it. He races on narrowly making it through a closing door, but is followed by Trudge on his own Duel Runner. Trudge activates his "Speed World" at 7:11 pm, causing a rideing duel to start.

As they duel Yusei tries to find a way of escaping the building, but other Security members monitor the Duel and close any doors Yusei tries to escape through. Escaping seems hopeless for Yusei, but Blister then contacts him telling him to push on. Yusei speeds forward straight in the direction of a door. Yusei continues his riding duel with Trudge while trying to escape the Security warehouse. Securities continue to shut exits leaving no escape. With only a dead end ahead, Trudge prompts Yusei to surrender. Blister then contacts Yusei and tells him to push on. Yusei speeds forward towards the next door, which suddenly explodes allowing passage for the two riders. After passing through, both riders plummet down an elevator chute. Trudge laughs and continues the Duel as they fall. I Trudge says that he'll get payback for when Yusei ditched him back in the trash tube.

Yusei makes it out after reaching the bottom, but the elevator doors shut holding Trudge inside. Trudge smashes through the doors and catches up with Yusei. Trudge begins to ram his Duel Runner into Yusei's, but is abruptly kicked back when Blister suddenly appears. Yusei asks about Blister's past when Trudge suddenly reappears reminding them that the Duel is still on. The Duel continues and with victory looking very likely to be in Trudge's hands. In the English version, Blister says that Yusei is just like Aero, since he's not afraid. Yusei tells him that's because he's got him on his side and Aero would have felt the same.

lister worries that Yusei is going to lose and his reputation will suffer. Yusei assures him that he'll win and that Blister's friendship is what's going to make it all possible. Blister is reluctant to help him. He says Yusei doesn't want his help, unlike back in the Satellite, friends only get in the way over here. Yusei is not convinced that Blister really feels that way. Mentioning the card Aero returned to him, immediately causes Blister to jump on defense and insist Aero gave it to him in spite. Yusei assures Blister, that he's wrong, Aero gave him the card as a symbol of their friendship.

The Duel continues and when it is clear Yusei is about to win, Trudge becomes enraged and begins to ram into Yusei saying that he shouldn't lose to Satellite scum, like Yusei. Blister then holds Trudge back allowing Yusei to finish the Duel. Blister falls over while holding Trudge back, but tells Yusei to go on without him. Yusei leaves the building and rides through a crowd of Securities. As he does so, he gets electrocuted by the securities. Meanwhile elsewhere Luna, who is with her brother Leo, senses something and rushes out of the room. Yusei gets away from the crowd and falls. The twins dash outside the building, finding him.

Yusei lies unconscious on a couch inside a flower decorated residence. Leo and Luna stand over him discussing his criminal mark, thinking they may be in trouble for aiding him (In the English dub, after debating, Luna attempts to investigate by listening to the cards in Yusei's deck. She stated that the cards said that he was a very good person, but was also very sad, leading the twins to yet another debate as to why). Yusei regains consciousness and is greeted by the twins, who introduce themselves. Yusei reaches for his Deck. Leo, who had been eyeing his Deck asks Yusei who he is. Yusei then introduces himself.

Leo knowing Yusei is a Duelist asks if they can duel. Before Yusei makes a decision a poster of Jack Atlas and some merchandise catch his eye. Leo tells him that his King memorabilia is his treasure and that it is his dream to one day become King. He asks Yusei if he's a fan of the King too. Yusei answers that he isn't and Leo says that it's almost a shame that he Turbo Duels. Yusei asks why he says that, and Leo points to Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei being a Turbo Duelist, Leo thinks he must yearn to be King. Yusei ignores him as he inspects his Duel Runner. Luna points out that Yusei isn't listening. Refusing to give up, Leo grabs an envelope, showing an invitation to the Fortune Cup to Yusei, saying that he has a chance to duel the King. The invitations were sent out at random and this one was given to Luna, who didn't feel like entering. So Leo plans to enter impersonating her. Luna sighs that he won't be able to do that, but Leo argues that he will be able to pull it off (in the dub Leo says they're twins and look alike, but Luna says "No we aren't, I'm a girl, I'm pretty". Leo responds by saying he will use makeup, to which Luna starts chanting "Leo's wearing makeup", and Leo finishes by saying she's just jealous). Luna still sitting calmly responds saying that he is being overoptimistic about Yusei. Taken back, he begins to explain Yusei should be trusted. Luna reminds Leo that he is shouting. Yusei had begun to overhear their conversation. Yusei thanks for them for their hospitality, he appreciates them bringing him here, but they're better off not getting involved with him. He begins to leave saying that he doesn't want to cause them any trouble. Determined to stop him leaving Leo tells him he's no trouble and grabs a Duel Disk. He tells Yusei to duel him, and being a duelist, Yusei must always accept a challenge. Hyperactively shaking, while he speaks of how he'd like to face all kinds of opponents, his Duel Disk slips down his arm. As he tries fixing it, Yusei is reminded of Rally fixing something. Seeing a resemblance between the two, Yusei accepts

As they prepare to duel outside, Yusei checks for assurance that they are the only ones there. Luna explains that they are on the top floor and it's only ever been the two of them alone together, since their parents are almost always at work. The two of them Duel. Leo gets overly excited, which Luna occasionally points out. Yusei wins and Leo seems to start sniffing. Luna walks over to him and says he sure does cry easily. Yusei walks over to Leo, and offers some comfort saying he could tell that Leo enjoyed dueling from the bottom of his heart. But his dueling was self centered. He was satisfied, with just getting his four "Morphtronics" together, but hadn't planned on how to counter if their effects were to be reversed. Yusei then finishes by saying that if he were to duel all smug, he'd be on a long path to becoming the king. Leo then lowers his head, and Luna comforts her brother by putting a hand on his shoulder and tells him to cheer up.  
Leo then asks for another Duel, but Yusei shows him his mark saying, "Look at this mark. If I stayed here, I'd only cause you trouble. I can't do that." Leo pleads saying he wants to help. Luna interrupts with, "There goes Leo's I-want-to-help-you-out-itis again," but asks that Yusei just rest up here for the day.

After the twins fall asleep, Yusei sneaks out, leaving behind a note and two custom made duel disks for Leo and Luna Lazar informs Goodwin, that all the invitations but Yusei's have been sent out. He also briefs him in on Yusei's status, that he has recovered his Deck and Duel Runner and is currently hiding in Tops, because Trudge chaced him there.

Trudge is trying to get into to the Tops residential area, where Yusei is now staying with Leo and Luna, but being a Satellite investigator, he requires authorization to conduct the investigation. A guard refuses to let Trudge in for this reason. Trudge is outraged saying that the Securities in the Tops area treat him like the Satellite scum. Trudge's assistant says that those type Securities flaunt about being native born. Knowing Yusei is in there, Trudge says they must find another way of capturing him.

Trudge and other Securities surround the area, to attempt to leave Yusei no escape. Blister secretly watches them. Night falls and Trudge remains waiting for him to come out. Eventually Yusei comes out and Trudge pulls his Duel Runner out in front of him. Before Trudge caused any trouble for Yusei, Lazar appears, identifying himself as head of special investigations. He has come to give Yusei a message from the director, Rex Goodwin. Trudge argues that Yusei stole the Duel Runner from the Security Warehouse, but Lazar reminds him it is in his best interest not to disobey the director's orders. Lazar hands Yusei a picture of his Satellite friends, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin and an invitation to the tourney. Should he refuse to enter, the four in the picture would receive pain beyond his wildest imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to the Fortune Cup

Blister hides Yusei out from the Sector Security in a back-alley garage now decked out as a condo. He warns Yusei that the Securities will want to track him due to his altercation with Trudge that night. Yusei shrugs off the warnings as he stares into the wealthy districts of the city. As Yusei tinkers with his Duel Runner, Blister asks him why Sector Security is so interested in him. Blister is certain that it's not just about the stolen Duel Runner. Yusei isn't sure, but he flings to Blister the photo Lazar used to blackmail him. Blister goes off to contact a friend who can help save Yusei's Satellite pals.

At Goodwin's complex, he outlines his scheme to trap the Signers to Jack, who dismisses it as preposterous. Goodwin, to involve Jack in participating, reveals that Yusei will be competing, thus giving Jack another shot at him. After Goodwin leaves, Jack confesses to Mina that he believes Goodwin is up to no good. He goes out to find Yusei, assuring Mina that he alone is powerful enough to control the Crimson Dragon.  
A cab drops off Tanner and Yanagi, free from prison, at Blister's place. The two enter to find Yusei noisily tinkering with the Runner. He greets them, and they take notice of his own Deck, which they have never seen before. Tanner challenges Yusei and the Duel gets underway. Before the first move can be made, a familiar white Duel Runner rides up, and Jack confronts Yusei. Yusei accuses Jack of ratting out their old friends, which Jack has no knowledge of. As a gesture of good faith, Jack returns "Stardust Dragon" and tells Yusei to face him in the tournament. Jack takes his leave, musing about how Yusei hasn't changed at all. Yanagi is thrilled to see Yusei has his precious card back, and discerns both that Yusei is a Signer and that Jack was the person he dueled the night they were captured.

In the Yliaster chamber, Goodwin assembles Lazar and several other members whom he calls the dueling assassins  
telling them " i need you to push them to their limits with emotion, fear, i need you all to drive them to a wall , It is then the soul of a true duelist is revealed" goodwin then sets the Assassins loose on the city.

Kiesuke looks over the water returning to this spot for the entire week deep in thought Jaden then approches him " hey Kiesuke i knew i will find you here so are you going to accept the invite to the tourney ? " Kiesuke looks at Jaden " if this tourny can really give me the answers i seek i will enter and face the unknown "  
Kiesuke then has a look of determination in his eyes his deck begins to glow and so does the mark on jaden's hand Kiesuke then takes out a card from his deck " light and darkness dragon " Kiesuke's hand begins to burn but the mark soon vanishes.

Kiesuke then turns to Jaden " well get your rest since the fortune cup is tommorow, in order for me to compete i need to be at my best "  
Kiesuke then mounts his duel runner " well i will see you on the day of the fortune cup " Kiesuke then returns home unable to sleep he tunes his duel runner balanceing speed , control and power to its highest level, and gos over his decks.

On the day of the Fortune Cup, Goodwin, from his box, watches the crowd file in. Lazar enters, and tells Goodwin that the Witch is a Signer and that she has received an invitation. As Jack watches with suspicion, Goodwin puts his plan into action. "By the power of the Crimson Star, they shall all gather here..."

Before the contestants of the fortune cup appear at the celemony Yusei, Kiesuke, Jaden, Akiza prepare in the corridor. Leo and Luna are nearby with Leo now disguised as Luna, in order to participate instead of her, asks how he looks. After getting too excited, Luna kicks him, reminding him she doesn't act like that.  
the contestants then make their way to center stage for the celemony.

The MC announces the Fortune Cup is getting started, before Jack Atlas and "Red Dragon Archfiend" entertain the crowd. Jack and Red Dragon stop in the center of the stadium and the contestants rise into the stadium introduceing them as the fortune 10. Yusei, Kiesuke, Jaden, Akiza , Leo, Greiger, Hunter Pace, Gill Randsborg. Professor Frank, Commander Koda

The audience spots Yusei's criminal mark and begin to mutter to each other. Thoughts that Yusei may have stolen an invitation and such are spread among the crowd. Yusei's friends are uneasy, but Yusei tells Leo to pay no attention. The MC is left speechless. Greiger walks over to him and takes his microphone and asks everyone, as a duelist up there, what it is everyone sees. He points to Yusei saying he is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as all contestants. Having cards, marker or not, they are all the same, no one there should be ashamed of anything, he assures the crowd, it is rather them, looking at him, through their trivial rose-colored glasses that are no short of vicious. The crowd remains silent until Rex Goodwin applauds Greiger after which everyone follows. Goodwin thanks Greiger and reminds everyone of the equality of the players. The MC announces who will be in the first round as the screens randomly pair up the players.

Leo is put in the first Duel against Greiger.  
Hunter Pace in the second round against Yusei  
Gill Randsborg in the thrid round against akiza  
Professor Frank in the forth round against Kiesuke  
Commander Koda in the fifth round with Jaden

Rex and Lazar, now in a box room talk with Zigzix on a monitor. They will shortly have all the Signers together. Once they get them to Duel at maximum potential, it will cause the Ener-D system to respond. Zigzix has installed a number of D-Sensors throughout the stadium, which will apprehend a full account of a Signer's response heightened by the Dueling.

As the contestants prepare, Leo tells Yusei to meet him in the finals and recollects on what Yusei told him after their duel.

The MC announces the contestants Luna and Greiger. As Leo and Greiger shake hands, Leo tells Greiger that he liked his speech earlier. Greiger says that he heard Luna was a girl, he seems like a boy to him. Leo stumbles back laughing protecting his disguise saying people think he's a boy, but he'd say he's girl enough as he strikes a more feminine posture. In the crowd, Luna gets angered, saying that she doesn't act like that.

Leo gets excited as he duels, much to Luna's dismay. Greiger wishes his opponent to put up a good fight, even defeat him with the "Power of the dragon." Zigzix is unable to get a reading on his sensor, so he turns up the power. Luna begins to ache as he does this. While Zigzix gets no reaction on his scanners Lazar assures him they have checked that Luna is a Signer. Zigzix informs Lazar, that while he isn't getting a response from the field, he is getting a small reaction from the audience. Zigzix manages to pin point the reaction to be coming from Luna. Leo takes much damage from Greiger's card effects, but manages to pull off his combo. Leo attacks for apparent victory, but Greiger manages to remains in control and win

After the Duel, Lazar meets with Greiger. He confirms Greiger's thought that he was dueling a boy, as he shows him paperwork revealing Luna to have a twin brother. Zigzix asks Goodwin how he is to handle the situation as Goodwin grins at the image of Luna in the audience.


	8. Chapter 8

Fortune Cup round 2 riding duel - Yusei vs. hunter

While Yusei works on his Duel Runner, Bolt Tanner tells him about how duelists who have faced Shira, have become too scared to duel again. He asks Yusei if he'll use, his recently retrieved "Stardust Dragon" in the upcoming duel. Yusei says that he is saving the card for his duel with Jack.

Kiesuke then walks in " hey Yusei its been a while "  
" yes it has " Yusei then finishes up and gets ready for his match  
" good luck, and watch yourself i feel this whole thing is a set up " Kiesuke then gos back to the waiting room

After looking at a holographic image of Jack Atlas, Hunter Pace swiftly speeds towards to the stadium on his Duel Runner, jumping over the guards. He manages to hide and disguise himself as a security officer, sending the guards off his trail. Whilst hiding, Hunter overhears Lazar talking to Shira. They wish for Shira to roughen up Yusei, but be cautious, since he is the one who defeated Jack. Hunter almost gives himself away as he gets excited. Hearing him, Shira throws a card, "Dokuroyaiba", in Hunter's direction. A mouse then rushes away. Assuming that to be the source of the noise, they don't spot Hunter. After they walk on, Hunter is seen with the card lodged into his helmet.

he MC warms up the crowd as he introduces the Turbo Duel. He first calls out Yusei. No cheers are heard from the crowd as some of them throw abuse at him regarding his marking. As Shira is announced, the crowd cheer for him, counting on him to beat the marked Yusei.

As both Duel Runners take off, Shira's cloak blows off, revealing him to be Hunter in disguise. The MC excitedly announces that the man, who made it his life to defeat the King is now dueling. Many people are surprised, but Lazar cooly stands next to Goodwin, neither of whom have reacted majorly to the turn of events, stating that Shira is out of commission. Shira is shown lying on the ground, beaten-up and stripped to his underwear, cursing Hunter.

The MC slightly nervous looks to a communication screen, with Goodwin. Goodwin says that it should prove entertaining. The MC refills with energy announcing that the duel has been approved.

Hunter Pace quickly begins building up Speed Counters. He manages to bring out his ace monster "Speed King Skull Flame" and lower Yusei's Life Points to 400.

Goodwin gets partly excited at this point, hoping for Yusei to play "Stardust Dragon". Hunter comes up from behind almost lapping Yusei. Yusei manages to use Hunter's high Level of Speed Counters against him. Along with a combo of many cards, Yusei manages to win.

Hunter sits up happy after the Duel. He says that it was a great Duel, but he won't lose next time.

An upset Zigzix looks at a meter, noting no rise in Ener-D levels. Goodwin says that Hunter lacked the strength to push Yusei. Lazar then says "that means next up is..." and begins laughing. Before he can continue, Jack stands up, demanding to know what the two of them have been up to behind his back. Goodwin then tells Jack all will be revealed in due time


	9. Chapter 9

Fortune Cup round 3 - Battle with the Black Rose

Luna and Dexter try to cheer up Leo after his loss to Greiger. They approach Yusei, who tells him the experience he got from losing should prove useful later on. Leo encourages Yusei to win, just before Akiza passes them. She glares intensely at Yusei as she passes. The other three quickly step out of her way. Leo wonders what her problem is.

Gill Randsborg talks with Rex Goodwin and Lazar. He is surprised as Lazar informs him that his opponent, Akiza, is a Signer. Lazar asks that Randsborg act as their hound to expose her true identity. Randsborg states that he disdains completely from hounding young maidens. His expression changes after they tell him that she is the Black Rose Witch, who terrorizes the Daimon Area. Lazar offers him the chance to withdraw, as the Duel with be a fight for one's life. Randsborg draws his sword and raises it, pledging to slay the Witch.

he MC introduces Gill Randsborg, who raises his sword, promising to win the Duel. The audience cheers loudly in support of Randsborg. The MC next introduces Akiza Izinski, a mysterious girl whose merits are unknown. The audience begin to mutter amongst themselves. Leo is sure that he has seen her before, even earlier than her passing them in the hall. Luna reacts to Akiza's appearance, saying that her Deck seems to be in pain. A mysterious cloaked figure smiles as he waits for the duel to begin.

Yusei, Jaden, Greiger, Kiesuke are in the same room watching a screen broadcasting the duel.

Randsborg starts the Duel, announcing that he will give her no mercy. After Akiza Summons "Black Rose Dragon", Yusei's dragon mark begins to react, while a strong breeze flows around the crowd, who stare in surprise. Randsborg and the audience recognize it as the card used by the Black Rose Witch. Greiger, who watches the duel with Yusei, tells him that "Black Rose Dragon" is a creature of ill omen that brings forth ruin and destruction. Yusei seems to know about the black rosebut says nothing. Kiesuke is in the same room as he watches the screen ( that dragon is a spirit )Jaden can also see it as well.

The audience are uneasy by the presence of the witch. They encourage Randsborg to be careful. Randsborg takes damage, which results in a small scratch. Randsborg gives the scratch a few strokes and dramatically demands that Akiza reveal her true identity. Akiza replies that she is not the same as any of them. Akiza later insults by Randsborg by manipulating his monster to damage him, to the effect that the monster is betraying him. The audience lighten up and continue to cheer for Randsborg as he seemingly gains the upper hand and drops Akiza's Life Points to 50. But Akiza swiftly wins the next turn after reviving "Black Rose Dragon". Randsborg collapses after losing. This frightens the audience, who yell at the witch to leave. The cloaked figure smiles, saying Akiza's battle has just begun.

Back in Rex Goodwin's box, Zigzix reports that were was no Ener-D response.


	10. Chapter 10

Fortune Cup round 4 - light of rage

Kiesuke prepares for his match checking his deck as Yusei walks by. Kiesuke talks about his concern to Yusei in which Yusei puts his hand on Kiesuke's solder " just be yourself, and remain calm. " Kiesuke then gets up and walks to the stadium. The MC then introduces the duelists on " on this side we have the Professor and his opponent will be ... ummm ? " The MC just introduces the opponent as Kiesuke Ryu

Professor Frank walks out and bows to Kiesuke " nice to meet you i will be your teacher for this duel " Kiesuke just looks at his opponent saying nothing but a certain focus can be seen in his eyes " lets end this quickly " the two duelists then activate their duel disks

" lets battle " Kiesuke will call out taking the first move " i draw " getting honest and in his hand is eclipse wyvern, red eyes darkness metal dragon, kaiser glider, dragons rage and vylon prism. ( i don't know what this person is capable of so i have to play it safe ) " i summon eclipse wyvern ( 1600/ 1000 ) in defence mode next i set one card facedown and end my turn "

Frank " my turn , draw" and gets "Symmetry Rorschach" and summons it I summon Symmetry Rorschach(1200/1200). in attack mode. Frank then declares an attack destroying eclipse wyvern  
The effect of "Symmetry Rorschach" then activates, forcing Kiesuke to reveal the top card in his deck " light and darkness dragon " Kiesuke then responds " my dragon has a effect as well when it is sent to the grave i can choose one level 7 or higher monster from my deck and banish it so i choose galaxy eyes proton dragon "  
Frank then Sets 2 cards and ends his turn.

Kiesuke draws Light and darkness dragon. Kiesuke summons vylon prism (1500 / 1500 ) which triggers Frank's trap Light to the Depths  
explaining its effect " this card is activated when you summon a light monster , you send the top 5 cards to the graveyard they then draw one card and reveal it Unless that card or a card with the same name is played by the end of this turn, inflict 2000 damage to your opponent. "

Kiesuke then sends the 5 cards to the grave and reveals the next one " burial from a different dimension " is then added to Kiesuke's hand if he does not activate the card that was just added to her hand by her following turn he will will take 2000 damage.

Frank 4000 Lp  
Symmetry Rorschach(1200/1200).  
Gestalt Trap ( set )

Kiesuke 4000 Lp  
vylon prism ( 1500 / 1500 )  
dragon's rage ( set )

Kiesuke then looks at the field feeling some pressure ( if i dont use this spell i take damage but its useless if i use it ) Kiesuke thought of using it but keeps his cool opting to take the damage instead. " i attack with vylon prism " declaring an attack and destroying Symmetry Rorschach.

Frank 3700 Lp

Kiesuke then ends his turn  
Frank respond " since you did not play the spell you take 2000 damage "

Kiesuke 2000 Lp

frank draws and summons another Symmetry Rorschach(1200/1200). he then activates Gestalt Trap and targets vylon Prism  
. Now as long as "Gestalt Trap" is face-up, The ATK of vylon Prism is reduced to 0 and its effect is negated. Next, Frank equips "vylon Prism" with "Immortal Homeostasis". As long as this card is face-up and equipped to "vylon Prism", "vylon Prism" can't be destroyed by battle and during each of Kiesuke's Standby Phases, he will take 300 damage should the ATK of Kiesuke's monster be different from its original ATK.

Frank then attacks with Symmetry Rorschach and Kiesuke counters activating the effect of honest and only Frank's monster is destroyed frank then wonders why Kiesuke explains  
" during damage step i can discard this monster to allow a light attribute monster to gain attack points equal to your monster until the end phase and vylon prism is light "  
Frank then ends his turn

Kiesuke draws getting summoner monk, his hand contains light and darkness dragon, kaiser glider, burial from different dimension, red eyes darkness metal dragon  
as the effect of immortal Homeostasis activates dealing 300 damage to kiesuke

Frank 3700 Lp  
Gestalt Trap  
Immortal Homeostasis

Kiesuke 1700 Lp  
vylon prism ( 1500 / 1500 )  
dragon's rage ( set )

Goodwin and Lazar watch on. Lazar then responds this is a good choice for Kiesuke he has pushed this duelist to the limit.

Kiesuke is being pushed against the wall he begins to sweat and feels frustrated. ( this is not good, no matter what i do i cannot break through my only hope is if i can draw the right card next turn, that is if he doesn't summon a monster that can end this , but betting on one card can i really do this ?)  
Frank sees the fear in Kiesuke's eyes and starts to taunt him " if i draw a monster with over 1700 attack points i will win, you are about to be schooled by the professor , and i hear you are a good duelist that takes pride in your skills and will do everything for the people you care for what will happen if all that is stolen from you.

Kiesuke attempts to keep his emotions in control he drops to his knees. In the competitor's box room, Yusei notices something is wrong with Kiesuke and leaves.  
Kiesuke then gets back up " no, i.. i will not be defeated here, i will teach you not to use my feelings against me !"  
Frank responds " good get angry show me your true power " Kiesuke then releases his emotions a white aura then surrounds his body Kiesuke then ends his turn.  
" this turn will be your last "

Frank draws and unable to get anything good so he ends his turn. Yusei anxiousness elevates, as he feels a surge of energy the mark on his arm also appears. Yusei runs into the stadium and sees Kiesuke in a state of rage.

Kiesuke is now covered in a white aura it is his move now  
" draw " getting double summon. his hand containing summoner monk, light and darkness dragon, kaiser glider, burial from different dimension, red eyes darkness metal dragon .

Kiesuke summons summoner monk and uses its effect " by discarding one spell card to the graveyard i am allowed to summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck so i special summon necroface in attack mode, but why stop here from my hand i play double summon which allows me to normal summon another monster to i tribute vylon prism and summoner monk to advance summon my strongest monster come forth light and darkness dragon ( 2800 / 2400 ) "  
the 2 monsters then merge and grows into a bright ball of light sinking into the ground and a pillar of light then shot out as a dragon appears behind Kiesuke.

Kiesuke first attacks with necroface dealing 1200 damage leaving Frank with 2500 Lp. Kiesuke then states " i am not done yet " and declares a second attack "

Frank then trys to apologize but his pleas fall to death ears as Kiesuke defeats Frank in a fit of rage calling out " go my dragon end this - Shining Breath " Kiesuke's power materializes his dragons attack causing it to do real damage. Frank falls backwards. Kiesuke pants and then falls to his knees his aura then dissipates as Yusei approached him.  
Yusei then asks " are you ok ? " Kiesuke then gets up feeling a little tired " yes i can walk " Kiesuke responds as he then departs the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

Fortune Cup round 5 Duel Profiler VS Jaden.

Commander Koda looks up details of Jaden on a computer. He holds up his Deck, telling Lazar that all the information on Jaden from the last sixteen years has been compiled into these forty cards. He says that he will expose what they want, and when he does he'll want five times his pay.

The MC calls out the players for the final round in the Quarter finals First out is the Duel Entrepreneur, Commander opponent Jaden Yuki a duelist who is rumored to be able to see and control duel spirits. Kiesuke then looks on screen. Jaden draws polymerization and hopes to finish this quickly already knowing about his own power the gentle darkness and Yubel, so Jaden fusion summons Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. Jaden then sets one card facedown,

Koda draws. He then Sets a card and ends his turn. Jaden draws and attacks directly with Elemental Hero Tempest ( koda 4000 - 1200) in response Koda plays crime and punishment, Jaden counters with the effect of his e-hero tempest negating its destruction. Jaden then ends his turn with a facedown card.  
Koda draws mind monster and plays it declaring Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman doing 1250 damage to Jaden leaving him at 2750 Lp he then summons Agent of Hatred in defense mode Koda then ends his turn

Jaden draws Elemental Hero Sparkman attacking using both monsters ending the game with a direct attack from elemental hero tempest.  
Zigzix looks at a meter, noting no rise in Ener-D levels. Goodwin says that Hunter lacked the strength to push Jaden Lazar then states that the next one should be able to push Jaden.

Yusei tells the twins that he'll take them home today, shortly before the MC announces the end of day 1 and draws up the standings for the semi-finals.  
Greiger and akiza  
Yusei and Kiesuke  
Jaden will serve as a consolation match

Leo's eyes fall on Yusei's next opponent Kiesuke but not much about him is known but he is going to be a a formidable opponent. Yusei agrees. The first day of the Fortune Cup comes to a close. Before their Duel begins tomorrow, Yusei and Kiesuke have a friendly talk during the night.

Kiesuke sits down after his duel with the professor having manifested his power in a great scale Kiesuke learns his next opponent is Yusei. Kiesuke reveals his past to Yusei the only memory that he has regarding his powers an ability to hear and see duel monster spirits.  
Kiesuke then tells Yusei " i have a surprise for you for our match so may the best man win ? "


	12. Chapter 12

Fortune Cup day 2 - become the chain of memories past stardust dragon

Yusei feels there is some disturbances in Kiesuke based on what he herd from him and Kiesuke's past, sadness , solitude, negative emotions , and something else, The last feeling seems to be be concealed by the others. Kiesuke seems to have used dueling as a form of strength and freedom so he can forget everything elce and gets angry if someone insults him or his cards. Kiesuke's past causes him to reject friendship. He pulls "Stardust Dragon" out of his pocket and adds it to his Deck, feeling he has to give this all he has

Akiza makes short work out of Greiger. Zigzix reports that were was no Ener-D response from Akiza.  
Yubel then talks to Jaden " i hava a bad feeling about this " Jaden responds " kiesuke's true power is released a power similar to my own there is a chance he will fall to it just like myself  
he was who saved me according to my friends, that duelist Yusei he will have his work cut out for him. "

MC will then shout Akiza will move on to the next round.  
Now get ready for the next match for it will be a turbo duel give it up for Yusei, the crowd then cheers for him. Next Kiesuke speeds out of his tunnel. The two players then make a lap around the track and line up. The MC will then shout " ok , players activate your speed world - GT " both duel runners then switch to auto pilot and engage dual mode. They then kick off with the MC shouting Riding Duel! Acceleration!

Kiesuke draws Lyla, lightsworn sorceress in his hand is dragon's rage, call of the haunted, escape from the dark dimension , dark armed dragon, lightpulsar dragon. " i summon lyla lightsworn sorceress , next i set three cards facedown. that ends my turn " Kiesuke then sends the top 3 cards to the grave due to the effect of lightsworn.

Yusei draws speed warrior (900/400) and summons it then setting a card Kiesuke does nothing and awaits Yusei's next move both players speed counters is at 1. Yusei then activate the effect of speed warrior makeing its attack 1800 and attacks Lyla lightsworn sorceress. dealing 100 damage to Kiesuke who then shakes it off " you got to do better than that Yusei or you will be food for my dragons and i mean it this time "  
Yusei wondered what that ment and he then ends his turn

Kiesuke " my turn , i draw "and gets charge of the light brigrade both players now at 2 speed counters he then banishes 2 monsters one light and one dark to special summon light pulsar dragon, Kiesuke then plays 2 of his trap cards dragons rage and escape from the dark dimension to bring back darkflare dragon.  
Kiesuke then declares a attack with darkflare dragon and Yusei counters with scrap iron scarecrow and then sets it . " ok since that card is ounce per turn it cannot protect you this time attack lightpulsar dragon " dealing 1600 damage to Yusei takeing out speed warrior.  
Yusei then wonders what was that feeling real pain as he struggles to regain control of his runner and dropping his speed to 1

yusei 2400 Lp

Yusei then thinks (Kiesuke's persona had changed since the day i first met him seeming to be more aggressive now, and whats that power i just felt ? ) Yusei's signer mark then reacts along with everyone elce. Yusei then sees a white aura surrounding Kiesuke not apparent in his last battle.  
" i will show you the pain i felt, when everything was taken away from me "

it is now Yusei's turn and draws, his sp counter gos to 2

Kiesuke 3900 Lp  
SPc 3  
darkflare dragon  
lightpulsar dragon  
escape from the dark dimension  
dragons rage  
call of the haunted ( set )

yusei 2400 Lp  
SPc 2  
Scrap-Iron Scarecrow (set)

in yusei's hand is Speed Spell - Mystical Space Typhoon, Defense Draw, Shield Wing, Quillbolt Hedgehog  
Yusei then plays mystical space typhoon shattering dragon's rage. thinking he needs to set up some defense if that set card is what i think it is predicting that it allows Kiesuke to special summon another monster  
he summons shield wing in defense and sets defence draw.

Kiesuke draws torrential tribute, his SPc at 4 and yusei at 3. Kiesuke has charge of the light brigrade , dark armed dragon in his hand not finding it to be of any use he buffs Yusei he then plays call of the haunted a card Yusei expects he had set and summons another lightpulsar dragon.  
Kiesuke then makes an all out attack forgetting about Scrap-Iron Scarecrow so Yusei did not take any damage, Yusei's Mark of the Dragon lights up on his arm in reaction to Kiesuke's innate power the haos star, more commonly known as the Light of Destruction one of the elemental stars that gives the crimson dragon its power. Yusei felt something after that last attack it seems as if Kiesuke is pushing him away.

Yusei thinks of the one card that will remind Kiesuke hoping it will remind Kiesuke of their friendship and time together in the past before it was taken away knowing that every time they dueld Yusei had played it, a promise they had made on this card that they will look out for each other. That monster is stardust dragon but in order to play it he needs that spell card now betting on this draw and he gets it  
Speed Spell - Angel Baton his SPc at 4

Kiesuke 3900 Lp  
SPc 5  
darkflare dragon  
lightpulsar dragon  
lightpulsar dragon  
escape from the dark dimension  
call of the haunted

yusei 2400 Lp  
SPc 4  
Scrap-Iron Scarecrow  
defence draw.

Yusei plays Speed Spell - Angel Baton removing his 4 SPc betting on this draw and gets it debris dragon sending, quillbolt hedgehog to the graveyard.  
" i summon debris dragon and its effect allows me to special summon another monster 500 or less ATK targeting shield wing and since i have a tuner on the field come on out quillbolt hedgehog "  
Yusei brings out his stardust dragon,

Yanagi wonders if this could be Yusei's Signer dragon. Leo thinks it is useless since the attack Yusei can do will end in a Luna assures him that Yusei is trying something. The rest of the audience stare in awe at the magnificent dragon.  
Yusei then calls to his friend " Kiesuke look into its eyes do you remember our time together back at Satellite "  
Kiesuke looks at the stardust dragon that was summoned by Yusei and his memory begins to stir causing him to slow his duel runner a bit. Yusei knows that deep inside Kiesuke isn't like he is now he is still a caring person and attempts to reach into his heart calling to him again " I will always be here for my friends and i come back for you all you have to do is to reach out and take it again "

Kiesuke then speeds up again appearing upset and angry that everything he ever cared for was taken away " how can you say that ? "  
Yusei feels he can still reach out to him and attacks darkflare dragon with Stardust dragon dealing 100 damage. He, Luna , and Jack's arms all begin to throb as their birthmarks react but so does Kiesuke's mark of the star. A explosion occurs as darkflare dragon is destroyed

kiesuke begins his turn and draws getting SP spell allure of darkness and plays it removeing 3 speed counters to draw 2 cards ( black luster soldier envoy of the beginning and vylon prism )

Kiesuke 3800 Lp  
SPc 3  
lightpulsar dragon  
lightpulsar dragon  
call of the haunted

unable to play anything Kiesuke lets out his fury on stardust dragon attacking it with one of his lightpulsar dragons Yusei counters with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow blocking the attack. Kiesuke is about to make another attack. Yusei won't have this, he then interrupts " do you want to break that bond we have ? " his voice this time seems to be getting through Kiesuke ceases his attack and ends his turn.

Yusei draws getting mirror force his speed counter at 5 and Kiesuke at 4, Yusei then makes a plan to win setting mirror force and ending his turn, still trying to tug on Kiesuke's past memory of them.

yusei 2400 Lp  
SPc 5  
stardust dragon  
Scrap-Iron Scarecrow  
defence draw.

Kiesuke draws getting darkflare dragon his speed counter at 5 he then tributes one of his lightpulsar dragons to summon darkflare dragon and continues removeing one light and one dark monster to special summon black luster soldier envoy of the beginning, still resisting the calls of his friend thinking he is a lost cause.

Kiesuke 3800 Lp  
SPc 5  
darkflare dragon  
lightpulsar dragon  
black luster soldier envoy of the beginning  
call of the haunted

Kiesuke still drowned in his fury attacks with black luster soldier envoy of the beginning,  
Yusei plays mirror force clearing the field. Kiesuke sets one card facedown. ( torrential tribute ) and ends his turn trying to hold back his feelings and calls himself a lost soul " in which Yusei takes note of and asks " if that is true then , why is he feeling sad "

Yusei then forms a plan to win and draws Assault Beast his SPc at 6 and summons it Kiesuke plays Torrential tribute. Yusei uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect to negate the trap attacks directly with Assault Beast for 1900 damage leaving Kiesuke with 1900 Lp. at the end of Yusei's turn he special summons stardust dragon.  
Kiesuke draws his third lightpulsar dragon and special summons through its effect and attacks with it. Yusei continues to take the attack and shields his monster.  
finding no other option Kiesuke ends his turn

Yusei draws Speed Spell - Silver Contrails and plays it on stardust dragon raising its attack by 1000 making it 3500 attack. Trying to make his emotions felt by Kiesuke he speeds up his runner. Yusei then attacks with his stardust dragon this time breaking through to Kiesuke who then calms down remembering their promise, the rideing duel still continues Kiesuke then calls to his friend " end it " Yusei then ends the game with a direct attack with assault beast.

Kiesuke's duel runner then comes to a halt and Yusei speeds through making one whole lap around the track pulling on the breaks grinding his runner to a halt near Kiesuke. Yusei then gives him a hand " never give up hope "

After the battle the Haos star turns into a rune on Kiesuke's right hand , the same thing also happening to Jaden with his darkus star. Zigzix looks at a meter, noting a high rise of Ener-D levels Goodwin then responds stating that they had found one of the elemental stars the haos star one of the strongest stars in existence but it alone is useless for the crimson dragon to be awakened one needs 2 of these stars not knowing that the second star also burned into Jaden in the process his star represents darkness the opposite of light the battle also confirming that Yusei is indeed a signer


	13. Chapter 13

Fortune Cup day 2 - Victim Sanctuary - Become the Destruction-Enveloping Star! Stardust Dragon

Kiesuke's memory returns after his battle with Yusei and is not just Yusei is everyone he came into contact with even Jaden. However little do they know that battle was also being watched by Slayer who plans to take Kiesuke should Akiza lose her duel with Yusei

Kiesuke then sees Yusei working on his duel runner in his garage trying the fix the damage caused by the duel ( did i really do this ? ), the thought of it scares him so he leaves the room. Yusei then looks up and wonders he just herd someone come in he then prepares for his next battle whenTanner walks in he asks Yusei what he thinks of Akiza's card. Yusei responds that he feels there is rejection and anger, but there's something else lying dormant.

Later in a hallway, Yusei meets Akiza. Akiza grasps her arm over her dragon birthmark. Yusei reflects on their meeting in Daimon Area, where Akiza had called his birthmark a wretched mark. Yusei asks her why she feels as such about the birthmark and what does it mean to her. Akiza replies that she detests all who have the mark. Their talk is interrupted as Leo and Luna dash over, looking for Yusei, to tell him it's almost time for the final. They both gasp in fright, as they notice Akiza, who Leo calls the Witch lady.

Lazar walks over joining the crowd. He congratulates Akiza on her win in the previous round and says that Goodwin would like a word with her. Sayer and two other men appear and stand between Akiza and the others. They tell Lazar that Akiza is tired. Lazar asks who they are, to which Sayer replies that they could just say he is Akiza's caretaker. He points out that Lazar's group have already done an investigation and that they must get her back into shape before the finals. Together they escort her away, leaving Lazar remark "what an fraudulent group, playing the mystic angel as they do".

Yusei steps over to Lazar and coldly asks where he put Rally and the others. Lazar tells says that Yusei should watch where he stands in this, otherwise... He snickers and walks off.

Leo notes that the witch is scary. Luna tells the two boys that that isn't so. When she sees Akiza, her arm and heart both throb.

Two large trucks with the Arcadia Movement logo on them, guarded by a number of cloaked figures is parked outside.

Inside one of them, Akiza is lying in a water filled chamber. Sayer appears on a screen above her face. He explains with people knowing of their existence in this tournament, they are risk. Akiza talks back, explaining how she understands, her mission is to make at the Arcadia Movement known across the world and that her heart is rightly guided by Sayer.

Sayer continues that with Yliaster's ambition to resurrect the Crimson Dragon people are still unaware that they are trying to get the world to kneel before them through the Crimson Dragon. However they, themselves, who have abilities bestowed upon them from the Gods are the only ones aware.

Sayer considers that Yusei may be a member of Yliaster, but Akiza should be fine, once she beats him and then Yliaster's puppet, Jack. The peoples jeers will turn to cheers, he says, at the time they realize their ideals at hand.

The monitor dismisses, leaving Akiza alone. "That wretched mark", she remarks again, before having flashbacks of causing accidents with her power and meeting Yusei at Daimon Area. Angrily she grabs her mark.

Kiesuke then talks to Yusei " thanks for helping me regain my memory " Yusei responds " no problem that is what friends do they stand up for each other and lend a hand when times come "

Yusei then looks at his deck. He recollects on the feelings he has seen within Akiza, rejection and anger. Both of them point to her birthmark. A third feeling seems to be concealed by those two. He remembers what Luna said about Akiza causing heart and birthmark to throb. He pictures all the people he has met with the birthmarks, assured that the marks are trying to bring them together. and for that to happen he has to open Akiza's heart and meet the true her. Yusei then looks at his card the stardust dragon " just like how i used this to awaken your memory i am going to use it to bring all the signers together "

Kiesuke tells Yusei good luck i know you can do it

Akiza tells Sayer that she is going now. Sayer adjusts her hair clip telling her that when it seems like she's going to give way to her powers, it will help her. He assures her that she's going to win. Akiza looks down at her Black Rose mask on a table before she leaves

The crowd hurls abuse at Akiza and encourage Yusei, although still referring to him as Satellite scum. Yanagi notices their behavior and remarks that Akiza is just an innocent kid. Tanner points out that the fact still stands that she is implanting fear in them with her powers. Leo asks, why, with her being this scary, are all these people here. Tanner tells him that people are cruel, they know there'll be in danger, but they come to watch the sight of someone they despise being slaughtered.

Lazar apologizes to Goodwin for not being able to bring Akiza to him for a word. Goodwin tells him not to get too worked up over it. Although the Arcadia Movement oppose them, Akiza is still doing a job that is important to them. She is a suitable opponent to draw out Yusei's potential as a Signer. He turns to Jack and tells him that he'd like to witness the energy generated by "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Dragon" for himself. Jack remarks that he'll let Goodwin experience so much of it that he'll wish he didn't

The MC calls out that they have reached the finals. The winner will face Jack and have a chance of overthrowing him as King. Both contestants are called out. Again Akiza is jeered at. Kuribon appears next to Luna. Both of them are worried about this Duel.

The Duel starts off lightly. The MC wonders could this be the calm before the storm. After Akiza Summons "Rose Tentacles" while Yusei has four "Ivy Tokens", and prepares to do massive damage with multiple attacks, a large portion of the audience get up to run for cover. Yusei feels the rejection and anger as he takes the blows. But he can also feel the other emotion. The last attack leaves Yusei suspended in the air from the tentacles. Yusei looks down at Akiza and sees her smiling. He opens his mouth to say something, but is dropped suddenly to the ground.

Yusei staggers to his feet to make his move. He says to Akiza that he has figured out her other emotion. Aside from rejection and anger, she enjoys the destruction that she brings and she likes using her powers. Akiza considers Yusei's words.

Akiza and Yusei continue their Duel. Akiza smiles as she inflicts more damage to Yusei with "Rose Tentacles". Yusei responds, saying that he was right, Akiza does enjoy inflicting pain. Slightly taken back, Akiza attacks him again. Yusei blocks with "Card Defense". As he begins his Turn, Yusei brings back the topic of Akiza enjoying inflicting pain. She tells him to quit saying that, that he's speaking nonsense.

Yusei slightly turns the tables with "Junk Warrior" on his turn. The crowd are pleased to see Yusei take the upper hand. But Luna is anxious. She notices that Yusei isn't just fighting, he's trying to do something for Akiza.

Akiza brings out "Black Rose Dragon" on her turn. Yusei's Mark of the Dragon lights up on his arm. She begins to lay onslaught on "Junk Warrior", but Yusei protects it and his Life Points with "Shield Warrior" and "Spirit Force". People begin to flee as the blast from "Black Rose Dragon" tears through the stand behind Yusei. The audience begins to hurl more abuse at Akiza, calling her a witch and telling her to scram.

Akiza says it's true, she is the Witch, a frightful woman, who inflicts pain enjoys doing so. She laughs and explains that she finds it fun inflicting pain to those who drove her into solitude with her powers. Yusei solemnly stares back at her. "She enjoys it", he thinks, "but does she herself truly take pleasure in it?" Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses it to revive "Speed Warrior". Leo gets excited, seeing as this causes "Junk Warrior" to gain ATK. But Yusei tunes his "Junk" monsters to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Yanagi wonders if this could be Yusei's Signer dragon. Leo is confused as to why Yusei didn't keep "Junk Warrior" who was stronger, but Luna assures him that Yusei is trying something. The rest of the audience stare in awe at the magnificent dragon.

Akiza utters about the "wretched mark". Thinking if she didn't have this power... Yusei exclaims that she never enjoyed her powers nor did she ever take pleasure in other's pain. Akiza concurs and explains that the birthmark is a wretched mark engraved into the monsters, who have transcended past people. This is why she hates herself, she tells him. Flashbacks of Akiza using her powers in the past are shown. But the more she invited destruction, the more they changed to impulses for destruction. She gave up being herself, she explains and lifts the Black Rose Witch mask in front of her face, saying she created another self. While wearing the mask, she is not herself, she continues. She is not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain. That is when Sayer told her that she didn't need the mask. She is fine how she is. Those words saved her. She no longer needs to think, she only needs to live. Yusei interrupts, concernedly telling her that she needs to think on her own. Akiza shakes her head, saying she doesn't care, Sayer will think for her. Yusei shouts over, telling her not to run from it. Melancholically, Akiza says that she has to, she can't do anything. Yusei calls across that she can, the person who rejects that pleasure is inside her and as long as she feels that way she can still start over. There's still time for her to save herself. Upset, she quietly asks him to shut up.

Yusei sees that he was not given a choice so he attacks using stardust dragon. He, Akiza, Luna and Jack's arms all begin to throb as their birthmarks react. Triggering a disturbance that even Jaden and Kiesuke felt. A few petals are scattered as "Black Rose Dragon" is destroyed. "All I can do is feel", Akiza thinks as she lifts her mask towards her face and puts it on. This stirs some reaction among the audience. Akiza really is a naughty girl, Sayer jokes.

Akiza begins her turn and revives "Black Rose Dragon" with "Wicked Rebirth". She activates its effect, "Black Rose Gail" to clear the field. The audience brace themselves. Seeing the danger they are in Yusei uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect, "Victim Sanctuary", Tributing "Stardust Dragon" to negate "Black Rose Dragon's" effect and destroy it. Jack comments that Yusei is the same as ever.

Akiza continues her turn. She Summons "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" as uses it to take out "Speed Warrior" and drop Yusei to his last 400 Life Points. "Amaryllis'" effect tears small chunks of concrete from the arena. One of which springs back at Akiza's face, knocking a chunk off her mask. Both dragons and "Amaryllis" are revived at the end of her turn.

Yusei begins his turn and thinks up a plan for victory after discovering he has drawn "Cosmic Blast". He switches "Stardust Dragon" to Defense Position and equips it with "Prevention Star". On this note, Akiza uses "Synchro Back", returning "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck, to be Special Summoned again next turn, allowing her to use its effect. Yusei ends his turn by setting 1 card.

Akiza begins her turn, reviving "Black Rose Dragon". Her arm starts to throb as she does so. "Not so fun, is it?" Yusei asks. Akiza tells him to shut up. "It hurts, doesn't it?", Yusei asks. Worried, Akiza wonders why it's beginning to throb and why she isn't finding this fun. Yusei announces that the time for her to change has come. Her pleasure for destruction, which has tormented her all this time.

"Hasn't the pain changed into a pain that those who bear the birthmark all share?" he asks. The mark is calling them, he suspects and for them to find the answer, they must think on their own. "Couldn't it be that the birthmark holds the answer?" Akiza responds to his words, asking what does a witch like her need to think about. As long as Sayer shows her the way and loves her, she proceeds. Yusei won't have this. He interrupts, telling her that she needs to love herself. Akiza claims to be incapable of doing that. Annoyed, she yells that to Yusei and asks if he can see that she's suffering. Her hair clip falls out in her rage.

Akiza's hair falls into its familiar bangs as she activates "Black Rose Dragon's" effect once more. Yusei uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect once again Tributing it to negate the effect and destroy "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza notices the pain fade, but with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" now freed from "Prevention Star", Akiza prepares to attack for victory. For trying to make her think, Akiza calls Yusei a wretched foe. Yusei asks her, "If that's true, then why are you crying?" Yusei plays "Cosmic Blast" inflicting damage equal to "Stardust Dragon's" ATK to Akiza. With that, the remainder of Akiza's mask falls apart.

Yusei is astonished to see Akiza's eyes flooded with tears. She cries to Yusei to help her. The audience starts roaring at Akiza, telling her she got what she deserved. Sayer comes to Akiza's aid. He puts his coat over her shoulders and escorts her out, telling her she has done well. The MC declares Yusei the winner and Yusei watches Akiza as she leaves thanking Yusei.


	14. Chapter 14

The Fortune Cup Final

Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank are locked inside a chamber. Nervin tries forcing open the door. Tank tells him to forget it. Blitz gets frustrated and recollects on how they had been captured by a group of armed men in balaclavas had approached them. Rally asks why this has happened to them.

Meanwhile at the stadium, as Akiza is escorted by Sayer her dragon birthmark is still glowing. Yusei looks at his arm, seeing his still glowing. The same happens with Luna, letting Yanagi notice she is a Signer. The marks stop glowing, but unlike before, Yusei's mark remains visible on his arm. He looks up at Goodwin's box room, where inside Jack speaks with Godwin before his mark also starts to glow.

The rune on Kiesuke and Jaden also glows. Yusei dashes up the steps to speak with Tanner, Yanagi, Leo, Luna and Dexter. He tells them that they must get out of here quickly. With four Signers present, he feels it is too dangerous after seeing the damage caused by two Signers dueling. Luna is still concerned about Yusei's friends, but Yusei tells her that he's going to talk with Goodwin about them. Yusei heads back down the stairs as he goes to meet Goodwin.

On his way there he was stopped by Kiesuke and Jaden " i am coming too " apparently wanting some answers

Tanner, Yanagi, Leo, Luna and Dexter then leave by going up the stairs. After they leave, they are surrounded by a group of men in suits and approached by Lazar, who informs them that they cannot allow them to vacate the premises. Tanner seizes Lazar by the collar, as he says he'll just have to get past him by force then. Lazar snickers and points out that such actions may result in bad consequences for Yusei's friends. Tanner releases Lazar, who sends them back to their seats.

Yusei, Kiesuke and Jaden dashes down a hallway, where they is interrupted by two men in suits. Yusei quickly attacks and disposes of both men.

inside Goodwin's box room, Goodwin is speaking with Trudge, while Jack and Mina listen. Trudge recommends that Goodwin call off the tournament. Something has gotten loose into the tournament. He's not sure what it is, but people in the audience are getting injured, so it would be dangerous to proceed. Goodwin agrees that he is right, but insists that the tournament continue, since citizens have had their hearts set on it; calling off the finals would cause Sector Security to lose prestige

Yusei interrupts, asking who gives a damn about their prestige. Trudge gets enraged with Yusei trespassing. Yusei asks Trudge, if he could excuse them, while he talks with Goodwin. Trudge seizes him, but Goodwin orders another two suited men to take him out of the room. Kicking and screaming Trudge yells back that he will crush Yusei.

Yusei brings up that Goodwin kidnapped his friends and forced him to enter the tournament. Mina is surprised to hear this. Yusei then asks why is going through all this trouble. Jack intervenes and says that he'll answer instead. He pulls off his glove revealing his dragon birthmark, stating that to be the reason. Goodwin's goal is to gather together those who have that mark, he explains and Goodwin exploited him, by praising him as King. Goodwin questions Jack, asking was it not his desire to be a Duel King. Jack frowns replying "only as the King I desired to be".

Kiesuke then interrupts referring to himself and Jaden " what about us our signs are different " Goodwin responds the signers themselves can only call the crimson dragon, but the crimson dragon itself draws its power from the elemental stars, wind, fire, water, earth, light and dark these stars or rather signs sleep in a person's soul and triggered by heightened emotions or pain. "  
Kiesuke then gets mad " you used me played with my emotions to release my power "  
Goodwin closes his eyes " that may be but is for the greater good, now will you and Jaden lend us your power ? "  
Kiesuke looks away " like i have a choice in this matter , i will do it "  
Goodwin then tells Kiesuke and Jaden to enter the duel area " you will know what to do "

Jack then recalls two years ago, Jack accepted Goodwin's invitation, but has now come to think, Goodwin was only using him to get to Yusei; Goodwin thought by dragging him out of Satellite, Yusei would soon follow. Goodwin notes that if he had watched Yusei, he could have just invited him directly. Readily Jack replies that Yusei would not have taken an invitation from any of them; That's why he used him and gave them both the chance to slip out of Satellite. Jack finishes recollecting the story of his departure from Satellite, noting that Yusei didn't chose the card, but his friend. And he himself chose the path of a King, distinct from Yusei. None of that matters now, he says before turning to Goodwin and ordering that the hostages be released. Yusei won't run away now, he explains, and that releasing them is the least Goodwin can pay back as a reward for a clown. "If that's the King's stand on the matter, so be it.", Goodwin says.

The door to Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally's chamber opens. They come out, finding themselves in a scrapyard and that they had been inside a large crate. They hear the MC and turn to see a monitor, airing the Fortune Cup final, amongst other discarded material. They are surprised to see that Yusei is dueling Jack and that he has a criminal mark.

Kiesuke and Jaden then take their place in the duel area.

Yusei pulls up to his starting position and sees his friends in the scrapyard on his monitor. The screen changes to Jack, who tells Yusei to give the Duel everything he's got. Mina hands Jack his helmet, saying that she believes he is a true king. "As if it wasn't obvious", Jack replies before leaving to start the Duel.

Both Duel Runners are at their starting position. Part of the side ramp on the circuit, next to them has been shattered by "Black Rose Dragon" from Yusei and Akiza's Duel.

Lazar and Goodwin watch from their box room, while Sayer watches from the stadium entrance, all of whom are ready to witness the power of the Crimson Dragon.

Jack calls to Yusei telling him they should use the Duel to settle the scores and decide who has the mark of the true King. Yusei is still concerned that the Crimson Dragon may appear, which will cost both of them. Jack says that when the time comes, he will make the Crimson Dragon part of his own strength. Yusei remembers that Yanagi said there are five Signers. He wonders could the fifth Signer be somewhere around here. Jack lets Yusei, the challenger, go first and the Duel begins. As the Duel begins Jack looks at the "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm" card in his hand, thinking it will be fitting enough to settle their scores, Yusei draws "Meteor Stream" wondering if its a sign. After a few turns Jack brings out "Red Dragon Archfiend". He states that he had to crawl out of the depths of society and give up his friends and hometown, to become King, but now Yusei is trying to walk the same path without giving up anything. That he cannot allow and cannot afford to lose to Yusei.


	15. Chapter 15

The Future Guided by the Crimson Dragon

As Yusei and Jack continue their Duel, the sky fills with dark clouds. Yanagi wonders if this could be a result of two Signers dueling. Tanner tells him to get real and concentrate on cheering for Yusei.

In Goodwin's box room, Lazar asks if there's any significance in continuing the tournament, now that they have confirmed the identity of the four Signers they were searching for and considering the concerns Trudge had for the safety of the citizens. Goodwin asks Lazar, does he not want to see the power of the Crimson Dragon. But without having all five Signers that's not possible, Lazar thinks, before suddenly turning to Goodwin and stating with shock that Goodwin is implying the fifth Signer is in the premises. He gets excited and asks "Does this mean the Crimson Dragon birthmark is complete?" Goodwin declares that they will see something interesting once the Duel is over.

Yusei Summons "Stardust Dragon". With "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" in opposition, Jack, Luna, Akiza and Yusei's dragon birthmarks begin to glow. In Zigzix's station, he witnesses a large rise in Ener-D.

As the two dragons fight, red streams of light crashes from the sky and take of the form of the Crimson Dragon. The majority of the spectators are suprised and wonder where it came from. Yanagi, Mina and Sayer display mixed reactions of concern.

Goodwin contacts Zigzix, who is greatly excited about the surge in Ener-D. Goodwin tells him to shut down the Ener-D machine. Zigzix is upset by this and asks why; Ener-D has never been this operational before. Goodwin reminds him that its an order and if he values his life, he should comply and asks if he wishes to vanish, like Greiger's hometown. The high levels of Ener-D become more the technology at the station can handle. Thinking about what Goodwin said, Zigzix now begins to worry and orders the personal to quickly shut down Momentum.

Yusei expresses his concern about the Duel; If they continue, there's no telling what could happen. Jack replies asking if Yusei is scared and tells him that someone who fears what is laid before them is not fit to be called a duelist; If all creation scatters to pieces, Jack will continue the Duel. With all conditions in order, Goodwin decides its time to bring the divided power of the Signers together, which will bring the Duel into another dimension. He reaches into a preservation tank, containing an arm with the dragon head birthmark.

Kiesuke and Jaden"s sign then activates " now is the time " they both then call on the power of their card spirit E hero neos and light and darkness dragon three pillars of light are then shot into the sky.

Yusei and Jack find themselves riding on a stream of light in a strange starlit setting. The Signers, Akiza and Luna , follow behind them in two red bubbles, next to them are Kiesuke in a white bubble and Jaden in a gold bubble.

They approach the Sky Temple, where an abundance of people bow before five others at the temple. The stream of light directs them upwards and over the temple. Jack notes that these must be the People of the Stars. Yusei looks closely at the five and sees they all have dragon birthmarks. Jack wonders if they've been transported to another time.

As they continue to travel along the stream, they see New Domino City and Satellite. A Dark Signer spider mark smashes through a number of buildings in Satellite, drawing the shape of a large spider. Jack guesses this is the future. Even while witnessing this mass destruction, Jack insists they continue the Duel. He claims since the Duel brought them there, ending it should bring them back to reality.

Yusei continues and inflicts damage to Jack's Life Points, which causes Jack to suffer actual pain. On Jack's turn he damages Yusei. Akiza and Luna notice Yusei feels real pain from that attack. Akiza wonders if this is the same as her power.

Jack plays one his famed cards "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm", forcing Yusei to Tribute "Stardust Dragon" to negate it or he'd lose the Duel. This allowed Jack to play "Sneak Exploder" which would defeat Yusei next turn. But Yusei revived "Stardust Dragon" with its effect and played "Meteor Stream" which would defeat Jack if it resolves. Recognizing this as the card responsible for Jack's defeat last time they dueled, Jack explains that his last defeat was an illusion to dramatize the fact that he is the true King. He then Chains "Crimson Fire", but Yusei chains "Shining Silver Force" negating the damage and destroying Jack's Spell and Trap Cards, including "Sneak Exploder". This allowed Yusei to begin his turn without taking the damage from "Sneak Exploder".

Yusei powers up "Stardust Dragon" with "Speed Spell - Final Attack" and attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" winning the Duel. The players then return to reality, where Jack's Duel Runner begins to spin out of control tossing him off. "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are still present, but petrified. Their holograms however soon fizzle a bit before disappearing away.

Apart from Luna, none of the spectators to know how the Duel went. Leo then points at the scoreboard, and Tanner, Yanagi, Leo and Dexter see Jack's Life Points are at 0. Luna calmly states Yusei won the Duel and that means he is the champion now. Up at the tower, Goodwin and Lazar have seen the end result of the Duel too and while Goodwin is unfazed at the end result, Lazar is completely shocked that Jack lost the Duel.

Yusei rushes over to Jack to see if he is alright. Jack is ashamed that he as King, lost again. Yusei explains that Jack lost by giving into his pride of trying to be King.

The MC is unsure of the situation, but Goodwin appears on a monitor next to him "What's the matter? The match is over." The MC calls out that Yusei is the winner and they have just witnessed the birth of a new King, Yusei Fudo.


	16. Chapter 16

Awakening the Arcadia Movement

It has only been a few days since the fortune cup and Yusei has been named the new champion of Neo domino city, based on the vision seen a new battle will soon follow. The signers have now been gathered to combat the coming darkness as well as the 2 elemental stars Kiesuke and Jaden.  
In the Arcadia building while practicing dueling, Akiza has "Black Rose Dragon" tear down an opposing "Fiend Megacyber" hologram and subsequently strike the test dummy opponent, which is smacked onto the floor. Akiza is left panting for a few seconds, before stopping to smile in pride of her destruction.

Sayer watches nearby, but is slightly unsure. A colleague approaches him and notes a continuous decline in the lady's powers. In Akiza's case, her powers are directly linked to the violent nature of her mind. Sayer is aware, but maintaining her vengeful energy has proven to be a bigger issue than they had predicted. Sayer's colleague says there has been a change in Akiza's mind. Sayer claims to know the reason as he thinks back to Yusei talking to her during the Fortune Cup Duel.

Sayer meets up with Akiza to ask if everything is alright. Akiza claims not to be feeling so well. Sayer encourages her to tell him if there's something on her mind; There's no need to hide it, as they're are all friends. She says there is nothing on her mind. Sayer talks about how psychic duelists have been discriminated against, and that it was for this reason he set up the Arcadia Movement. He goes on to say that he can help if there is something bothering her and that only he can stop the rage nested in her. Akiza says she understands and walks past him. Sayer then calls after her, saying that Yusei can't save her. Akiza is shocked. Sayer continues, saying that he is the one who saved her, he was the one who gave her a home when she had nowhere else to turn, and that she shouldn't forget that she owes him.

Sayer also remembers another person who was in the fortune cup if put into emotional pain he too can use the same power as Akiza and his is even stronger. later that night Sayer breaks into Kiesuke's home while he was looking over his deck and tuning his duel runner.  
Sayer then tells him a few lies about Yusei and that one day he will be forgotten and discriminated against by the common people due to his power. Kiesuke then resists Sayer, seeing there is no way to convince Kiesuke Sayer forcefully takes him to the Arcadia Movement, Kiesuke drops one of his cards in the process the red eyes darkness metal dragon Kiesuke's ace monster.

Over the next several months Sayer fills Kiesuke's head with lies about his bond with his friends and is put through the same practice duels as Sayer did with Akiza, only for Kiesuke using fear and emotional pain Kiesuke has his light and darkness dragon attack a duel monster hologram then strike the test dummy opponent completely incinerating it with his dragon's shining breath attack.

Sayer now sees that Kiesuke is ready introduces him to Akiza telling him that Akiza will be like a sister to him and to Akiza this person will be your guardian since then Kiesuke begins to believe Sayer and forgets about Yusei.

Yusei, Leo, and Luna lay low for a while inside Blister's home there Yanagi sketches a picture of the Crimson Dragon curled up for Yusei, Luna, Leo and Bolt. Yusei and Luna compare their birthmarks to parts of the dragon. Yanagi explains how the head, wings, claws and tail of the Crimson Dragon, were split up and sealed in the Signers as birthmarks. Bolt points out that they only know of four Signers, Yusei, Luna, Jack and Akiza, yet the Crimson Dragon showed up. Yanagi continues that the fifth Signer must have been nearby.

Luna suddenly passes out after Leo checks himself for a birthmark, but finds nothing. Yanagi catches her and the others rush over. She immediately wakes up and insists that she's fine, just a little tired.

Mina paces around outside Jack's room at the hospital. Meanwhile outside a number of reporters are refused entry as no visitors are allowed. Carly stops next to them in her car, but then drives on reciting that straight ahead is the only way for her.

Three Dark Signers stand on a monument in front of a small crowd of spectators. They preach that the Crimson Dragon has appeared to spread despair across the land in search of crimson blood; they invite the crowd to join them to stop the Crimson Dragon. Small spiders descend on silk strings onto a number of the watchers from a large spider web above them.

At Blister's hideout, Yusei's arm begins to throb, but unlike before. This time it feels like it's gouging into him. He walks over to the window and spots a cloaked man with a glowing purple birthmark, similar to the spider that tore up Satellite. Assuming him to be a Signer, Yusei rushes out to him. The man flees down an alley, leading Yusei to a car park. Yusei asks him what's going to happen to Satellite. The cloaked figure imposes a Shadow Duel. Yusei accepts, hoping he can use it to get info out of him. The two players are surrounded by a circular wall of purple light.

Carly picks up a strong reading on her Duel Radar in her car, she spots the light in the car park, where Yusei and the Dark Signer are dueling.

As Yusei continues the Duel, he notices the cards are inflicting real damage, just like Akiza's powers. Yusei's opponent brings out a Dark Tuner monster and suprises Yusei as he performs a Dark Synchro Summon and Summons a monster with a negative Level, "Frozen Fitzgerald".

Carly gets out of her car and leaps over a fence before dashing into the car park in the direction of the Duel.


	17. Chapter 17

A dark sign

A council of Dark Signers are aware that one of the two target Signers, Yusei Fudo, has engaged in a Duel with one of their members

Carly Carmine arrives on the scene of Yusei and the Dark Signer's Duel. After catching her breath, she is puzzled by the purple wall of light around the Duel, but assumes it could be the Solid Vision. She spots Yusei, grabs her camera and begins to think up headlines. She sees the glow on Yusei's arm, but also notices his opponent has one too.

After Yusei is thrown back by an attack from "Frozen Fitzgerald", she begins to doubt that the Solid Vision that is causing the strange behavior.

Yusei asks his opponent if he's a Signer. As this goes unanswered, Yusei vows to fight him with the belief in his cards, regardless of who this guy is.

As Yusei faces difficulty with the effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald", his opponent reveals himself to be a Dark Signer as he states that together with is dark mark, a Dark Signer can come back as many times as he wishes. He claims that before long, Yusei's Mark of the Dragon will be dyed pitch black.

Not tolerating his opponent, Yusei explains that when he duels, neither the bonds with his friends or the hope of victory vanish from the field, until the end of the end, after asked about the effect of "Sonic Chick". With that in mind, the Dark Signer attempts to simply take out his Life Points instead. He uses "Drain Strike" to allow "Fitzgerald" to get at Yusei's Life Points, while unable to destroy "Sonic Chick".

With Yusei so far behind in Life Points, Carly foresees a great scoop. The Dark Signer sees Yusei's low Life Points as an indication of the fate he depends on and informs him that Satellite is nearing its hour of destruction, but believes Yusei will be unable to witness it.

Enraged, Yusei quickly fills up his field with four monsters and uses them to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior". He equips it with "Junk Barrage". Using "Frozen Fitzgerald's" effect to his advantage, Yusei attacks it twice with "Nitro Warrior". The Battle Damage combined with the Effect Damage from "Junk Barrage" takes out all of his opponent's Life Points.

Carly is impressed with how the new King duels, but is more so pleased that she managed to get an exclusive scoop on this action.

Yusei rushes over to his opponent demanding answers. But the boy has no recollection of what just happened. Yusei notices his dark mark has vanished. Carly rushes over, recognizing Yusei's opponent as Grady, now that his hood has been tossed off.

After Carly is introduced to Yusei she takes out her microphone to interview him. A glowing spider flees from Grady's body and his Deck begins to glow for a second. Yusei and Carly turn to him. Carly tries to ask him a few questions, but Yusei looks at Grady's Deck. He notices both the Dark Synchro and Dark Tuner monsters have disappeared.

Carly tries forcing some memory out of Grady. After telling him to follow that "mental thread", the word "thread" reminds him of seeing thread shortly before he blacked out. Although unaware to him, that thread was a line of web that let the spider into him, back when he was listening to the Dark Signers preaching.

The three of them hear Sector Security approach. Yusei gets up and flees, leaving the other two. Carly tries to follow him, but Grady catches her by the ankle causing to her fall forward. He asks her not to leave him. Carly's camera slides away from her over to the Securities. One of them picks it up and points to a car that was tossed onto another as a result of the Duel and asks if they're responsible. Carly frantically shakes her head and immediately puts her hands up. Grady's arms follow suit.

A spider dark mark missing two legs is shown. One of the legs reappears. The owner pulls his glove over the mark on his arm. They deduce that one of their target Signers got away. However, they're not too worried as they anticipate the Signers will soon be caught in their web. A spider hangs from a piece of web over Jack's hospital bed.  
Yusei returns to the hideout and reports what happened to Tanner.

Rex Goodwin watches Yusei and Grady's Duel on a monitor. He dismisses it as he is contacted by another man on a screen behind him. Goodwin was aware the Dark Signers would appear. The other man asks Goodwin if he'll be okay. Goodwin responds " if that is what they want then that is what they will get a war "

In Satellite, two figures in Dark Signer regalia start preaching about hope for Satellite. They say that the Crimson Dragon that appeared in New Domino City is a wicked god who will bring disaster to this world; Those gathered round them will be saved from this. The threads from a large web above them drop onto these people too. The people begin to chant against the Crimson Dragon.

Rally and Nervin appear carrying shopping bags. Rally tells the group to quit this. Nervin tries to calm him down, but Rally continues and tells them that Yusei is now King; A Duel King has been born out of Satellite; The Crimson Dragon appeared during Yusei's Duel and he's sure it brings good luck. Nervin covers Rally's mouth. The crowd menacingly approach Rally and Nervin. Nervin tells Rally that they shouldn't get involved like this. Rally argues that it's the truth and tells the crowd to check for themselves. Blister watches them in secret as they do this.

Back at their base, Rally looks up an article about Yusei, but is angered because it refers at him as "the alleged King", and implies that he cheated during the duel. Blitz, Tank and Nervin aren't impressed either, knowing that the inhabitants of Neo Domino City never give anyone born in Satellite a chance. Blister enters their joint, telling them that he's been looking for them.

At Blister's hideout, Yusei still hasn't heard from Blister about his friends since they were aid to be released. Worried about what he's heard about Satellite, Yusei plans to go back. Leo and Luna advise against this as it's too dangerous and Yusei had said Signers should stick together. Yusei walks over to them and says that Signers are always bound to meet again.

A number of Securities appear outside the building, lead by Trudge. Trudge calls Yusei a Satellite scumbag and says that the city is no safe refuge for him. Himuro/Tanner calls this bad timing, but Yusei sees it as quite the opposite. He walks out to Trudge and says he needs to speak with Rex Goodwin anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

"The truth" unfolds destiny of the five signers

Yusei steps out of Blister's base to confront Trudge. He states that he needs to speak with Goodwin, anyway. "What was that, you Satellite scumbag?" Trudge demands as he reaches out his arm to seize Yusei. Yusei grabs Trudge's wrist effortlessly, stopping him doing so. He releases his grip and makes his way to a squad car, saying they're going to take him to Goodwin.  
Trudge has had enough of Yusei's antics and tells him that this is the end of all Yusei's bluffs and that he will teach him a thing or two. Yusei tilts his head, to stare back out the window at Trudge and replies "Just hurry up".

Trudge then takes Yusei to a waiting room where he waits for Goodwin. Yusei wants to see Goodwin, but Trudge reminds him that Goodwin is busy. He offers Yusei a Duel to teach him a lesson, if he's that bored. If Trudge wins, he'll be the new King.

Lazar appears. He snickers, saying that will not do and that he doubts the new King would lose to the likes of Trudge. Lazar apologizes for keeping Yusei waiting and tells him that the director is ready to see him. He then instructs Trudge to collect Jack from the hospital.

Groups of reporters flock around the hospital after hearing rumors that Jack is from Satellite. Carly manages to sneak inside, disguised as a nurse, just before Trudge arrives. After Trudge enters the building, the Dark Signers' spider drops from the ceiling onto him. Trudge tries to shake it off, as it tickles him, catching the attention of nearby nurses. After a few seconds, the Mark of the Spider manifests on Trudge.

In Jack's room, the former King requests to be left alone. After Mina exits, he collects his Duel Disk and gets out of bed.  
In the hallway, Carly looks around for Jack's room. She spots him leaving his room and quickly tries to question him, but stutters too much, while Jack walks past.

Trudge makes his way towards Jack, the spider mark glowing on his arm. Jack recognizes him as being from Sector Security but then spots the spider, which he turns recognizes as the spider destroying Satellite from his vision of the future during the Fortune Cup. Carly also recognizes the mark as the one on Grady's arm when he dueled Yusei.

Jack asks Trudge if he's a Signer. Trudge replies that he's a dark Signer this and imposes a Duel. Carly advises Jack not to accept, given his condition.

She then tells him that Yusei also dueled and won against someone with the same marking. Jack asks her if she can duel. Seeing that she can, Jack gets her to hold his Duel Disk and be his arms for the Duel.

If Yusei could win against a Dark Signer, Jack feels he will have no problem defeating this one.

The Duel begins and the purple wall of light surrounds the players. Carly sees that Jack's arm is also glowing.

Trudge Normal Summons "Warm Worm" in Defense Mode.

Carly gets overexcited and often forgets that she's meant to be dueling only under Jack's orders. She fantasizes about Jack holding her as she thinks there's no better scoop than dueling with Jack. Jack corrects her, saying that it's his turn, after Carly ecstatically calls out that it's her turn.

Jack has Carly Special Summon "Vice Dragon" and Release it to Summon "Strong Wind Dragon". "Strong Wind Dragon"'s effect activates, increasing its ATK to 3400. "Strong Wind Dragon" attacks "Warm Worm". (Trudge/2000).

After destroying "Warm Worm", Jack is surprised that the attack caused an actual impact. Carly wonders why Trudge took damage, to which Jack explains how "Strong Wind Dragon" inflicts Piercing damage.

Carly is impressed and says "No less from the former King's Deck". Jack is annoyed by the word "former". Carly quickly tries to cover what she meant, but Trudge continues the Duel, telling them that "Warm Worm's" effect means they must send 3 cards from their Deck to their Graveyard.

Trudge Normal Summons "Shield Worm", making Carly send another card from Jack's Deck to his Graveyard. He Sets a card and ends his turn.

Jack thinks to himself that he needs to Release "Strong Wind Dragon" to activate "Mind Trust". Carly doesn't notice this and thinks it's natural that they attack with "Strong Wind Dragon" and promptly uses it to attack "Shield Worm", without Jack's consent.

Her mistake costs Jack, as "Shield Worm's" effect negates the damage and once it's destroyed, Trudge revives it with "Regret Reborn", causing Jack to lose another card from his Deck. Carly apologizes, but Jack ignores her. He has her Summon "Twin-Shield Defender" before ending his turn.

Trudge activates "Worm Bait", Summoning two "Worm Tokens". He Releases both of them to Summon "Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue". Carly begins to worry, since this also happened in Yusei's Duel. Before she can explain Dark Tuner monsters to Jack, Trudge performs a Dark Synchro Summon, Summoning "Dark Diviner". Jack is surprised to see a monster with a negative Level. "Chaos Rogue's" effect forces Carly to send 5 more of Jack's cards from his Deck to his Graveyard.

Trudge attacks "Strong Wind Dragon" with "Dark Diviner". Its effect decreases "Strong Wind Dragon's" ATK by 1400, bringing it to 2000, equal "Dark Diviner's" ATK. It then sends the top 14 cards from Jack's Deck to his Graveyard, leaving him with just 9. Carly stands in front of Jack to shield him from the attack, falling into his arms afterwards. The effects of "Strong Wind Dragon" and "Dark Diviner" prevents them from being destroyed by monsters with equal ATK.

Carly says apologizes for stepping out of line. Jack says that it's alright, she's made the Duel more entertaining. He then asks Carly her name and invites her to make the last draw. Together they draw the next card, starting their turn.

Jack has Carly play "Mind Trust", Tributing "Strongwind Dragon" to add "Dark Resonator" from his Graveyard to his hand. He gets Carly to Summon it and use both monsters to Synchro Summon "Exploder Dragonwing".Carly realizes that when he tried to do this last turn, he must have known his opponent was destroying his Deck. She then credits him as really being King.

"Exploder Dragonwing" attacks "Dark Diviner". "Exploder Dragonwing's" effect causes "Dark Diviner" to get destroyed and Trudge takes 2000 damage.(Trudge/0) The attack causes an explosion that blasts a hole in the roof of the hospital, causing reporters outside to take cover from falling debris. Trudge collapses and the spider leaves his body, exploding into a small cloud of powder. Trudge is unaware of what just happened. Carly notes that it's the same as what happened before; It's like someone was controlling him.

Jack falls forward and Carly catches him. He requests that he be brought outside. Carly places Jack on a stretcher and covers him in a sheet, quickly wheeling him out past the crowd of reporters.

Yusei stands next to a car on an incomplete bridge to Satellite. Goodwin steps out of the car and says that it's time he told Yusei the truth. Yusei wonders what he means by "truth". Goodwin then points in the direction of Satellite.

Goodwin asks Yusei why he rides a Duel Runner. Yusei refuses saying he doesn't have to answer. Goodwin remarks how the bridge they stand on was meant to connect New Domino City to Satellite; Yusei however built a Duel Runner with his own hands and crossed the sea; Perhaps one day he will connect the bridge. Yusei remarks that with Goodwin's influence he should be able to connect it. He cannot do that, Goodwin replies, for he would be connecting the disaster of Satellite to New Domino. Yusei wonders what disaster Goodwin means. Goodwin glances back at him and feels it is now time to tell him the truth. Goodwin tells Yusei that an unbelievable and mysterious fate has been lying dormant in this world, the Dark Signers. He explains that the Dark Signers are the archnemesis to the Signers, they have revived after 5000 years and possess the soul of the netherworld; When the door to the netherworld opens, the battle between Signers and Dark Signers for the world will begin; This same battle has been repeated over the past five thousand years; In the battle five thousand years ago, the People of the Stars, under the Crimson Dragon, borrowed the power of its servants, the Signer Dragons to seal the wickedness within the Nazca Lines and lock the doors to the netherworld.

A flashback of the battle between the dragons and the Dark Signers Demons are shown. The dragons defeat the demons. As the demons fall into the earth, the spider demon manages to fire a web, which catches "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and drags it in with them. Luna is shown having a nightmare while Yusei hears this. The Nazca lines are formed, each one in the shape of its corresponding monster sealed within. Goodwin explains that afterward the Crimson Dragon was split into five parts and sealed in the human world.

Yusei looks at the dragon birthmark on his arm and remarks, "This is the seal. And furthermore, what appeared in the Dark Signer's arm were Nazca Lines". Yusei asks why the battle between the two groups has started again. Goodwin responds by asking Yusei if he knows about Ener-D. The first Ener-D existed in the depths of Satellite, 17 years ago. Although the control system was perfect, the Ener-D began a negative rotation, whereas it usually has a positive one. This caused an outburst of energy which destroyed parts of Satellite. At that time, a large amount of energy was emitted from Nazca. Goodwin explains that when the Dark Signers appear, the doors to the underworld are sure to open. Now after five thousand years the seal has been weakened and the Original Ener-D Reactor has started to become a door to the netherworld. To close these doors, they must defeat the gatekeepers, the Dark Signers. The Fortune Cup was held for this purpose, to awaken the Signers powers, Goodwin says.

Remembering his vision of Satellite being destroyed by the Spider, Yusei deduces that the battle will be held in Satellite and tells Goodwin he must evacuate the citizens. Goodwin replies, that he can't do that, for when the people of Satellite are no longer there, the Dark Signers will seek new victims. Yusei curses Goodwin, saying he built Satellite, knowing this would happen and didn't care if the residents got sacrificed. Goodwin points in the direction of Satellite. If Yusei wants to save Satellite, he must defeat the Dark Signers with their combined powers. Yusei points out how there are five Signers, yet he only knows of four and asks who the fifth is. Goodwin replies that the last one shall appear soon enough.

A helicopter with Yusei's Duel Runner appears in front of the two. Goodwin turns to Yusei saying "It is destiny". Yusei is then airdropped into Satellite on his Duel Runner. He looks around and spots Crow and the Blackbird on top of a pile of debris.


	19. Chapter 19

the lost haos star

Before Yusei was airdropped into Satellite, Crow goes through a number of drawers in a warehouse, stealing a couple of Decks. Meanwhile two Securities are alerted of a suspicious Duel Runner nearby. They locate the unusual Runner. After it starts to move its parts without a rider present, the Securities decide to confiscate it. One of them receives a shock on coming into contact with it. The Securities unmount the Duel Runner from a truck outside a warehouse then one of the guards comments "Aww, man. This is gonna look sweet in my garage. Uh, I mean the impound center." Crow receives a signal on his Duel Disk, telling him it's nearby.

Crow pulls a set of infrared goggles over his eyes. The hallway in front of him is full of security lasers. Seeing no other way, he chucks the goggles aside and dashes down the hall tripping the security alarm. At the security station, Hanson is notified of an infiltration and alerts nearby Securities. Crow makes it to the end of the hallway and smashes through a window, landing on the truck and leaping off it onto the Duel Runner, which he calls Blackbird, inserting his Duel Disk in the process. The Securities close a gate, but Crow uses the Runner to fly over it. They promptly reopen them and chase after him.

One of the Duel Chasers worries what Trudge will say if they let Crow escape and activates "Speed World", forcing Crow into a Turbo Duel. The Security Summons "Gate Blocker" and Sets three cards. "Gate Blocker" prevents Crow from gaining Speed Counters, allowing the Security to catch up with him. The Security looks at his three Trap Cards, "Sakuretsu Armor", "Dust Tornado" and "Intercept", thinking he's prepared to counter whatever Crow can do.

Crow quickly Summons 3 "Blackwing" monsters and uses "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" from his hand to dispose of the Security's Trap Cards. Using his monsters effects, he raises "Blackwing - Bora the Spear's" ATK to 5000 and lowers "Gate Blocker's" DEF to 1000. "Bora the Spear" attacks, inflicting Piercing damage, winning the Duel. The Chaser's Duel Runner stops after he loses.

Two Securities in a squad car continue in pursuit of Crow. They see a chasm up ahead, thinking there's no way he can escape. Crow executes a formation change in Blackbird. A set of wings unfold and a set of boosters on the back blast off, letting Crow soar over the chasm. The securities are left helpless to pursue him any more and worry about what Trudge will say to them later. In the English version, one of them tells to call the captain for backup. The other replies that their jobs could be at risk if it's known that they let him get away. They then decided to keep all this to themselves.

The Arcadia movement knows without the power of the elemental stars given to the signers the Crimson dragon is powerless. Sayer finds out that that the one he now has is the haos star their strongest weapon yet.

Leo and Luna decides to find Kiesuke now that Yusei has gone back to Satellite but Kiesuke is nowhere to be found, there has also been rumors that Jack Atlas has also gone missing since the fortune cup finals . Luna and Leo then remember there is another duelist that may know something about Kiesuke's whereabouts so they went to look for him according to Kiesuke's history he is close friends with Jaden Yuki. They then find Jaden in the city center calling to him, Jaden looks at them ' whats up ? "

Leo then tells him " we were looking for Kiesuke , that rideing duelist that was in the fortune cup for some reason he is no where to be found. " This gets Jaden's attention " thats strange is not like him to just vanish like that, i help you look for him. " winged kuriboh , kuribon appear they then look into the sky and sees that one of the stars just grows dim and vanishes indicateing something bad happened. Winged kuriboh then flys off and jaden follows it the winged Kuriboh then stops at Kiesuke's house and vanishes.

Jaden then thinks ( this is kiesuke's home did something happen to him ? ), Jaden then trys the door and finds it unlocked so he enters finding Kiesuke's duel runner and tools scattered on the ground Yubel then appears next to him she tells him " by the looks of things it seems there was resistance meaning he was taken from here by force" Yubel then points to a card on the ground. Jaden gos over to check it out picking it up checking it ( this is the red eyes darkness metal dragon ) one of his best monsters. This is not good Jaden thought Jaden then gos outside to meet up with Luna and Leo they ask if anything was found Jaden shows them the card that belongs to Kiesuke. Jaden then reasures Luna and Leo that he will find Kiesuke.

Later that night While everyone sleeps, Yusei gets up and begins to wheel his Duel Runner away. Crow catches him and asks how he could leave without saying anything, after all they've been through. Yusei replies that this is his battle and has nothing to do with the rest of them. Crow sighs, seeing that Yusei is the same as ever. He continues to wheel the runner away, telling Crow he doesn't want to drag any of them into this. Crow refuses to let him leave alone and stands in his way, asking if Yusei is saying he won't be of any help. Yusei responds by stating that Crow doesn't understand, a fight with a Dark Signer means risking your life. There's a big difference between this and Turbo Duels for thrills, a Duel with them is a fight for your soul and the result is possibly death. Since Yusei is answering in a tone that serious, Crow sees that it must be the truth, but he promised to protect the children with his life. With Crow's intentions the same as his, Yusei tells Crow to prepare for the worst and follow him.

After they take off on their Duel Runners, Yusei explains that they must go to the Original Ener-D Reactor, which Crow identifies as being in the deepest part of B.A.D. Back at Crow's hideout, the gang have noticed that he and Crow have left with their Duel Runners. Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally split up to search, while Blister waits with the children in case the two come back. One of the children asks Blister why Crow left. Blister pats her on the head and says not to worry, he'll be back.

Yusei and Crow enter a foggy area, where Kalin watches them in secret. The two boys approach a large purple glowing body, which causes Yusei's birthmark to glow. Kalin smiles as he announces that the battle of the Signers and Dark Signers has now begun. Meanwhile in other locations, Jack, Luna and Akiza's birthmarks all start to glow.

Mina phones Carly's apartment, asking for Jack. Jack takes the phone from Carly. Mina gives him word from Goodwin that she is to collect him and take him to Yusei. She arrives outside the apartment in a helicopter to collect him.

Inside the helicopter, Carly asks to be filled in on what's going on. Jack tells her that Yusei is going to fight the Dark Signers. After Carly asks what connection he has with Yusei, Jack grunts and says that it's nothing that concerns her. Mina gets annoyed and asks why Carly is riding along with them. Carly argues back that the same could be said for Mina, she interrupts her in the middle of the night, disturbing her sleep. The least she could do is tag along. "No unauthorized personell", Mina responds, before losing it and asking what are Carly and Jack anyway. Carly begins to drift away and says that she lives with him. Vexed, Mina just asks Carly to stop talking, but Carly insists that she listen. Mina looks past Carly and apologizes to Jack for disturbing him so late at night, referring to him as "King". Jack yells back that he isn't King anymore. Mina quickly apologizes, while a smile widens on Carly's face.

Jack then talks about his and Yusei's past Yusei wasn't originally born in Satellite, he was born in the city, in Tops. Jack explains that Yusei's parents were researchers in Kaiba Corporation's Ener-D development section and were the people who built the foundation for the current Ener-D technology. Carly is excited that she has uncovered such news, but acts cool and asks if he did something bad, since he was eventually sent to Satellite. Jack answers by asking if she's heard of Zero Reverse. Mina gets concerned over Jack talking about this, but Carly and Jack continue to talk about how the Zero Reverse caused tectonic activity that split Satellite and the city. Mina tells Carly that the Zero Reverse wasn't a natural disaster, it was an accident. The last Ener-D Reactor went out of control causing the accident. Yusei's parents, the lead developers were killed in the accident. Carly is surprised that the whole world was lied to, but Mina explains that Ener-D Development Department, took steps to hide the truth of a power that was beyond human scope to begin with. With his parents killed, the newborn Yusei was sent to an orphanage in Satellite.

The glowing body in front of Yusei and Crow dissolves. As Crow wonders what it was Yusei warns him to be careful as there is a Dark Signer nearby. A card cuts through the air, just missing Crow. Both riders pull over. Yusei spots the card, "Vorse Raider" lunged into a nearby rock.

Kalin appears behind them, he calls Yusei and notes how he's brought Crow with him, the says they don't know how long he's been waiting for this moment. Yusei asks how he knows their names. "Forgotten about me, have you?", Kalin smiles and pulls off his hood. Both of them recognize him. Thanks to Yusei, Kalin has seen the netherworld, he says and claims that he will put them through so much of his grudge that they will beg for it to stop. Crow yells back that he doesn't care about "the netherworld", but his grudge is unjust. Seeing that he is a Dark Signer, Yusei calls out that means Kalin is part of the group that plans to destroy Satellite.

Kalin pulls on his helmet stateing he is now their enemy and starts up his Duel Runner, ripping up the large rock it stands on, before racing past Yusei and Crow, leaving a large purple stream of light. The light draws out a Turbo Duel circuit, shaped like his dark mark. Kalin vows to settle the scores with Yusei right here announces that this track will be where a Signer and a Dark Signer will battle.

Mina's helicopter appears nearby spotting the circuit.


	20. Chapter 20

Kalin activates "Speed World", which puts the two Duelists' Duel Runners on auto-pilot. Yusei knows Kalin is serious about this Duel. Yusei asks him if this is one of those life-whittling Duels, where blows from the Duel become real. Kalin confirms this and says that he's going to put him through some of those deadly sentiments. They both shout Duel.

Jack asks Mina to tune in on the Duel through their monitor. Mina puts the monitor on. Crow also switches on his monitor.

Kalin states that it is time for the revival of the Enforcers.

On his first turn, Kalin Summons "Infernity Beast" in Attack Position with 1600 ATK and Sets "Depth Amulet", ending his turn. He tells Yusei to give him a fight that will make his flame of vengeance seethe even more.

Yusei begins his turn, seeing that he has no choice. Both duelists' SPC are at 1 and Life Points at 4000. On his first turn, Yusei draws and Summons "Speed Warrior" in Attack Position with 900 ATK. "Speed Warrior's" ATK is doubled to 1800 as it attacks "Infernity Beast", but Kalin activates his face-down "Depth Amulet", which negates the attack of at the cost of 1 card from his hand.

Kalin notes how Yusei's Deck hasn't changed at all, he can see through it. Yusei asks Kalin if he has changed. Kalin replies yes and thanks to Yusei. Yusei's dragon birthmark glows, before he Sets 2 cards and ends his turn.

It's Kalin's turn. Both duelists' SPC becomes 2. Kalin Summons "Infernity Archfiend" in Attack Position with 1800 ATK. During his Battle Phase, he sends "Infernity Beast" to attack "Speed Warrior". The monster destroys "Speed Warrior", causing Yusei to lose 700 Life Points.

Kalin tells Yusei to do the Dance Of Death. Yusei nearly loses control of his Duel Runner. Kalin claims that this is a true Turbo Duel; a game unlike any Yusei has played before. Yusei manages to regain control of his Duel Runner. Kalin informs him that he's not done battling yet. He sends "Infernity Archfiend" to attack Yusei directly. Jack and Crow are concerned for Yusei. Kalin laughs sinisterly while Yusei watches the monster preparing its attack on him. Kalin yells at Yusei to die and go to hell.

"Infernity Archfiend" was about to attack Yusei, which frightens Jack and Crow, but Yusei activates the Trap Card, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", which negates the monster's attack. Kalin is disappointed. After his activation, instead of going to the Graveyard, it turns back into face-down mode again. Jack and Crow are satisfied that Yusei managed to escape the monster's attack.

Kalin sets 1 card face-down and end his turn. Kalin thinks Yusei should have been dead by now and guess he'll use any means to keep himself alive. He said to Yusei that he hadn't change a bit. Yusei tried to said something, but Kalin said it's now Yusei's turn. Yusei draws a card and Summons "Junk Synchron" with 1300 ATK. Both Duelists' SPC goes to 3. Yusei uses the effect of "Junk Synchron" to Summon back "Speed Warrior" with 400 DEF. He then uses "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" with 2300 ATK.

Kalin said to Yusei to go all out twice. Yusei then activate the Continuous Trap Card, "Shard of Hope", in which when a monster he control inflicts Battle Damage to his opponent, he can draw a card. And if it is a Trap Card, he can activate it from his hand. Kalin tell him it depends if he can inflict Battle Damage on him. Yusei remembers the effect of Kalin's Continuous Trap Card, "Depth Amulet". But he also remembers that Kalin has 2 cards on his hand and 2 monsters on his field. Yusei thinks it's a good thing Kalin try to preserve his hand. Kalin smirked.

Yusei sends "Junk Warrior" to attack "Infernity Beast". But Kalin sends 1 card from his hand to the Graveyard to activate the effect of "Depth Amulet" effect, thus the attack. Kalin laughs sinisterly. Yusei wonders if Kalin going to reduce his hand even further. Kalin thanks Yusei for the consideration. Yusei ends his turn.

It's now Kalin's turn. He draws a card and both Duelists' SPC goes to 4. He Tributes "Infernity Beast" and "Infernity Archfiend" to Summon "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" with 0 ATK. By seeing this, Yusei remembers his Duel with Grady, which only mean one thing : Kalin can summon a Level two or lower monster from his hand. He then Summons "Infernity Dwarf" with 800 ATK. After that, he uses "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" and "Infernity Dwarf" to Dark Synchro Summon. Yusei knew it was going to happen and wonders what will come out of this Dark Synchro Summon. The monster coming out of this Dark Synchro Summon revealed itself as "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" with 3000 ATK. Yusei said this monster is a negative level eight monster with an attack power of 3000. Yusei asks if this creature is his ace monster. Kalin refuses to respond.

Carly and Jack are shocked by this monster. Crow wonders what kind of creature "Hundred Eyes Dragon" is. He said that monster was never in Kalin's Deck before. Kalin sends "Hundred Eyes Dragon" to attack "Junk Warrior". Jack and Crow are concerned by it. Yusei tried to use Scrap-Iron Scarecrow's effect, but Kalin said that his monster's effect is activated. He said when this card is in face-up position, it gains the effect of a DARK Attribute monster in the Graveyard. The monster then copies the effect of "Infernity Beast" in the Graveyard; when the monster attacks while its controller has no cards in their hand, the opponent can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards. Yusei wonders if that was Kalin's plan all along. The effect of Yusei's Trap Card is negated. "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" destroys "Junk Warrior", which causes Yusei to lose 700 Life Points and to lose control of his Duel Runner. Kalin laughs and tells Yusei to be thrown into the flames. Yusei manages to regain control of his Duel Runner. Kalin says that is the way, but he can't drop dead just yet. He says that he will put Yusei through into so much more anguish that it'll kill him. He then ends his turn.

Now it's Yusei's turn. He draws a card and both Duelists's SPC goes to 5. He then summons "Rockstone Warrior" in Defense Mode with 1600 DEF. Kalin wonders if using a monster in Defense Mode is Yusei's back-up plan. After that, Yusei places a card face-down and ends his turn. Kalin says that Depth Amulet is destroyed after his opponent's third turn. Yusei knows that the Trap Card has already served its purpose. Kalin smirked.

Yusei knows that Kalin's strategy is nothing like him at all in the past. He then remembers one of Kalin's duels and knows it all been changed. Kalin says yes and thanks to Yusei. Yusei wonders why are they fighting. Kalin refuses to respond.

Kalin remembers back when he, Yusei, Jack and Crow were still The Enforcers. He asks if they can make themselves satisfied. The team is seen battling Duel Gangs like a first one with baseball motives, a second one with kimono on them and a third one on a stage. Kalin says that he doesn't need tricks and that he'll keep pushing on with overwhelming might and guts. Yusei, Jack and Crow were then satisfied by Kalin's confidence. They managed to take over most all of Satellite's sector until only Sector M is left. Kalin says to them that they'll dominate all of Satellite. The team agreed with him.

The group is seen walking down the streets of Satellite. A Duel Gang is spying on them. The Enforcers knows they are been watched. Kalin smirked and tell the Duel Gang to come out now. The Duel Gang seems to have 20 or more members. Crow says that it's unfair. Kalin laughs and says he doesn't see any harm. He also says any less and they'll be unsatisfied.

The Duel begins. Crow managed to handcuffed four members. Jack uses "Twin-Sword Marauder" to attack one of the members' "Goblin Attack Force", thus defeating him. Jack throws the same handcuff to another member, saying he's next. Kalin defeats one member on the stair of the building. He then attack another member.

Yusei defeated two members and battles a third one. Yusei guesses the third one is the leader of the rival Duel Gang and says they were the ones who sullied the duel and he'll make them pay their just dues. He throws a handcuff at him. The leader says a match is all about winning and winning means beating the opponent. He drove Yusei to the other building and tried to make him fall from the previous building, saying to Yusei to go to hell. He removes his Duel Disk and lets him fall to the ground. Jack and Crow are worried by it. But Yusei is saved thanks to Kalin who throws a handcuff at him.

Both Duelists' SPC goes to 6. Kalin draws a card and activates the Spell Card, "Speed Spell - Power Baton", a Speed Spell that can only activate once his Speed Counters are at six or above. By selecting one monster card from his Deck and sending it to the Graveyard, one monster on his field will increase in ATK for the Damage Step equal to that monster's ATK. And the monster he's sending to the Graveyard is "Infernity Destroyer" with 2300 ATK. By sending this card to the Graveyard, "Hundred Eyes Dragon" gains 2300 ATK - 5300 ATK. After that, his monster's effect activates. It gains the effect of "Infernity Dwarf" in the Graveyard. Once his hand is at 0, if its ATK is greater than a Defense Mode monster's DEF, "Infernity Dwarf" inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the difference. Kalin says here lies the power of his zero-card hand Handless Combo. Kalin sends "Hundred Eyes Dragon" to attack "Rockstone Warrior".

Kalin says to Yusei to be ready for 3700 in piercing damage. Yusei says he doesn't think so and "Rockstone Warrior's" effect reduce all damage caused by battle to 0. But Yusei's monster is destroyed by Kalin's monster. Kalin laughs madly and says that Yusei almost didn't make that one and what's in store next. Yusei has no more monsters to shield him on his field and he only has 2 cards in his hand. He wonders if any of the two cards that Yusei holds in his hand be the means to defeat Kalin's "Hundred Eyes Dragon". Kalin laughs madly and tells Yusei to doubt, suffer, and beg for his life. Yusei says that's enough and that Kalin never used to be like this.

He remembers that Kalin saved him from the fall back then. He asks him to let him go. If he doesn't, he be dragged down with him. Kalin says he will never abandon him and he is his friend. Yusei is overwhelmed by this. Kalin says this isn't the end and that "Hundred-Eyes Dragon's" effect activates the effect of "Infernity Destroyer" in his Graveyard, which is when his hand is at 0, if it destroys a monster by battle, it inflicts 800 points of damage to the opponent. He sends "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" to attack Yusei directly.

Kalin and Crow save Yusei from the fall. Yusei thanks Kalin. The rival Duel Gang leader escapes, but he is stopped by Jack. They defeated the rival Duel Gang and took over their sector, thus the Enforcers were now masters of Satellite. The team was happy of their conquest and laughs happily. Kalin throws the map to the air and says that the Enforcers are the best.

"Hundred-Eyes Dragon" attacks Yusei directly, causing him to lose 800 Life Points. He again loses control of his Duel Runner. Kalin says to him to make sure he burns this time. Crow begs Kalin to stop. Jack is also worried for Yusei. Kalin laughs more madly than ever. Yusei managed to yet again regain control of his Duel Runner. Kalin is very disappointed. Then Yusei remembers something.

Satellite on a rainy day. Sector Security agents patrol Satellite, hunting down the Enforcers. Kalin is seen covered in blood coming from one of the agents. He murdered one of the Sector Security agents. Yusei witnessed it and the two friends fight. The patrol arrives and Kalin calls him a traitor. Kalin, very angry, calls him a traitor just like in the past

The Turbo Duel continues while Jack and Crow still watching it with concern. Crow then heard Rally Dawson's voice who call him by name. Rally is followed by Blitz, Nervin and Tank and the 4 friends find Crow. Rally asks Crow where's Yusei. The duelist show them the enormous sign on the ground to indicate that Yusei is there dueling against Kalin Kessler. Yusei still follows his former friend with his Duel Runner while doing the Turbo Duel. Nervin wonders why is Yusei doing a Turbo Duel and Tank asks who is Yusei's opponent. Crow tells them that Yusei's opponent is Kalin. The 4 friends are surprised by it. Rally asks Crow what is happening here. Crow answer that he's not sure yet, but can confirm that the flaming course is no illusion and Yusei is doing a Turbo Duel of life-or-death. The 4 friends are now concerned for Yusei.

Yusei having 1800 Life Points while Kalin is still at 4000 Life Points. Kalin said to Yusei that his Duel Runner isn't doing so well, which indicates that Yusei has trouble maintaining control of his Duel Runner. He hopes that his Duel Runner will managed to pull through until the outcome of the Turbo Duel. Kalin said to Yusei that at the end of the turn, "Speed Spell - Power Baton" will end its effect, causing the ATK of "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" to revert back to his original 3000.

At the helicopter, Jack, Carly and Mina are watching the Turbo Duel through the monitor. Jack says that it's true that Kalin's Handless Combo is a horrifying combo which allows him to freely use the effects of monsters in the Graveyard when his hand is empty. But he's sure Yusei should be up to this.

It's Yusei's turn. His SPC goes to 7. Yusei figures that Kalin's Handless Combo can only activate its effect when his hand is empty and thinks there's a way to counter it. He said when there's monsters only on his opponent's side of the field, this card can be Special Summon as a Level 4 Monster. He then Summons "Level Warrior" with 300 ATK and its level at 4. After that, he Normal Summons "Hyper Synchron" with 1600 ATK. He uses them to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon with 2500 ATK.

Kalin laughs and said that this dragon is the symbol of a Signer and tell Yusei to come at him with his best shot. Yusei said that next is the effect of "Hyper Synchron", in which the Synchro Monster that used it as a Synchro Material Monster increases in ATK by 800 's ATK becomes sayse that Yusei's monster is not stronger than Kalin. Rally encourages Yusei to win. But Crow is worried about Kalin's Handless Combo.

Yusei sends "Stardust Dragon" to attack "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" . Kalin said that "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" will gain the effects of the "Infernity Guardian" in his Graveyard, so his monster will not be destroyed by battle The attack is negated. But Yusei said that Kalin will still take Battle Damage. Kalin loses 300 Life Points. Kalin laughs and said to Yusei that was quite some fine damage and they should have fun dwindling away at each othe''s lives.

Yusei said that because he inflicted Battle Damage with "Stardust Dragon", his Continuous Trap Card, "Shard of Hope", will activate. This card permits him to draw a card from his Deck and if it's a Trap Card, he can give up "Shard of Hope" to activate it. He draws a card and the card he drew is the Trap Card, "Miracle Locus". He destroys "Shard of Hope" to activate "Miracle Locus", which led Kalin to draw one card from his Deck, making the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" rise to 4300. He asks Kalin to draw, in which he does so along by cursing Yusei. Crow congratulates Yusei since Kalin's Handless Combo can only activate when his hand is empty. Rally replies that Yusei purposely made Kalin draw a card. Yusei sends "Stardust Dragon" to attack "Hundred-Eyes Dragon", destroying it. Kalin's Life Points go down to 2400. The five friends are happy that Hundred-Eyes Dragon is destroyed and Crow said that move made Kalin's Handless Combo useless.

Kalin said that when Hundred-Eyes Dragon is destroyed, he can select one card from his Deck and add it to his hand. Yusei said he will end this Turbo Duel. He then activate the Trap Card, "Synchro Destructor", which inflicts damage to the opponent equal to half the ATK of the monster his own Synchro Monster destroyed in battle and if it's a Synchro Monster, it will inflict additional damage equal to the same amount. Crow said that half of the ATK of "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" is 1500 and if he just inflicts the two increments, 3000 points of damage, Tank concludes that Yusei will win the Turbo Duel. Nervin said that Yusei's combo was well-orchestrated. Rally finds this strategy incredible. The effects of the Trap Card are about to strike Kalin and Kalin curses Yusei. He suddenly smiles again and activates a Trap Card, "Damage Translation", which will halve all damage from a card's effect. Kalin's Life Points are now 900. Despite being hurt by the attack, Kalin still smiles and says to Yusei this is very fine damage.

Tank is shocked that Kalin managed to make out of this one. Blitz says that Kalin doesn't have any more monsters on his field, while Yusei still has "Stardust Dragon" powered-up by "Hyper Synchron". Nervin adds that even if Kalin did Special Summon a monster, Yusei has "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" face-down on his field, so he could just negate the attack. At the helicopter, Jack said that, at first glance, it would seem Yusei has the upper hand. But something must be behind that card Kalin just added in his hand. Yusei thinks that on his next turn, he'll have eight Speed Counters, which will be just enough for him to activate the "Speed Spell - Final Attack" which will instantly double the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" to 8600.

But before he could say that he ends his turn, Kalin tells him that during the End Phase, the other effect of "Damage Translation" activates. At the End Phase, it Special Summons "Ghost Tokens" equal to the number of times he received damage from a card's effect. Yusei wonders what Kalin is up to. He laughs and Yusei asks what's so funny. Kalin said he can't help but laugh. He also said that, thanks to Yusei for sending "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" to the Graveyard, he was able to add this card, the Effect Monster "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu", into his hand, which he considers to be the Dark Signers' mightiest card. Yusei begins to worry as Kalin says it's showtime.

Meanwhile, outside the Turbo Duel, mysterious people appears, all wearing the Dark Signers' clothes. Yusei is shocked by it. Even the five friends are intrigued by it. Tank wonders who those people are. Crow thinks these people are the missing people of Satellite. Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank are shocked by it. Yusei ask Kalin if the disappearing of the people of Satellite were the doing of the Dark Signers. Kalin laughs and says it's his turn now, but with the effect of "Speed Spell - Power Baton", he can't draw a card. His SPC goes to 7 while Yusei's SPC goes to 8. Yusei demands what has Kalin done to the people of Satellite. Kalin laughs and says that the people of Satellite are the ones who are going to become the sacrifices of "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" and those sacrifices will bestow the power of the Immortal to his card. He releases both his tokens. The "Ghost Tokens" merge into a shell-like object and the people begin to be sucked into it.

At the helicopter, Jack wonders what's going on after seeing the people being sucked into the weird thing. Kalin said he's sacrificing those people's souls to Summon "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu", which emerges from the shell with 3000 ATK. Jack is shocked by seeing this monster and Carly is crying. Even Crow is terrified by it. Kalin laughs and Yusei is frightened by the monster's gigantic size. Kalin tells Yusei to savor the curses of the dead firsthand and sends his monster to attack Yusei directly. Yusei sends "Stardust Dragon" to intercept, but the dragon merely phases through the monster. Yusei then activates his Trap Card, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". Kalin said it's no use because no monsters and Trap Cards can stop "Ccapac Apu". As the monster approaches, everyone is concerned for Yusei's safety. Yusei has no other counters, but his Duel Runner breaks down and it helps him escape the monster's grip. But it leads him to an accident and sends him to the ground. The Duel ends with no conclusion.


	21. Chapter 21

fallen signer

Meanwhile outside of Satellite, Luna's Mark of the Dragon stops glowing and Leo wonders what could have happened to Yusei. Luna says she has no clue. Akiza's Dragon birthmark ceases to glow as well and even she is concerned for Yusei.  
Kiesuke walks up next to Akiza " is something wrong ? " Akiza then remarks about Yusei Kiesuke puts a hand on her shoulder " i feel it too something is in the air the spirits tell me this."

Jaden also felt the disturbance he then thinks ( time is running short i must unite all the elemental stars should the signers fail we are the last hope )

At New Domino City, Rex Goodwin has watched the Turbo Duel with a serious expression. Kalin finds Yusei on the ground and said that Yusei was saved by the poor performance of his Duel Runner, also commenting on the nickname MC had been calling him, "Satellite's shooting star". Kalin laughs. "More like Satellite's falling star!" He then tells him to suffer, shiver in fear and to be consumed by the inferno of terror and to experience the same hardship he once endured. He raise his card and "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" disappears. The flaming course also disappears. Kalin said to Yusei to hold off on his death and that he must live in disgrace and stricken in terror until they meet again. Then he leaves Yusei alone.

The four friends arrive and ask Yusei if he's alright. They then notice a piece of metal pierced into his abdomen. Rally is frightened by it. Crow arrives and tells them to put Yusei on his Duel Runner so he can send him to Martha's house and ask them to join them. Jack asks the pilot to land this helicopter now. But Mina says to the pilot to continue his way back to Neo Domino City. Jack refuses to abandon Yusei, but Mina said to him what good he can do now without a Duel Runner. Jack is forced to obey Mina.

Nervin said to his friends that they must hurry to go to Martha's house. Rally suggest that they must also transport Yusei's Duel Runner with them. Blitz says to Rally that he can't expect to push that thing all the way to Martha's house and that the road ahead is full of thieves. Rally said that they can't especially leave it here because it's their treasure. Tank agreed and says this Duel Runner is part of their important bonds with Yusei. He remembered the days when they scrounged up useful-looking parts to bring to Yusei, which is the reason why they were so happy when Yusei finished his Duel Runner. Rally said it was an achievement for all of them. They decide to transport their symbol of friendship, which makes Rally happy.

The four friends transport Yusei's Duel Runner all the way to Martha's house while keeping an eye out for any thieves. They heard an laughter and Tank said that these parts are pretty bad and Blitz said to him not to chicken out. Suddenly, thieves appeared out of nowhere and block the path. The thieves have an evil smile. Nervin ask them what they want. One of the thieves said that is some way to say hello and figuring that they are not from around here, they think they bring something pretty interesting with them. Blitz try to back them off with a wooden stick. Nervin said to Blitz its no use and this will only giving incentive. The thieves keep advancing. Blitz said he's sorry and ask them to let them pass since they are in a rush. One of thieves ask them to pay the toll and another one said to leave the Duel Runner here as payment. Tank said to the thieves they will not getting one screw from the Duel Runner. One of the thieves said to leave the cards instead as payment. Tank tells them that they can't leave their cards here either. One of the thieves said if they don't comply, they will take both the Duel Runner and the cards. Rally said to the thieves that Yusei's Duel Runner is irreplaceable, so he and his three friends to take out every card they have, in which they do so. They throw the cards into the air so the thieves can take it. They managed to get past the thieves and continue their journey to Martha's house.

They are nearly reach their destination until they encountered another gang of thieves who ask them to leave their toll. The 4 friends don't have any cards anymore, so Rally said that their only option is leave their clothes behind. They throw their clothes into the air so the thieves can take it. They managed to get past the thieves and continue their trip to Martha's house. Crow arrives at Martha's house. He knocks at the door asks Martha to open up. Martha tells Crow it's the middle of the night, it better be something good. Crow tells her that's it's not good, it bad! Martha opens the door, and Crow shows her the senseless Yusei. She lean over him and exclaims that he's shivering. She calls into the house for a hand, to get Yusei inside. The 4 friends continue their way to Martha's house, all naked. Nervin, Blitz and Tank want to take a minute rest, but Rally reminds them that their number-one concern right now is Yusei and that they would protect his Duel Runner through thick and thin. Nervin agreed and said they can't give in here with Yusei having such a hard time. Blitz said they're going to deliver their symbol of friendship to Yusei. Nervin reminds them that they reached a dead-end.

Suddenly, an old man appears. They think it's another thief, but the old man says he's not and shows them the way out. He even agrees to help them lead the way. Tank thought there are kind people in this part of town. But this path leading to a way out is nothing but a trap. The thieves managed to steal Yusei's Duel Runner and tried to make a run for it, until a light stops them at their tracks. A man in the shadow said he is from Sector Security and tells them to leave the Duel Runner here and to surrender quickly. The thieves decide to make a break for it.

Rally, Tank, Blitz and Nervin managed to take back Yusei's Duel Runner. Blitz thinks that Sector Security isn't so bad after all. But Nervin remarks that Sector Security don't come out this far of Satellite. Rally wonders who is their mysterious savior. The man in the shadow revealed to be Blister. Blister wonders why all the they are walking around this part of town at night, naked. Rally tells him that Yusei is wounded badly. The gang reunites at Martha's house, resting and waiting while Martha and a doctor operate on Yusei to save his life. Martha encourages Yusei not to give up.


	22. Chapter 22

Super sensory Shakedown

At night time, Yusei's friends wait outside the infirmary. His Duel Runner, mangled from his encounter with Kalin, is tied together outside. Rally, still wrapped in a blanket after discarding his clothes earlier, clutches Yusei's worn out helmet, hoping he's okay. Yusei struggles with the pain as Dr. Schmitt removes another slice of the shard from Yusei's wound.

The door to the waiting room opens, as Schmitt and Martha emerge. They say that Yusei will be fine once his wounds seal up. Nervin, Tank and Blitz, also clad in blankets after their last shenanigan, signal their relief while Crow shouts out and begins celebrating. Rally interrupts his performance, letting out a sneeze, quickly followed by the other three blanket-clad boys dropping to the floor shivering. All of them are after catching a cold from running without clothes when they brought in Yusei's Duel Runner.

Tanner and Yanagi are shown to Leo and Luna's house at Tops. Tanner checks for confirmation that their parents are away. Luna assures them that their parents are always away and Leo informs them that they have plenty of spare rooms.

As Luna sits down, Leo calls Tanner aside and whispers how Luna is frail, so she can't go out much. He could never leave her alone, so both of them end up inside, which gets boring, he tells Tanner.

Yanagi calls Tanner out to the balcony-style rooftop, from which he can see the whole city. Tanner sees this as an opportunity to pick up a signal from Satellite. As Tanner rummages for a notebook computer, Leo ponders on Luna's prediction; If it's right, it would mean that Yusei has already started battling with the Dark Signers. The prediction is too unsound for Tanner to make such a call and he decides that they must wait for a call from Satellite. They wonder if Yusei has won. Tanner is unsure, but states that Yusei is not one to give in easily. Leo agrees, gets excited, and starts wondering if he may be able to help somehow.

The group begin talking about Luna's dream, where the Crimson Dragon and its five associates battled the Earthbound Immortals. Yanagi believes the dream may have been an ancient battle. Leo rips out his Deck and flips over the card, "Power Tool Dragon". He asks Luna if it was involved the battle. This sparks a reaction from Luna, as the dragon seems to resemble one from the dream. She tries to dismiss the information as not being overly important. Leo is unconvinced and believes himself to be holding one of the Signer Dragons and that he might be the fifth Signer. Leo starts dancing and singing in anticipation of a Mark of the Dragon appearing on him. Tanner and Yanagi slip over to Luna to ask if its true. She points out that Leo's dragon is robotic and that this was an ancient battle. As they glance over at Leo celebrating, Luna says that she said it to cheer him up.

Convinced that he's the fifth Signer, Leo appoints himself in charge of protecting Luna. Yanagi and Tanner pause before giving him a forced cheer of encouragement.

Later, the gang continue to discuss the Signers. Since all the dragons fought on the same side, Leo deduces that all the Signers must be on the same side. It makes sense to Yanagi and he begins listing the names of the Signers. Leo promptly reminds Yanagi to list his name. Tanner is unsure if Akiza Izinski is on their side, as it would mean the Arcadia Movement would also be on their side. The twins are unfamiliar with this organization. From the rumors Tanner has heard, they're a nefarious organization that gathers psychic duelists to carry out suspicious experiments. Psychic duelist is another term new to the twins. Yanagi takes the liberty of explaining how duelists with such psychic powers rarely come into the world, from what he has heard. Luna asks why Akiza is there. Tanner is unsure, but assumes she may have her own reasons for being there.

Leo suggests that they try asking "Big-Sis Aki" to co-operate with them. He quickly tosses any concerns Tanner laid out aside, dismissing them all as no more than rumors. As Leo sees it, they have no reason to distrust these people. Yanagi and Tanner consider his theory. He accuses himself and Tanner of being too distrusting, like adults. Tanner sees no harm in simply discussing information with them. He takes out Blister's notebook computer to see if he has a means of communicating with the movement on it.

Inside the Arcadia Movement building, five well dressed figures sit at a table. Sayer is located at the head of the table, with Yanagi and Tanner on the side to his left. The twins sit across from them on Sayer's left. Yanagi checks with Tanner to see if he knows what order to use his cutlery in. Tanner reminds him that that's not their main priority; Sayer is. After hearing the story of the Signers and Dark Signers from Leo, Sayer agrees to co-operate, much to Luna, Tanner and Yanagi's surprise. Sayer asks to be excused while he sends for Akiza.

After Sayer leaves, Leo begins to celebrate over how well it went. Yanagi is surprised that it went so well. Tanner is unsure and believes that they shouldn't let their guards down. Leo writes them off as being skeptical grown-ups and wonders when they'll be getting their food. As Luna tries to calm him down, gas leaks in through a vent, causing the four to feel drowsy and fall asleep.

Sayer and four uniformed members of the Movement, equipped with gas masks, enter the room. They stare at Luna, who sleeps sitting up, while the others have all collapsed onto the table. Sayer, referring to himself as Leo's uncle, says that he plans on making her a member.

Tanner and Yanagi are dumped in a cell. Luna wakes up in a room with Akiza and Kiesuke, Akiza tells her to keep quiet and watch. Luna rises and makes her way to Akiza's side. Both of them stare through a full length window, where they see a Duel arena. Sayer stands at one end. At the other end, chained by his ankles and wearing a strange helmet device, stands Leo. Akiza says that it is a test. Kiesuke looks focused on Sayer and sees his plans using his soul Judgment ability granted his power of the haos star he saw everything he was told was lies this movement dusn't want to help us they only wanted to use us like weapons.

Kiesuke then prepared to leave when a mystic force stoped him reminding him that the signers need him it also show him that the darkness is approching.

Sayer explains the set-up to Leo; Luna has a mysterious power, which lets her speak to spirits. Being her twin brother, Leo may possess some sort of power, as well. He is about to test that. Leo deduces that Sayer had lied about helping them fight the Dark Signers and is disgusted by Sayer's actions. He spots Luna watching and yells at her to run. Sayer tells him that she can't hear him. Leo asks him what the Arcadia Movement is, to which Sayer replies that he feels if psychic duelists are trained enough, they will become fine soldiers. Using dueling, the Arcadia Movement amplifies their powers and, soon enough, his psychic duelists will put the world in motion. He sees this as their revenge against the world for the discrimination they have received. Leo wonders if Akiza is a part of this, but Sayer assures him that she is not yet aware.

Sayer begins the test. He Normal Summons "Krebons" and Sets a card. Leo begins his turn and Summons "Morphtronic Radion", whose ATK rises to 1800, due to its effect. He has it attack "Krebons", with its "Earphone Shoot" attack, but Sayer uses "Krebons" effect, paying 800 Life Points to conjure a forcefield, negating the attack. Leo is shocked to see him drop his Life Points to keep his monster out. He furiously ends his turn. Sayer Summons "Psychic Snail", frightening Leo with its high ATK. It attacks "Radion" with its "Snail Thunder" attack. Leo is injured by the attack. Sayer explains that Psychic dueling and the dueling Leo is used to are dimensions apart. Sayer then attacks Leo directly with "Krebons", knocking Leo onto the floor and dropping his Life Points to 2700.

Luna worries for Leo and turns to Akiza, asking why they're being so cruel. Akiza restates that it is a test it can only stop ounce someone loses; If Leo faces a dilemma, there's a chance his psychic powers could awaken. Leo begins crying in pain. Sayer frowns and tells Leo to get up. Now that Leo knows the Movement's secret, Sayer informs him, he has no guarantee over his life. He recommends that if Leo values his life, he should attack him like death itself was at his heels. One last yell at Leo to awaken his powers prompts a flashback, as Leo remembers himself promising to protect Luna. Vowing to protect Luna, Leo rises, ready to fight on. Sayer is glad to see this, noting that psychic duelists awaken their powers this way, by recognizing what they must protect.

Leo begins his turn and Summons "Morphtronic Remoten", followed by the Spell Card, "Junk Box", allowing himself to Special Summon "Morphtronic Radion". He tunes both monsters and chants "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace. Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon", as he Summons "Power Tool Dragon". Sayer describes the Dragon as a somewhat promising card. "Power Tool Dragon's" effect allows Leo to add 1 random Equip Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. ("Power Tool Dragon's" effect is different in the anime.) He gets "Double Tool C&D", which he equips to "Power Tool Dragon", raising its ATK to 3300. Using the attack "Crafty Break", "Power Tool Dragon" attacks "Krebons". Sayer prepares to use its effect, to negate the attack, but Leo swings his arm around, stating that it won't work, due to "Double Tool C&D's" effect. "Krebons" is destroyed and Sayer's Life Points drop to 1100.

Convinced that he's the fifth Signer, Leo is certain he won't lose and that he'll rescue Luna. Luna whispers that he can do it, as she watches.

Sayer plays "Psi-Station". He then Summons "Psychic Commander" and uses "Psi-Station's" effect, giving up 500 Life Points to boost its Level by 1 and increase its ATK by 300. He then tunes it with "Psychic Snail", chanting "Surge, my black mist of vengeance. Synchro Summon! Mental Sphere Demon" to Synchro Summon "Thought Ruler Archfiend" (called "Mental Sphere Demon" in the Japanese). The demon rises behind Sayer from a black mist. Both twins are anxious, but Leo calms himself, remembering that he can use "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to negate its own destruction by sending an Equip Spell to the Graveyard. Sayer says he must applaud Leo for giving him such a hard time, but he doesn't seem to be the phenomenon that he's been looking for. Sayer activates his face-down "Battle Teleportation", allowing "Thought Ruler Archfiend" to attack Leo directly, winning the Duel.

Sayer regards this twin as just a "worthless drag". Luna beats against the window, trying to call to Leo.


	23. Chapter 23

looming darkness

At Carly's apartment,Carly sits at her desk, face buried in her arms and devoid of any hope. She leaves her phone rings out. As it goes to answering machine, her chief leaves a hologram of himself threatening to fire her once more now that she has returned from Satellite lacking a story. Carly raises her head, shrugs and lets out a sigh as she reflects on when Jack left her;

Jack had told her he had to leave and thanked her for the hospitality. Although Carly insisted on accompanying him back to Satellite, Jack took her camera and snapped the film. He insisted that she had better not get involved any further. He believed it was the fate of a Signer. Such a fate is more than Carly can handle, he told her. Carly protested that she wants to know the truth too. Jack turned to depart. As he did so, he promised to tell her everything once it's all over and tells her to stay out of things for now. She called him back once more. Jack stopped in his tracks, hesitates and says he wants her to be in the present, Carly begins to shed more tears, shakes her head and cries out, asking Jack why he left. (In the English version, she tells the visions of Jack to go away.)

She visions Jack positioned in different parts of the room, before arising and running across the room. She yells for him to pay her back for the meals she fed him, the black tea he opened that she had saved for special occasions and the embarrassment she suffered when she went to have men's clothes washed. She slows down and whispers for him to bring her back her heart. She stops crying and vows to never give up on the story, as doing so would cause her to lose contact with Jack.

Kalin enters the candlelit room, where the Dark Signers gather. Roman sits at the head of the table, with Devack standing behind him. Kalin steps forward and leans on the table. Roman tilts his eyes in Kalin's direction and asks why he didn't finish Yusei off. Kalin responds that there's no need to be hasty, as they don't even have all their members together yet and that he's making Yusei go through a living hell. Having Yusei witness the terror of an Earthbound Immortal, Kalin now feels Yusei is completely afraid of his power. Under the philosophy, that time spent fearing an opponent's power is a duelist greatest foe, Kalin is certain he has Yusei at his mercy.

Outside the infirmary, Yusei inspects his Duel Runner. Nervin and Rally rush over to check on him. They tell Yusei if he needs any parts for his Runner, they'll rustle them up. Yusei apologizes for causing them all this trouble. Nervin insists that the apology is unnecessary as they are friends. Yusei thanks them and silently reflects on his encounter with Kalin. Even with his Duel Runner repaired, he thinks he cannot beat Kalin, with his new power.

ack tests his repaired Duel Runner, Phoenix Whirlwind around the circuit, on the rooftop of his residence. Mina asks how the improved Wheel of Fortune is faring out. Jack observes that it is much more powerful than before. They both reflect on the Runner's accident during the Fortune Cup. Mina then informs Jack that she received further feedback on the Runner's modifications from Goodwin. Jack smirks and deduces that Goodwin must know about the Dark Signers' Duel Runners. Either way, as soon as the Wheel of Fortune is ready, he's returning to the Satellite.

Mina throws in a cheerful "Yes sir". She explains that she's happy to see the old Jack back; the one which is trying to walk the path of the King. This directly contradicts the encouraging words Carly gave Jack earlier. Carly's words having affected him, Jack tells Mina that is and never was a path of the King. But with no path, he'll just have to build one with his own hands; The path of the true Jack Atlas.

Carly enters Rathie's shop. The interior of the shop is lined with Duel Monsters merchandise, including figures and posters.

She asks Rathie if he looked into what she had asked. Carly's hunch about the Signers seems to be correct, he reports, there were at least four Signers present on the Fortune Cup grounds. He then types away at his computer generating images of the four: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Luna and Akiza Izinski, along with their Mark of the Dragon.

Carly ponders; the Dark Signers' marks were Nazca Lines and asks if the Signers' mark follow any pattern. They didn't match anything in the attendant's database, so Carly is left to ask people directly. She is unable to contact Jack or Yusei and doesn't know Luna's current situation, so she must go with Akiza, who is affiliated with the Arcadia Movement. Upon that conclusion, Rathie immediately holds up a folder. He says he knew that she would ask, so he dug up some information on the Arcadia Movement. She makes a swing for the folder, complimenting him, but Rathie pulls the folder away saying it won't be free. Carly groans and reaches into her bag for a Dark Magician Girl figure. Rathie erupts in excitement, since it's such a rare item, but calmly says "deal". Carly proceeds outside to her car. She looks through the new-found information. She sees plenty of uncouth rumors, before spotting a file concerning Misty Tredwell.

Tanner and Yanagi are in their cell at the Arcadia Movement building. Tanner notes that they were careless, they should never have trusted the Arcadia Movement to begin with and deduces that they had planned capturing them from the start and are after Luna. Yanagi wonders if they're using the Signers in some sort of scheme too. Tanner doesn't know for sure, but either way he feels they're the ones in danger rather than Luna and staying here isn't going to do them any good. Yanagi begins to panic, but Tanner tells him to keep calm and tries to think of a plan.

Meanwhile in another part of the building, Leo is left sleep in a bed, while Luna watches him though a large window. Akiza enters Luna's room, immediately assuring Luna that Leo's life isn't in danger. Luna turns and asks how could they do such a thing. Akiza explains that Sayer wanted to see if Leo had qualities of a Psychic Duelist. Luna, insisting that Leo is just a normal boy, pleas that just take her and let Leo go home.

Akiza stares back and outlines their plans for Luna's future; from here on this is to be her new home. This is a place for those who have been abandoned by society and parents alike. Luna stands firm and argues back that they haven't been abandoned by anyone. Akiza remains calm and says that people will eventually come to fear Luna's abilities and she will come to fear people knowing about her abilities. For this reason, Akiza states that Luna will not want to leave her house. Luna starts to feel uneasy. Akiza begins to empathize with what Luna is about to go through. She tells her Luna that if they leave her, she will follow the same path as her and she doesn't want that to happen. With that Akiza turns and leaves.

Akiza meets up with Sayer, who announces that it's time for the meeting. Akiza asks him about Leo's fate. Sayer plans to persuade Leo to come to their side, after which Luna might come to understand them too. Akiza demands him not to put Leo through any more harm. Sayer understands that there is no more need to do so.

Back in Luna's room, she closes her eyes tightly and tries to communicate with Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna's conscious mind awakens in the Duel Monsters Spirits World at the crag, where Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed. Ancient Fairy Dragon's spirit appears before the crag. She regrets that she cannot come to rescue Luna, and the threat of the Dark Signers is drawing nearer, but her servant Regulus will come to rescue Luna in time. She instructs Luna to join forces with Regulus and set her free. If she does this Ancient Fairy Dragon promises to protect Luna until her last breath. Luna awakens back in reality, more cheerful than before. She smiles and says that she'll wait until then.

Kiesuke then talks to Luna " i know you came here with someone you got to find them and get out of here something tells me the shadows is comming , i will find Akiza the other signers need you." Luna then looks at the male " you are Kiesuke , what happened you gone missing since the fortune cup "  
Kiesuke then tells her " i will explain later for now we got to go "

Just then there was a crash and Carly falls out of a window as a result of a duel with Sayer.


	24. Chapter 24

guardians of the crimson dragon

two shadow games then start misty against Akiza and Sayer against Carly. The two dark signers soon summon their immortals, after a intense duel Sayer loses and is seen falling past the inside balconies, followed by debris from the higher floors. Kiesuke looks around for Akiza " i must be quick time is running short "Misty then stops the duel as Tanner shouts at Akiza to run, but Yanagi says it's too dangerous to stick around and they must run themselves. Kiesuke finds Akiza laying lifeless on the ground and gos to her the area around them begins to crumble. Kiesuke then picks up Akiza while holding his card up summoning its power with a quick chant " with my power the haos star become our shield and lead us to safety - light and darkness dragon " A sphere of light soon encases Kiesuke and Akiza before shooting up into the sky in a pillar of light.

Outside the two Earthbound Immortals pull away from the building and are sucked into the shadowy matter below them. Carly steps onto an outside balcony, not fully aware of what just happened. She remembers attacking Sayer and begins to panic, as she wonders whether she could really have committed such a terrible act. She is confused as she spots the strange Duel Disk and dark mark on her arms. Unable to cope with this revelation, Carly falls to her knees and cries for Jack to help her. She lowers to rest of her body to the ground and continues to cry out louder. Emerging from a cloud of smoke, Misty enters the balcony. She tells Carly that this is her destiny. She was chosen, like the rest of them. They won the favor of the Gods of Death. The moment death came to visit Carly, she had wished with all her might not to die. Those Immortals have granted them their wishes. They are no longer residents of this world. Their birthmarks bear proof of this. Carly's eyes continue to flood, hearing this. Misty pats her on the shoulder, telling her that its going to be okay. This information a lot to take in, but before long, Carly shall realize her destiny. Carly's tears don't stop, as she partly gets up, enough to collapse into a hug, around helicopter that came to Greiger's rescue arrives and hovers over the two.

Tanner and Yanagi, each carrying a twin, exit the building, just as Jack arrives. Jack asks what happened. Tanner's not fully sure, but tells him that Akiza and a Dark Signer were dueling. This confirms Jack suspicions of a Dark Signer. He asks where Akiza is now. Tanner informs him that she's still inside. Just then a light pillar drops into the ground and Kiesuke appear when the lights fade carrying Akiza in his arms Jaden is also alerted so he too is in the area. Jack looks at Kiesuke " where have you been Kiesuke we looked all over for you and what was that just now how come you can just appear out of thin air ? "

Kiesuke says nothing and hands Akiza over to Jack " get her to the hospital I will explain everything in due time "  
Kiesuke watches as Jack drives off on his duel runner with Akiza, Jaden then approches Kiesuke " there you are , what happened I was looking for you for the past several months " Kiesuke responds " lets just say i had a invite to the Arcadia Movement and had a good time "Jaden then throws a card to Kiesuke telling him that he found this on the ground at his home. Kiesuke catches the card and looks at it " this is my card alright can't believe its months now the Arcadia Movement filled my head with lies is my duel runner still there "  
Jaden tells Kiesuke " yes its right here i used it to get here "

Kiesuke then mounts his duel runner and telling Jaden to get on they then leave the area " i know only one person can help Akiza, the same person who helped me giving me back all my memorys, during the process the truth is also shown to me , the powers that we have we are the incarnations of anciant guardians but this is something you may already know but its not time to reveal it to the signers yet but we are linked to them and perhaps something even more. "


	25. Chapter 25

Hatred Caused by Sorrow! Catch it, Stardust Dragon

Kiesuke looks at the news talking about the day the Earthbound Immortals attack has left the Arcadia Movement building. The building is damaged, but still standing in the epicenter of the earthquakes. The Hummingbird and Lizard lines are still visible as they've dug high troughs into the earth, when they were formed. Any civilization within the lines is completely obliterated. Angela reports on the scene, while Security Maintenance excavate. Angela says that an unidentifiable fire had hit the area and Security Maintenance are investigating.

Unconfirmed reports say approximately 120 people living in the vicinity went missing and the girl, who was extracted from the building in the center and taken to the Domino Hospital, has yet to regain consciousness. At the hospital, a car pulls up at the front door. The senator, Hideo emerges and is flocked by the press, who ask if he's here to see the victimized girl and if the recent incident will be brought up in parliament. The senator ignores them as he walks briskly past. His wife, Setsuko, timidly follows suit with her eyes shut.

Kiesuke then heads to the hospital to check on Akiza ( these dark signers are stronger than i had thought , now that the darkness is released its only a matter of time that ancient darkness is released even if this evil is destroyed and sealed away the darkness is already in the hearts of people. )

Akiza is attended to, as she lies on a hospital bed in the center of a very large room, that is otherwise empty. Outside the room, Leo, Luna and Jack watch the procedure through the glass walls. Leo finds it cool, that three Signers are gathered together. Hideo and Setsuko rush in. Setsuko leans against the glass and cries out Akiza's name. The doctor and nurse exit the room. Hideo calls to them and introduces himself and his wife as Akiza's parents. Setsuko asks what her condition is like. The doctor says they've done all they could and invites the two in. They haven't had any feedback yet, but worry that she could stay unconscious. Setsuke blames herself and Hideo, thinking they drove her to this point. She drops her arms and face unto Akiza's bed and begs Akiza to wake up and to forgive them.

Luna then remark about themselves being signers and asks Jack " could we be brought together for a reason ? " this conversion was heard by Kiesuke who then approaches Jack " back in the Arcadia Movement, i watched her as if she was my sister " Jack then suggest that Kiesuke can try to reach Akiza. Kiesuke shakes his head " no i am not a signer , i am a guardian tasked to watch over the signers should something happen we will lend them our power, besides Akiza did not talk to me much anyways. but i know who can " Kiesuke then walks inside talking to Akiza's parents " there is one person who has gotten through to Akiza that person is Yusei Fudo "

Outside Martha's refuge, Yusei works on his Duel Runner, while Blister looks up information about the incident at the Arcadia Movement building on his computer. Blister approaches Yusei with results. He has evidence to support Yusei's hunch about the Dark Signers involvement; The Dark Signers came to New Domino and attacked the Arcadia Movement building and he's heard that Akiza was taken to a hospital afterwards. While Yusei is worried as a friend, he thinks he cannot help her in his current condition. A helicopter appears above them, with Hideo inside. Yusei sits to talk with Hideo. Blister stands nearby and Martha serves tea. Hideo introduces himself as a senator, rethinks and instead introduces himself as Akiza's father. Yusei asks what can he do for him. Hideo explains the situation and that requests Yusei's help. Hearing this, Yusei is certain that Akiza faced a Dark Signer. Hideo cries about how they're her parents and they can't do anything to save her. Martha hands him a cup of tea and comfortably advises him to calm down, before frowning and saying if he doesn't explain the situation rationally, they won't understand what's going on. Hideo blames himself for Akiza's state.

Hideo pleas with Yusei; his daughter's heart has been closed so tight his voice can't reach it. Although Yusei feels he can't help her in his current condition, Hideo grabs his hand and begs. Jack Atlas told him Yusei tried to rescue her during the Fortune Cup and he thinks Yusei can rescue her now. Although Yusei doesn't think there is much he can do.

Martha points out that the nice adult is pleading with him and commands Yusei to help him. After nearly losing to Kalin Kessler, Yusei is afraid to battle. Martha then reminds yusei about the time he needed his friends now his friends need him. " they are waiting " Yusei takes to Martha's words and agrees to help. Martha begins to tease Yusei about him having a crush on Akiza. Yusei tries to deny it, but Martha tells him not to be shy and go nab his future wife. Yusei, both shocked and embarrassed, tries to tell Martha off, but is interrupted by Martha and Blister laughing.

Yusei and Hideo arrive at the hospital, where he is greeted by the twins, still waiting outside Akiza's room with Jack. Yusei walks past them, as Hideo guides the four into the room.

Yusei stands next to Akiza's bed. He reaches for her face to wipe away a tear, causing their birthmarks to react. Akiza wakes up and spots Yusei. She gets up and asks if he came to rescue her, but she then spots her parents. This intimidates her and she tries telling them she no longer needs them, but then remembers what happened to Sayer.

With the one man, who could offer her what her father couldn't, now gone, she thinks they have came to mock her about that. She shoves Yusei away from her and readies her Duel Disk. Yusei tries calming her down, but she sees him as an enemy. Akiza places a card into her Duel Disk, causing a gust to blow away the medical equipment and blow back the spectators. From Yusei's perspective, it would seem the only way to reach to her heart is by dueling. He readies his Duel Disk and prepares to fight back. This physical motive matches Akiza's as she agrees they should fight, but to her this is because they are not friends. Yusei disagrees and says that this Duel is to prove they are friends.

kiza Summons "Evil Thorn" and activates its effect. The grenade on the plant explodes, inflicting 300 damage to Yusei, dropping his Life Points to 3700. The plant shrivels up and 2 more are Summoned in its place. Next she plays "Closed Plant Gate", surrounding her monsters with vines and preventing Yusei from attacking during his next turn. She ends her turn.

Yusei Summons "Shield Warrior" in Defense Position. He Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn.

Akiza begins her turn and the vines surrounding her monsters disappears. She Summons "Twilight Rose Knight" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Dark Verger". She declares that she is about to tune her 4 monsters. Leo tries adding up their Levels and Luna tells him its 7. Jack rightly predicts "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza begins chanting and the dragon appears, kicking up gusts. Jack remarks that Akiza is coming at Yusei full force, Summoning that card, this early. Akiza equips it with "Thorn of Malice", raising its ATK to 3000. She looks at her father's eyes, observing that they are the same as back when he called her a monster. She vows to make Yusei suffer the same fate

Akiza removes "Evil Thorn" from play, Akiza, declares that she is about to use "Black Rose Dragon's" effect to switch "Shield Warrior" to Attack Mode and reduce its ATK to 0. A transparent "Evil Thorn" rises from the ground and is chomped by "Black Rose Dragon", as it uses its "Rose Restriction" effect. Four whip-like briers grab and suspend "Shield Warrior" by his arms and legs. Akiza orders "Black Rose Dragon" to attack the seemingly defenseless "Shield Warrior". "Black Rose Dragon" attacks with "Hate Rose Whip", sending another series of briers at "Shield Warrior", but Yusei activates "Realize Defense". The briers suspending "Shield Warrior" snap, as he changes back to Defense Mode and his ATK returns to normal. Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Shield Warrior" survives being destroyed by battle, but Yusei still takes Piercing damage. A chunk of "Shield Warrior's" shield is propelled back at Yusei, cutting him in the face and Yusei's Life Points hit 2300. Akiza explains that "Shield Warrior" has now lost 600 ATK and DEF, due to "Thorn of Malice". Akiza ends her turn, planning to make Yusei suffer more.

She stares at her arm, returning to the thought that the Mark of the Dragon is a wretched mark after all. She loses any fate in Signers and says that not even Yusei could save her, Sayer was the only in this world who accepted her, it was Sayer who gave her a place, not Yusei or her father. With Sayer gone and her place taken from her, she once again vows to bring the same fate on everyone else. Yusei argues that she has had such a place all along, but Akiza refuses to accept and sees the world as wretched, without Sayer. For that reason, she vows to destroy this world, Akiza says as she rips the pin out her hair, causing her powers to amplify and leaving her with a long flowing fringe. More wind kicks up and Yusei is cut in the face again, by a piece of small debris.

After the winds die down, Yusei begins his turn and draws "Release Restraint Wave". He activates his face-down card, "Reinforce Truth" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Deck. Yusei then Summons "Junk Synchron". Jack quickly tots up the Levels of Yusei's monsters, counting 8 and wonders if Yusei "will do it". Yusei uses his 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Leo worries about "Stardust Dragon" having less ATK than "Black Rose Dragon", while Luna wonders if "Stardust Dragon" is saying it he'll protect them. Yusei ends his turn.

Akiza mocks the idea of protecting friends, telling Yusei he can't save anyone. She begins her turn and has "Black Rose Dragon" attack "Stardust Dragon". "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei are hit by "Black Rose Dragon's" "Hate Rose Whips", dropping Yusei's Life Points to 1800. "Thorn of Malice's" effect prevents "Stardust Dragon" being destroyed by lowers is ATK. Akiza describes this as making "Stardust Dragon" suffer eternal pain. "Black Rose Dragon's" whips make a swing for the spectators, but "Stardust Dragon" blocks them with his wing. Hideo tries telling Akiza to stop. She ignores him and ends her turn.

Yusei begins his turn and activates "Half Shut", halving "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK, but also preventing it from being destroyed in battle. Leo celebrates about Stardust having more attack than Black Rose. Jack once again wonders if Yusei is going to do it. "Stardust Dragon" standing at 1900 ATK is ordered to attack "Black Rose Dragon", who is now at 1500 ATK. "Stardust Dragon" uses its "Shooting Sonic" (Cosmic Flare in the dub) attack. "Black Rose Dragon" is protected from destruction, but Akiza's Life Points drop to 3600. "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK returns to 3000 during the End Phase.

Akiza begins her turn. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Stardust Dragon", damaging both "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei again. "Stardust Dragon", all covered in scars now has 1300 ATK, while Yusei is left with 700 Life Points. Hideo admires what Yusei is doing, but is ashamed with how he treated Akiza himself. Akiza Sets a card in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn.

Yusei draws "Defense Draw". He looks at "Release Restraint Wave", which he drew earlier, and thinks if he could draw another specific card, he could use this. He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends. Akiza asks if he has run out of options and says he can neither help nor save others. To Akiza's surprise Yusei agrees, but despite that he can't turn a blind eye, while a friend continues to get hurt

Akiza still assumes the worst and begins her turn. "Black Rose Dragon", once again wreaks havoc on "Stardust Dragon". As the whips make their way to Yusei, Akiza shouts out that Divine approved of her powers and provided her with a place where she would always return, no matter how tough things got. Hideo frowns and races out in front of Yusei. He tells Akiza to stop hurting people. As the whips make their way to Hideo, Yusei activates "Defense Draw", protecting his Life Points and Hideo. Yusei draws a card, due to "Defense Draw's" effect. Hideo asks Akiza for forgiveness, but she says that it is too late. Hideo admits to being afraid of her and her powers. Akiza bows her head, saying she knew and that is why he abandoned her, because she is a monster. Hideo says he had stopped thinking when he said that and it isn't true. He should have realized the obvious feelings, he says and that they love her. Akiza refuses to believe. Hideo had not expected her to, but considers it irrelevant, as it is he who needs to believe. He needs to believe that he loves her.

Akiza tells him to shut up and points out that "Stardust Dragon's" ATK has dropped another 600. She activates "Wonder Clover", discarding "Lord Poison" to allow "Black Rose Dragon" to attack a second time. She orders "Black Rose Dragon" to attack again, this time pummeling her father. Yusei activates "Iron Resolve" halving his Life Points to prevent him taking any Battle Damage. However "Stardust Dragon" still takes a hit and his ATK drops to 100. Akiza activates "Doom Petal Countdown", removing an "Evil Thorn" in her Graveyard from play to inflict 300 damage to Yusei. The plant explodes into razor sharp purple petals which fly in Yusei's direction. Yusei's Life Points drop to 100, while Hideo takes the hits from the petals. All Akiza's needs to do now, is remove another Plant from play on her next turn, to defeat Yusei. Even with Akiza's turn over, the petals continue to slice away at Hideo. Yusei wonders if Akiza can't control her powers. Hideo tries making his way to Akiza, asking her to come back. Akiza orders him to stay back and Yusei advises Hideo to do the same as it is too dangerous. regardless Hideo continues to make his way, saying no matter how much it hurts him, he won't turn a blind eye to Akiza. Akiza refuses to let herself believe it, but Yusei points out how the evidence is right in front of her; her father has eyes and ears that will gaze upon and answer her sorrow. Are these things, which are being offered by her mother and father, not the place she belongs? Akiza is astonished, but tries again not to believe. Yusei refuses to allow this and vows to then shatter her shell of misguided hatred into pieces.

Yusei begins his turn and draws the card he was hoping for earlier, "Silver Wing". He equips it to "Stardust Dragon" and then activates "Release Restraint Wave". With it, by destroying "Silver Wing", he destroys all Spell and Trap Cards Akiza controls. The "Thorn of Malice" disappear from "Black Rose Dragon", causing it "Stardust Dragon's" ATK to revert to normal. "Stardust Dragon" attacks and apparently destroys "Black Rose Dragon", while dropping Akiza's Life Points to 3500. Akiza discards "Hedge Guard" preventing "Black Rose Dragon's" destruction, but also halving its ATK.

Hideo calls to Akiza. Akiza no longer wants to hurt him, but is unable to call off her powers. A cabinet is hurled towards Hideo. Akiza manages to grasp control of her powers in time to save him. The cabinet is dropped to the ground and the petals left from "Doom Petal Countdown" disappear. She is surprised that she has for the first time been able to control her powers. Hideo falls to his hands and knees and Akiza rushes over to him. She stands up proud and tells Yusei to end this battle. Due to the circumstances, Yusei is able to activate "Synchro Ring".This doubles "Stardust Dragon's" ATK and allows it to attack once more. "Stardust Dragon" launches one final attack on "Black Rose Dragon", destroying it. Akiza hugs Hideo as her Life Points lower to 0.

Hideo apologizes for what he's done and Akiza asks if things can be okay, considering how much she has hurt him. Yusei approaches them and reminds Akiza that her father now accepts her, so this can be her new place, but he invites her to think for herself before making the decision. Akiza's eyes water, as she clasps her fathers hand and says her place is right here. The twins begin to celebrate and rush over. Leo says he knew the birthmark was a bond of friendship. Yusei says that all of them were drawn by the birthmark to become friends, so it is not a wretched mark.

Despite this, Akiza says she has lost a friend that she has trusted. Remembering Kalin, Yusei remarks that he has too. Their thoughts didn't meet eye to eye. This caused them to drift apart. Although he can't see where those paths will take them, he will gear up for the worst, because they had once called themselves friends.


	26. Chapter 26

The Signs of Time

Mina shows Yusei and Akiza a video. On screen children undergo fearful and painful experiments. Mina tells the two that they had recovered the video from the half-destroyed Arcadia Movement headquarters. She informs them that the video contains files on how these children had been abducted from their families and subject to live testing. With that in mind, Akiza remembers what Misty had said about her brother and wonders if he had been one of such children abducted by the Arcadia Movement. Yusei notices something is on her mind.

Mina continues and explains that the Security Maintenance Bureau have investigated the case, but the video alone should be sufficient evidence. Mina steps in front of Akiza and tells her that Sayer picked those with those with those with more elevated powers and formulated a plan to refine them in a way that would allow them to use their powers outside of dueling, so he could commandeer them as soldiers in war stricken parts of the world.

Mina flips her holographic chart around and shows Akiza that she was listed as one of them. Taken by the terrible news, Akiza dashes out of the room crying. Mina shouts after her that she can turn her eyes and cover her ears all she likes, but it won't change the truth. After Mina finishes yelling, Yusei turns and walks after Akiza.

Yusei catches up to Akiza at a table, next to a window overlooking the city. Akiza tells him that she's still glad; Having Sayer accept her outweighed the fact that he had been using her for her powers. Yusei says that he understands and cannot reject Akiza, as he has no right to reject anyone. One thing he is sure of is that there are people who trust and need Akiza. Rolling back his sleeve, he reveals his Mark of the Dragon and tells Akiza that they are friends. Akiza smiles and repeats "friends" as she clasps her glove over her own mark.

A limousine drops the 4 known Signers with Mina and Leo at Rex Goodwin's mansion along with two others Jaden and Kiesuke. Goodwin comes out and bows, saying he is pleased to meet them. Yusei, Jack and the twins are unmoved by his performance. Jack indicates his mistrust for Goodwin as he calls him shady to the core. Akiza whispers to Yusei, to ask him why they came, considering Goodwin had held his friends hostage and forced him to enter the Fortune Cup. Yusei replies that although he doesn't trust him, with the world on the brink of destruction to phenomena only Goodwin knows the truth about, he has no other option but to come along.

Leo steps up to Goodwin and asks what he wants from them. Goodwin remarks on how Leo wasn't invited. Not being a Signer, Goodwin has no business with Leo and asks him to leave. Luna interjects and clutches onto her brother saying that she won't go in without him. Seeing no immediate other way around it, Goodwin allows him to enter.

Goodwin leads the four Signers and Leo through an ancient corridor underneath his mansion. He tells them that the King was down here before, but Jack reminds him that he is no longer King.

The six enter a room. After the doors close, the room lights up and the setting changes to that of the Stairway to the Dragon Star, surrounded by the glowing Crimson Dragon glyph. Yusei, Akiza and the twins stare in awe as they recognize the complete Mark of the Dragon carved above an arch. Jack, being familiar with the scene, stands unstirred.

Goodwin says that they are correct it is indeed the symbol of the Signers, which has been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars. The Signer's birthmarks all begin to glow, in advent to the Crimson Dragon, who then appears around the stairway.

Yusei remembers he and Jack's first encounter with the Crimson Dragon. Goodwin says that the two had been guided to the Domino City by the Crimson Dragon.

Yusei and Jack both disagree. Yusei say that he had thought it was Goodwin who had set them up. Jack says that they were settling the scores and the Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it. Goodwin replies that that in itself is the fate derived by the power of the Crimson Dragon and that he himself did nothing than conduct his actions according to the dragon's guidance.

Yusei asks if he expects them to believe this. Goodwin replies that it is up to them to whether or not they believe his story and that as long as they are Signers, they cannot escape from this fate. Akiza reflects on the pain caused by her powers, wondering if it is deemed the "fate of the Signers". Goodwin reminds her that she wouldn't have met the other Signers. The birthmark is bestowed on duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon.

Goodwin continues and says that the fate of the Signers joined and guides them all their fates, including Luna. Luna remembers her first visit to the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Back then she'd never wondered if there was any reason to her being brought there, but now she knows saving Ancient Fairy Dragon is not just her fate, but her desire.

Goodwin says that they cannot deny, that they share the same birthmark and they are chosen as the reincarnation of the legendary Signers. Whether they like it or not, thousands of years ago it had been promised that they would all encounter as so, while at the mercy of destiny. The Crimson Dragon howls as it vanishes spliting into two glowing stars one violet and the other white, causing the Signers' birthmarks to stop glowing and the two runes on Jaden and Kiesuke to light up. this catches the attention of the other signers who then wonder what they are.  
Goodwin then explains " these two process a power that is far byond those of the signers for their power lies inside their hearts and soul these two are the incarnations of anciant guardians protectors of the light and peace of the world priests you can say according to the anciant edicts Jaden is the incarnation of the surprime king, his power is used to fight the the chaos , Kiesuke is the protector of the light. But these two are only two of the six stars. "

Leo remembers that there's one Signer missing and Luna asks where the final Signer is. Goodwin tells them that the last Signer was awakened long ago, which shocks everyone. Remembering back to when he tapped into the power of the fifth birthmark, Goodwin says that the fifth Signer, along with the Crimson Dragon is most likely to appears when the other 4 Signers are in danger. Yusei asks what he means, but Goodwin simply says that before long they will know.

Raising his hand high, Goodwin changes the setting to that of the Nazca Lines, prior to their disappearance. Goodwin tells the tale of the Dark Signers; the Crimson Dragon sealed evil incarnates within the Earth, and the seals became known as the Nazca Lines. This truth has been forbidden by history and only passed down to "us".

The Spider Nazca Line below the lights up, as Goodwin explains that recently the lines have disappeared from the plains. The lit-up glyph below them disappears and Goodwin states that this is the Dark Signers doing.

Yusei remembers his first Duel against a Dark Signer, as Goodwin explains that they possess birthmarks similar to the Signers. Remembering being surrounded by a purple wall of light and tossed around after taking attacks, Yusei describes the nature of Shadow Dueling and their Dark Synchro Monsters, which defy logic with their negative Levels. Since their own dueling is used to is based on the power of life, Goodwin sees it fitting that the Dark Signers' would be based on the powers of the Underworld.

When a Dark Signer appears, a geoglyph will surely follow, Goodwin adds and states that their arrival has now put all of New Domino City in a life-or-death crisis. Yusei agrees as he remembers his Duel against Kalin Kessler, where people in Satellite were taken in order for Kalin to bring out his Earthbound Immortal. Yusei describes their disappearance as them being slain and is angered that it is being refereed to as a sacrifice. Leo and Luna are frightened on hearing this.

Goodwin says that their actions have already exceeded his calculations; the geoglyphs have appeared on the city too and caused many casualties. Yusei had already assumed this had happened, but is upset finally hearing the horrible truth confirmed. Goodwin says that the phenomenon Yusei saw in Satellite also occurred in New Domino City and because of the monsters that appeared from the geoglyphs, hundreds of people that were in their vicinity are currently unaccounted for. The Signers and Leo are shocked on hearing this.

The setting changes to the Dark Signers attack on the Arcadia Movement building. Goodwin confirms that the creatures attacking the building are also Earthbound Immortals; Gods which are summoned by the Dark Signers, by sacrificing people. Jack demands to know what became of those sacrificed. Goodwin however replies that he does not know. Jack is distressed, as he remembers finding Carly's glasses after the Earthbound Immortals' appearance.

Rex says that the situation requires immediate action and if they stand idly by, all the people of Satellite and New Domino City will fall into the clutches of the Dark Signers and the entire city will collapse, just like the vision the Signers had during the Fortune Cup. This information frightens even Luna and Leo, who are worried for the safety of Dexter, Yanagi and Tanner.

Goodwin says that battle was unavoidable from the start and that the Signers and the Dark Signers are like light and dark. The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers and save the world from destruction are the Signers. During Goodwin's explanation, Akiza remembers more of her troubled past and how back then she didn't see life in the city as enjoyable. But since Yusei changed her ways, she now fears for her parents. Jack says he doesn't care about fate and that he decides what he himself what he should do. Yusei glares at Jack and remembers what Martha had said about letting his friends help him. He feels she is right and the upcoming battle cannot be fought alone.

Yusei tells Rex that he met his friend Kalin, who he believed to be dead, but is now a Dark Signer, after his return to Satellite. Yusei and Jack describe the Duel, how he had gathered people to use as sacrifices to summon his Earthbound Immortal, which was extremely powerful and had the Duel not been interrupted by Yusei's Duel Runner not broke, he would have lost his life.

Yusei asks how Kalin became a Dark Signer. Jack too demands to know this and what the Dark Signers are, but Goodwin feels it may be best if they don't know. Jack demands Goodwin drop the nonsense as he and Yusei have to face their former friend. Yusei says that he is prepared to risk his life to save the city and Satellite and "if there's a way to return Kalin and the others…" Goodwin interrupts him and says that there is no way to revert Dark Signers to their former selves. Yusei asks once again what he means. Goodwin states the Dark Signers are the souls of the dead, who have awakened to their abilities, in other words they are no longer of this world. Everyone worries over hearing this, but Jack argues back that dead people cannot be brought back to life. Goodwin simply states that it is. The negative Level of the Dark Synchro Monsters is proof that the Dark Signers are messengers of the Underworld. Jack then insists that Goodwin was keeping secret and Yusei said he wanted to know everything about the Dark Signers. Goodwin says they don't, and that they never lost a Duel, unlike the Shadow Drones, and that victory might be impossible. However, in spite of that, he implores them to continue on in fighting and as a last resort the guardians will help them. As a final statement Goodwin says that destiny is in motion, that there's no turning back now and the Signers must decide now if they want to defeat the Dark Signers or let the world perish, because time is running out for them. The setting reverts to the stairway and Goodwin exits the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Resolve

In Satellite, people discuss the appearance of the Earthbound Immortal and the disappearance of the people used to Summon it. One guy states that it's at least got nothing to do with them. In an abandoned building overhead, Crow shouts down that it has everything to do with them. He introduces himself as an ally of justice, who's passing by, before mounting his Duel Runner and soaring over his audience in the direction of the B.A.D. The spectators advise against it, as he could get offered to Summon a monster. Crow advises them to go somewhere safe, and warns the Dark Signers that he is coming.

Yusei reflects on what Goodwin said about the Dark Signers; that they are no longer of this world and worries about Kalin.

Luna looks at him in concern. Sitting nearby Akiza observes that he's suffering. Luna is surprised to hear Akiza too knows how Yusei is feeling. Akiza explains that since Yusei cherishes the bonds between friends, having someone close become a Dark Signer is difficult for him. Akiza inquires if Luna is ready to fight. Luna feels she'll be okay, she tells Akiza while remembering Ancient Fairy Dragon, since she has a reason to fight. Akiza finds it remarkable for someone Luna's age to feel as such.

Yusei walks by and Luna approaches him to say something. Yusei tells her he'd rather be alone and exits the room. Akiza gets up to leave somewhere else. Luna stands alone to worry over Yusei, while Jack watches from the stairway overhead.

In Goodwin's office, Lazar contacts him via monitor to say everything is running smoothly.

Outside Yusei sits on a bench, moping about Kalin. He sees Jack approach him and admits to feeling responsible if Kalin is really dead. He continues to blame himself and comes close to crying as he wonders what he's going to do. Jack seizes Yusei by the collar, says he'll tell him what to do and delivers a massive punch to Yusei's stomach

Akiza walks through a garden admiring the roses. She reflects on a conversation she had with her parents. Back then Akiza decided to fight the Dark Signers as a Signer. Setsuko would have preferred if she didn't undertake such a dangerous tasks, as they have just become a family again. Akiza had been happy they had accepted her without turning back, that's why she felt she couldn't turn away from this either and considered it her duty. Setsuko didn't understand how it was her duty. Akiza explained the Arcadia Movement's motives to bring the world into chaos and she had been one of their members. Setsuko argued back that it wasn't her fault, she was being used. Although Akiza agreed, she can't let things pass, as a disaster is about to hit New Domino City. If her powers have a purpose that involves helping people, she thinks this is it. Hideo was concerned about her powers, if she can't fully control them, they may turn against her. Since she wants to do something she wholeheartedly believed in and will have Yusei on her side, Hideo gave his blessing. Setsuko was still concerned, but Hideo encouraged her to have faith in their daughter as she had found what she truly must do. In the present, Akiza thanks her father.

Inside a restaurant, Leo excitedly helps himself to plenty of food, towering it up on his plate. Luna finds him and dashes over. Leo invites her to have some of the food, but she tells him off for being the only one who's relaxing. While he argues that it would be waste of good food otherwise, Luna tries to tell him there's no time for that. Leo counters all Luna's points saying he doesn't care since he's not a Signer. Luna gives up and tells him to go picniking in Satellite for all she cares, and begins to walk away. Leo lowers his head and ashamedly admits that he won't be going. Luna stops walking and turns her head slightly. Leo then repeats what he said, but this time says he won't be going to the Satellite. Luna fully turns to face him and asks what he means. Leo then turns away from her. Luna says his name worriedly.

Jaden and Kiesuke look at each other with a strange look, Kiesuke then looks into the sky " this is all too familar to us, protecting those spirit keys, saveing Jesse, your run in with Yubel, and our last year in duel acadimy can we do this again ? "  
Jaden responds " no this time its different we are protecting and aiding the signers "

Jack punches Yusei again. Seeing Yusei look at him like an abandoned pet dog for losing to Kalin, makes Jack sick. He asks where the Yusei Fudo, that dragged him off his throne as King and humiliated him has gone. He claims it wasn't Kalin that died, but Yusei. Although Kalin was once their friend Jack says he is now their enemy and they must fight him. He orders Yusei to deal with it. Jack makes another swing at Yusei again, but both end up simultaneously punching each other in the cheek. Yusei grasping his pride, claims he is not dead. Jack smiles to see Yusei this way.

Luna asks Leo why he said he isn't coming to Satellite. Leo turns to her and says that he get's carried away sometimes, and says that's why when people start saying he needs to be a hero and protect his little sister, even he starts feeling that way, and finishes by saying It's stupid. He then says that after he lost to Sayer, Leo admits sadly that he doesn't think he can be a hero. Luna begins to tear up, and says his name. He turns from her, and discloses how he'd used to feel Luna was a pain, since her frailness prevented him leaving the house, so he couldn't go to tournaments or any of the King's autograph sessions. Luna admits that she had knew and had always wanted to apologize. She apologizes (In the dub, Leo interrupts her before she can her apology through.), but Leo tells her there is no need and she'd only be putting him to shame, since she's "awesome", she's a Signer, a reincarnation of an ancient warrior, completely different from him, which causes Luna to widen her eyes in shock. He explains that he now feels that he is the one who is holding Luna back and if he went, he'd only be getting in the way. He tries to cheer up the mood, saying she'll still be cheering her on, but Luna starts to cry; as she is also scared and had hoped to have Leo with her when she needs him. She doesn't expect Leo to be a hero, but just there to protect her, like he has always

Outside Yusei and Jack sit around on the grass. Yusei thanks Jack for opening his eyes. With the Dark Signers pushing the world into danger, Yusei is concerned about his friends in Satellite and what he holds dear. Jack is familiar with Yusei's same old routine and acts unmoved, but takes Carly's glasses out of his jacket and thinks to himself that he also has things to protect.

A distance away, Mina watches the two. Seconds later, Akiza approaches the boys to tell them she shall fight with them. She is followed by Luna, who is glad to hear Yusei will be going. Next Leo approaches the group. He says that he now knows Yusei is cool because he always fights with belief in himself. He approaches Jack, saying he's also cool, even if he's not King anymore. That's why he plans to be cool just like them. Jack is upset by Leo's comment and tells him off, remarking that a brat like him can never be cool. But to no avail, as Leo repeatedly says that he will. The signers then look up and sees Jaden and Kiesuke who approaches them " we are coming too , so who is up for saving the world "

they then put their hands together " all for one and one for all "


	28. Chapter 28

into darkness

In New Domino, Akiza and Yusei stare from a balcony into the sunset. Akiza wonders if sunsets were this vivid five thousand years ago. Yusei replies that it probably was but it is the future that is uncertain and they must protect this world. Akiza smiles and agrees. Elsewhere Leo and Luna make the most of the sunset, while staring at its beauty.

Kiesuke prepares to leave with some last min. adjustments to his duel runner. Jaden then approch Kiesuke " you ready ? "  
Kiesuke responds " yes, against this shadow army the signers will need all the help they can get "

Up on the roof Jack lies flat on the roof with a panoramic view of the red sky. He fixates his attention on Carly's glasses. Mina rushes up to Jack to report a problem, but pauses after spotting Carly's glasses. Jack interrupts, as he reminds her he asked what the problem was. Mina clicks back to reality and tells him that something bad has happened in Satellite. At the helipad, Mina asks Jack, why he must go to Satellite. Jack replies that it is obvious, he has something he must do. Mina remembers Jack holding Carly's glasses and wonders if its something to do with her. Goodwin says that the mist is occurring at the Original Ener-D Reactor and that destiny is guiding the son of Professor Fudo, the developer of the Original Ener-D Reactor. Akiza and the twins are surprised by this revelation, but Goodwin continues that their mission is to defeat the Dark Signers and make the Original Ener-D Reactor revolve in the right direction.

The helicopter arrives and Trudge emerges. He ends up in a quarrel with Yusei. He drops it as Mina starts talking to him. He says it will be his honor to serve her and blushes as he informs her that he shall be capable of the mission.

Before everyone boards the helicopter, Yusei asks Goodwin to promise that after they defeat the Dark Signers and return everything to normal, Goodwin will complete the Daedalus Bridge. Goodwin asks if Yusei intends to emulate the man from the legend, and Yusei replies that if the story Goodwin told him is true, there will be no reason to discriminate the people from Satellite if they complete this task. Goodwin agrees and the other board the helicopter. Yusei thinks to himself that he will reunite Satellite and the city even if it means his life.

From the helicopter, the twins spot Tanner, Yanagi and Dexter waving to them. Seeing them reminds Yusei that they must win this battle for everyone's sake.

Carly looks out over a balcony as thunder cracks throughout the sky around the B.A.D., while the Signers are transported via helicopter to Satellite. Inside the helicopter Akiza asks Mina about the Original Ener-D Reactor and Yusei's father. Mina describes the Zero Reverse incident, which was caused by the Original Ener-D Reactor in what is today the deepest parts of Satellite, and tells them that Yusei's father was the supervisor of the R.R.D.. While the others come to realize the fate of Yusei's father, Akiza thinks to herself that this must be why Yusei regards family as high importance. Trudge, who is piloting the helicopter, turns his head back to ask why a Satellite-native was in charge of such a project. To Trudge's surprise, Jack replies that Yusei was born in the city. Having referred to Yusei as a "Satellite scumbag" for quite a while, Trudge notes how he wasn't actually one all this time. "I was born in Satellite. So what?" Jack angrily replies, promptly causing Trudge to drop the matter.

After bringing up how unusual the lightning is and the danger associated to the passengers attention, Trudge suggests turning back, but Mina won't have it. Yusei puts his hand on Trudge's shoulder and points down telling Trudge to land. Trudge complies after Mina orders him to and then shakes Yusei's hand off his shoulder.

The helicopter comes down outside Martha's refuge. The group is greeted by Martha, Blister and two children as they emerge. Martha is particularly happy to see Jack, after him being away for so long. She reminds him of an old policy they went by, saying "A king always..." and holding out her hand. Yusei smirks and Jack reluctantly kneels down and finishes her sentence, "A king always shows respect to a lady" and kisses her hand. She furthers Jack's embarrassment by giving him a hug. A group of children flock around Yusei to greet him. Leo and Luna are surprised to see Satellite is far from what they pictured it to be. Leo had imagined it to be more scary, while Luna didn't think children would be so happy in a place like this.

To Trudge, Satellite has always been the same. Blister approaches him to ask why a guy like him is tagging along. Trudge recognizes him from when he had assisted Yusei escape the security warehouse, giving Trudge a massive kick in the process. Trudge remarks that he came here under Director Goodwin's orders and teases Blister for coming here by choice. Two children are intimidated by his presence. As he turns and asks what, they run away. Trudge shrugs it off; he sees no value in being popular amongst those "brats", but look at Mina and thinks it is different in her case. On the contrary, he embraces the respect one boy, Taka, gives him after asking if he's part of Security and says he'd love to wear that uniform.

Inside, the gang hears Martha's account of the black fog phenomenon; after the fog had cleared, anyone that was within it had disappeared. The fog hadn't reached them, so they were spared. Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin, on the other hand, have not returned and may have fallen victim to the fog. Martha is glad to see Yusei has turned Akiza and asks if he's still afraid of Kalin (in the dub version, Martha said Yusei was right and that Akiza was very pretty). Although Yusei is still afraid of Kalin and his "Earthbound Immortal" card, he says he has a lot of friends on his side. Jack interrupts to remind Yusei that he himself hasn't become anyone's friend. Regardless, Yusei continues and says once he has a sense of camaraderie, he should be able to overcome those fears. After all, Kalin was once his friend too. Martha is proud to hear this and offers the group to stay the night and have dinner as it is getting late.

Outside, Trudge talks to himself. He discharges Yusei's idea of camaraderie and proceeds to pick a flower for Mina. After imagining giving it to her and tittering to himself, he notices Taka is watching. He unsuccessfully attempts to shoo the boy away as he peers around the corner to see Mina, who is with Jack.

Mina questions Jack about why he came to Satellite if he doesn't regard these people as his friends. Although Jack replies that he has questions he want to ask, Mina concludes that her assumptions were right and it's about Carly (in the dub version, she confesses to Jack that she might have feelings for him, to which Jack says of course she does, and finishes saying but they're talking abouut Carly right now). Distressed, she tells Jack she won't have it, but Jack accuses her of taking this too lightly and states that he owes Carly and must use any means to save her, if she is in pain. Jack then parts, leaving an upset Mina repeating his name. Trudge suffers a similar heartbreak as he sees Mina loves Jack.

Martha secretly sneaks up on Trudge, seizes him by the ear and drags him inside, where she forces him to help prepare dinner, despite being a guest. As Trudge is also made to clean the toilets, Taka offers to help and starts sweeping the floor. After Trudge accuses Martha of being a slave driver, she asks has it not taken his mind off things. Trudge pauses and realizes she is right. Martha explains that keeping yourself busy makes the grief of a broken heart no big deal and that everyone in Satellite must find ways of coping with hardship. She tells him how Taka had lost his father in a robbery, but will always remember the Security officers, who risked their lives to save his father. For that reason, Taka wants to join Sector Security in the future. Trudge is touched, but reminds her that Satellite natives can't join Security. Martha replies that nothing is absolutely impossible in this world. Taka finishes cleaning the toilet with a happy smile on his face.

At dinner time, the children at the refuge enjoy the stew. Taka tells them that Trudge made it, causing those who know Trudge to look at him oddly, while the other children look up in gratitude and thank him. Jack just ignores it and chucks a piece of bread into his mouth. Trudge blushes and takes a spoon of the stew, burning is mouth, followed by a full glass of water.

Over the meal, Yusei tells the children that once the Dark Signers are defeated, a bridge connecting Satllite and New Domino will be built, eliminating the discrimination between the cities and allowing the children to be who they want to become. As Taka praises Yusei, Trudge realizes that this means Taka will be able to join Security.


	29. Chapter 29

Battle! The Man with the Spider Birthmark

Suddenly with a strike of lightning, the glass from the window shatters and the Dark Signer, Roman appears outside. Roman introduces himself and holds up his birthmark. Yusei recognizes the birthmark as the spider geoglyph that tore up Satellite in the vision, and fears that tragedy may happen soon.

Roman imposes a Duel and Jack rises up to confront Roman. Yusei stops Jack and explains that if they duel here, people will get swallowed up when the flaming geoglyph appears. He instructs Jack to take the others to safety and opens the window to tell Roman that he shall be facing him.

As Yusei detaches his Duel Disk from his Duel Runner, Akiza tells him she's coming with him.

While Jack escorts everyone else out, Trudge calls back to three boys to hurry up. One of the three, Taka, tells the other two, John and Mitch, that the Dark Signers are the guys who took Crow and the others and plots to get payback.

Out in an abandoned street, Yusei and Roman prepare to Duel, while Akiza stands with Yusei. The purple flames surround the premises forming the spider shape. Akiza notices it's too small to be the one from their vision.

Jack and Luna's birthmarks glow, signaling Yusei and Roman's Duel has begun. As Martha guides the party into a room, the two young girls tell her that Taka, John, and Mitch are missing. Martha and Jack dash outside and spot the spider mark in the sky. Jack tries to call Martha back as she dashes in its direction, but Trudge quickly runs after her.

Kiesuke then gets on his duel runner and turns to Jaden " i have a bad feeling about this , watch the others " he then drives off to the direction of the duel.

====

Yusei goes first and Summons "Shield Wing" in Defense Mode. He ends his turn.

Roman begins his turn, activating a Field Spell Card, "Spider Web". He then Special Summons the Dark Tuner, "Spider Cocoon", with its own effect. Next he Summons "Dark Spider" and uses its effect to raise "Spider Cocoon's" Level to 7. Dark Tuning his 2 monsters, he performs a Dark Synchro Summon as he chants "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Underground Arachnid!", Summoning "Underground Arachnid". (In the Japanese version the chant is "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will open to a world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!") He uses its effect wrap a web around "Shield Wing" and to equip itself with "Shield Wing". "Underground Arachnid" attacks Yusei, tossing him back and dropping his Life Points to 1600. Roman Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn.

Yusei gets back on his feet and begins his turn. He Summons the Tuner, "Road Synchron" and activates "One for One", discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Special Summon "Tuning Supporter" from his hand. He revives "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with its own effect and tunes his 3 monsters to perform a Synchro Summon. "Tuning Supporter's" effect causes its Level to change to 2. He chants "Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" as he Summons "Road Warrior". Yusei draws a card, due to "Tuning Supporter's" effect. Using its "Lightning Claw" attack, "Road Warrior" attacks "Underground Arachnid". Roman's Life Points drop by 600, but "Underground Arachnid" uses "Shield Wing" as a shield, having it get destroyed instead. "Spider Web" suspends "Road Warrior" in webs and forces it into Defense Mode.

Roman explains that next turn he will be able to use "Underground Arachnid's" effect to equip itself with "Road Warrior" and attack Yusei directly once more, winning the Duel. Yusei uses "Road Warrior" effect to Special Summon "Turbo Booster". Yusei thinks of Rally as he does so. Using "Turbo Booster's" effect Yusei destroys "Underground Arachnid".

Akiza then spots John and Mitch rushing over to cheer for Yusei. She and Yusei fear for the two boys. Since they are not Signers, they could get sacrificed to Summon an Earthbound Immortal". Roman activates "Altar of the Bound Deity" and explains how it can be used to Summon an "Earthbound Immortal" monster.

Taka searches around nearby for John and Mitch, while Trudge and Martha are still making their way to the scene.

Yusei thinks to himself that he has no option but to win, before the "Earthbound Immortal" is Summoned.


	30. Chapter 30

Kiesuke's sacrifice

Trudge and Martha dash through the streets in search of Taka, John, and Mitch. Taka, alone in a building, worries about being separated from the other two, while John and Mitch fear for their lives as they bear witness to Yusei's Shadow Duel with Roman.

With Roman's Trap "Altar of the Bound Deity" signaling the advent of his Earthbound Immortal, Yusei makes note that he must end the Duel before it gains its 4 counters and the Immortal is Summoned.

Roman begins his turn and 1 of the fires lights up on "Altar of the Bound God" as it gains its first Earthbound Immortal Counter. Roman Summons "Ground Spider" in Defense Mode. Yusei becomes anxious as the number of Defense Mode monsters dictates the amount of counters the Altar gains. Roman Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn.

Yusei begins his turn and analyzes the situation; he needs to lessen the amount of Roman's Defense Mode monsters, but if he does that by destroying them in battle, "Spider Web" will switch his monster to Defense Mode.

Yusei uses the effect of "Road Warrior" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Deck. Using "Ground Spider's" effect, Roman switches "Speed Warrior" to Defense Mode. With 3 monsters in Defense Position, Akiza worries that Roman will be able to Summon his Earthbound Immortal next turn. Yusei activates "Advance Draw", Releasing "Road Warrior" and drawing "Iron Resolve" and "Turret Warrior". Roman sees this as a desperate move to lessen the amount of Defense Mode monsters. Yusei then Releases "Speed Warrior" to Special Summon "Turret Warrior", whose ATK rises to 2100. Using its "Revolving Shot" attack, Yusei has "Turret Warrior" attack "Ground Spider". "Spider Web" switches "Turret Warrior" to Defense Mode. Yusei Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn, having reduced the number of Defense monsters to 1.

Trudge and Martha arrive at the flaming geoglyph and enter a building to get a better view. Inside they see that Yusei dueling Roman and then spot John and Mitch inside the geoglyph. Akiza calls up to Martha and Trudge to warn them that the boys will be sacrificed if the Earthbound Immortal gets Summoned. Martha starts to panic and yells at Yusei to stop playing around and save the children. Roman begins his turn and the second flame lights up on the Altar. He compliments Yusei on stopping him getting all 4 counters this turn, but activates "Offerings to the Bound Deity", which places the final 2 counters on the Altar at the cost of half his Life Points. Roman's Life Points drop to 1700. The Shrine implodes and blasts a purple beam into the sky. Inside the beam the Earthbound Immortal heart appears and begins to beat as it sucks up the black fog. Roman explains that the black fog contains the souls of the Satellite residents, which he is now using to Summon his Immortal.

Yusei starts to sweat and looks over to John and Mitch, who begin to transfigure into purple light. As everyone starts to worry that it's too late for the boys, Jack appears on the scene on his Duel Runner " did someone ask for a miracle ? " Jack then ramps through the flames and makes his way over to the boys. He exits his Runner and puts his arms over the boys. His birthmark emits a bubble which protects the boys.

Roman calls forth his Earthbound Immortal, "Uru". A large black and glowing red spider rises up from a sea of purple flames. Uru stands behind Roman and higher than all nearby buildings. Leo, Luna, Mina and Blister appear on a nearby rooftop to witness the Duel. Jack tells Yusei to hurry up and crush the Dark Signer. Roman laughs at their naivety with regards to facing an Earthbound Immortal. The Earthbound Immortal stands above all else, he says, just like the ultimate energy Ener-D. He fins it amusing to be facing none other than Dr. Fudo's son. Yusei questions Roman about how he knows his father and learns that Roman, along with his brother Rex Goodwin were his assistants at R.R.D.. Roman tells Yusei that it was Dr. Fudo who ordered the development on the Ener-D Reactor be stopped, due to the dangers associated with its negative rotations. Their sponsors and New Domino wouldn't allow that and placed Roman in charge of the project. After that, the Zero Reverse happened. Yusei asks Roman if he intentionally set off that explosion. Roman laughs and replies "who knows". Yusei loses his patience and demands Roman to answer why he did it and what went on between Roman, Goodwin and his father.

Roman says Yusei doesn't have enough time to hear the answer and orders "Earthbound Immortal Uru" to attack Yusei directly. "Uru" attacks Yusei, using its "Hell Thread" attack, "Uru" attacks Yusei, which Roman believes will finish Yusei off. However Yusei activates his Trap, "Iron Resolve", paying half his Life Points to reduce the damage from the attack to 0 and end the Battle Phase. Roman Sets 1 card in is Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn.

The building Martha and Trudge are in begins to shake. Trudge grabs Martha before she falls over and hears Taka cry out overhead. The two of them make their way up to the roof, where they find Taka.

The rooftop slopes down, with Taka on the lower end and Trudge and Martha at the higher part. Martha begins to climb down and makes her way to the boy. Taka apologizes, but Martha says its okay, as he must be brave in order to join Security. Trudge reaches out his hand and helps Taka into the doorway, but Martha slips and slides to the other end of the roof. She tries to climb back up, but slides down again. She shakes her head and smiles realizing that she can't escape. Trudge tells her not to give up, but Martha calls back, telling him to take care of Takuya, he is his hero after all. Trudge admits that he's no hero as he would often insult people from Satellite.

Kiesuke just got into the area and sees Yusei and Jack call up to Martha. She shouts down to them that have been such good boys and she's sure that they will build the bridge between the city and Satellite. She then slides down and falls off the edge of the building. Knowing that time is short and he must be quick , Kiesuke then turns his duel runner and trying to cross the path where Martha fell.  
Kiesuke focuses his energy on his elemental star and channeling that power into his runner which then appears to take flight turning into his spirit partner light and darkness dragon as it shot through the air then vanishing as it touches Martha.

Trudge and Taka begin to slip down the roof, prompting everyone to tell Yusei to hurry up and win the Duel. Roman laughs that this in incredibly delightful. Enraged Yusei says he can never forgive Roman and begins his turn. Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses its effect to revive "Turbo Booster". Tuning "Junk Synchron" and "Turret Warrior", he Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon". Roman teases "Stardust Dragon's" lower ATK, but with the wishes of his friends and Martha hanging in this Duel, Yusei swears he'll defeat Roman. Since the effect of "Uru" disallows it being selected as an attack target, Yusei can attack Roman directly. With its "Shooting Sonic" attack, "Stardust Dragon" attacks Roman. Roman activates "Spider Egg", negating the attack and Special Summoning 3 "Spider Tokens". Yusei Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn.

Roman laughs and changes into a purple glow, as he replaces himself with Rally. Rally stands motionless, bearing the spider dark mark and holding Roman's Duel Disk. Yusei starts to run over to Rally, but is stopped as he hears Roman laughing. He looks up and sees Roman standing on top of the web from "Spider Web". Roman remarks how it is ironic that another friend Yusei must save was here. Yusei damns Roman for controlling Rally. However Roman says that Rally's will is free and he may fight if he wants to fight and lose if he wants to lose, but surrendering is not an option. Rally's free will is returned and he informs Yusei that the loser of the Duel will disappear. He says that Nervin, Tank and Blitz are all gone and it's the Dark Signers fault. Rally draws as he begins his turn, dueling in Roman's place. Yusei tries to stop him, but Roman laughs and tells Rally to fight, so he can survive. Using "Uru's" effect, Rally Releases 1 "Spider Token" to take control of "Turbo Booster". He then Summons "Turbo Rocket". Yusei catches on to what Rally is doing and tells Rally to stop and attack him. Rally says he can't attack him, as Yusei is the hope of Satellite. Tuning "Turbo Booster" and "Turbo Rocket", Rally Synchro Summons "Turbo Cannon". He explains that "Turbo Cannon's" effect destroys 1 monster and causes the controller to take damage equal to its ATK. He announces that he's using its effect to destroy "Earthbound Immortal – Uru" "Turbo Cannon" rises up and hovers across from "Uru". Using its "Final Shot" effect, "Turbo Cannon" blasts the Immortal, causing it to explode. Rally's Life Points drop to 0 and he's thrown back. Yusei races over and catches Rally. Rally tells Yusei to protect Satellite, before turning into black fog and crumbling away.

Yusei screams out Rally's name, as the webs and geoglyph disappear. Leo, Luna, Jack, and Trudge dash over to him and the five Dark Signers appear overhead. Roman says that it was quite an interesting show, but this is where the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers comes to breaking point. Demak says that the battles will be decided by the stars of fate, Kalin feels the Yusei hasn't conquered his fear of Earthbound Immortals and laughs manically that there's still plenty of fear for him.

Yusei stands up and admits that he is afraid; afraid of his rage over how much he wants to beat them.

On the rooftop, Trudge manages to make it back to the doorway with Taka and reports to Yusei. Yusei nods and turns to Roman, saying all that's left now is to defeat him.


End file.
